Mission: Find a Dad
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Ever since his father's death Hyūga Hisoka has wanted his mother Hinata to remarry and this time he has found the perfect man in Hyuga Neji; only his mother hates him! NejiHina AU *Complete*
1. Mission 1: Find a Dad

Mission: Find a Dad!

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Ever since his father's death Hyūga Hisoka has wanted his mother Hinata to remarry and this time he has found the perfect man in Hyuga Neji; only his mother hates him!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

あいしてる

Chapter One: Find a Dad!

"Mom's going to be mad at me," six-year-old Hisoka Hyūga groaned, glancing around, wondering how far it was from the Hyūga compound to Hokage Tower. "But I gotta speak with Uncle Naruto."

"Hisoka-sama," a servant said in surprise at seeing him standing at the main gate of the compound. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, was waiting for mom…" He lied.

"But Hinata-sama is in the council chambers." The servant raised her eyebrow.

"No she isn't!" Hisoka exclaimed. "She slipped away and now I'm waiting for her to come back," he gave his best grin that always got whatever he wanted out of his mom.

The servant smiled. "Then I will leave you to your waiting."

"Okay," he waved his hand vigorously as the servant disappeared around the corner. "It's now or never," he whispered, running out the gate. "Hokage tower is near the Faces, isn't it?" He dodged several people that he recognized as people who would tell his mother that they had seen him. He found the main road and went down it at full speed.

"Hey!" Several people yelled as he rammed into them then ran away.

"Sorry!" He called over his shoulder. Five minutes later he was standing in front of Hokage Tower. "I wonder where Uncle Naruto is?" He said out loud.

"Hisoka-kun?" A deep male voice asked from behind him. The boy spun to see one of his mother's friends standing there. "Shikamaru-sensei?"

"What are you doing over here? Is your mother here? The man questioned.

"Well, I gotta see Uncle Naruto!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"So she's not, huh. Well, I suppose I could take you to him. It would be better than going home to my naggy wife," Shikamaru muttered. "C'mon. Up the stairs." He took Hisoka's hand in his own and led him up the stairs to the Hokage's office. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Shikamaru-sensei." Hisoka bowed his head in respect.

"Yeah, you'll be at the academy next week?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes sensei!" Hisoka grinned.

"Good. The first day is always the most fun." Shikamaru waved as he descended the stairs.

Hisoka waved back, happy that his mother was finally letting him go to the academy. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door in front of him.

"Er," came the reply followed by several thuds. "Come in!"

Hisoka grinned and opened the door to reveal Naruto.

"Hisoka-kun!" Naruto grinned as he tried to restack several large books. "What're you doing here?"

"I got a mission request." Hisoka said in his most grown up voice. "I even got money. I saved all my money so I could pay."

"You did?" Naruto gave the boy a gentle smile. "So tell me and I will put my best ninja on it."

"Hokage-sama," Hisoka said, pulling a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "I want you to find me a new Daddy."

Naruto froze. "Hisoka, I…"

"I've got money!" The boy protested, pulling it out of his pocket. Naruto let out a groan before swinging him up and settling him on the desk top so he could look his adoptive nephew in the eyes.

"Hisoka, I don't think things like this are that easy," Naruto said softly, trying to think of a way to let him down gently.

"But you said you would put your best Ninja on it!" Hisoka protested.

"You're right, I did," Naruto sighed, raking his fingers though his hair. Any and all explanations he could come up with wouldn't satisfy a six-year-old and he had already committed himself to helping the boy. But he couldn't tell Hisoka that new dads didn't grow on trees and weren't going to fall out of the sky. Finally coming to the decision that any and all explanations wouldn't be accepted he said thoughtfully, "Have you asked your Mom?"

"Mom doesn't talk about Daddy anymore. I don't think Mommy liked Daddy." Hisoka stared at the blond ninja with clear, innocent eyes which made Naruto want to kick himself.

Naruto just managed to keep the wince off his face at the boy's comment. "I know she did," he lied. "She likes everyone. Even me."

"Would you marry mom?" Hisoka's eyes became wide with hope and Naruto started mentally kicking himself again.

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm already married, remember? Your aunt Sakura."

"But why don't I gots a Daddy?" Hisoka whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Kai-kun and Riku-kun and Karami-chan have a Daddy. He plays with them and they have a lot of fun. Why don't I gots one?"

"Hisoka-kun," Naruto put his hand on the six-year-old's shoulder. "It takes a long time for a Mommy and Daddy to get to know each other. Maybe your Mom _is_ looking for a new daddy for you?"

"No she isn't. I asked her to get me a new Daddy and she gave me the funny smile she gives Aunt Hana when she takes an extra 'sert at supper when she isn't s'pose to and then she told me that she wasn't ever getting married again."

Naruto slowly exhaled whishing his wife was there. Sakura would know what to do and say to make Hisoka feel better. "Does your Mom know you are here?" He finally asked.

"No, Aunt Hana is s'pose to be watching me but she was talking to Kohohamaru-san and ignoring me. Was you gonna read what I wrote? It took forever to write. My hand hurt." Hisoka looked into Naruto's eyes, pleading. "Please? Maybe you could find me a Daddy if you knew what a Daddy is s'pose to do."

Naruto nodded and opened the scroll, skimming it. "Maybe we should go back to the Hyūga compound, Hisoka-kun."

"You aren't gonna tell Mom, are you?" he pleaded. "Mom doesn't need to know."

"No, you're right. I'll just take you home, how does that sound?" Naruto lifted the boy off the desk and set him on the floor.

"'K, 'slong you don't tell on me," Hisoka gave his best stern look.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Naruto grinned. "I was six once, too, you know."

~Earlier in the day~

Hinata Hyūga stood in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a breakfast that probably wouldn't be eaten but would look nice all the same. "What do you think?" She asked he son.

"Um," he responded with a frown on his face. "What is it?"

"A flat cake. It's good. Eat it." Hinata put a plate in front of him. He cut a piece off then made a face when he started chewing that made her laugh. "Put syrup on it," she said, handing him the jug.

He gave her a frown then did what she said. He took another curious bite then grinned. "It's good!"

"See, I told you. Now hurry up and eat. Aunt Hanabi is waiting."

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Where's Uncle Naruto work?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Naruto?" Hinata frowned. "At Hokage Tower," she said thoughtfully as she started putting away all her cooking supplies. She gathered the dirty dishes and deposited them in the sink causing bubbles to shoot up and float across the room.

Hisoka grinned before turning his attention back to his question. "Where's that?" He swallowed then shoved more food into his mouth.

"At the center of the village. All the main roads lead there. Why are you asking?" She plunged her hands into the dish water and grabbed a plate.

"I was wonderin'. Uncle Naruto is the 'Kage, right?"

"Well, yes and no. In all but name," she said thoughtfully.

"In all but name?" Hisoka frowned.

"He will be soon," she replied as she started in on the pan she had used to make the cakes.

"But why?" he asked, stuffing the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. Naruto isn't because Tsunade-sama is the Hokage. Naruto is being trained to take her place." Hinata finished washing the dishes in the sink and started drying them and putting them away all the while glancing at his plate.

"But ain't she like a bigillion-years-old?" he stood and plopped his plate into the dish water.

"Hisoka, please use proper grammar and no, Tsunade-sama is not that old. She is about Grandfather Hiashi's age. He isn't old, is he?" She leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Say hi to Aunt Hanabi for me, will you?"

"'K. Bye Mom, be good," he giggled as he ran out the door.

"Sure. The council can't be that bad," she rolled her eyes sarcastically as she washed and dried Hisoka's plate. With a sigh she pressed her hand to her forehead. It was at times like this she actually missed Hokuto as he had always taken care of breakfast for their young son. Glancing around the apartment they had received as a wedding gift from her father she tried to remember what life had been like before he died.

"What had mornings been like?" she wondered out loud, glancing at the living room that looked like a single mom and a six-year-old lived there. "They had been tidy," she sighed as she slipped her shoes on. She would clean later, if she had the energy. Without another glance at the disaster that was her living room she stepped out of the apartment and walked slowly towards the main house.

In the two years since Hokuto's death she had only contemplated what life was like a couple of times, never wondering what things would have been like if he had lived. That thought was just preposterous. The man had been more than thirty years her senior, someone she had known since she as in diapers, him being one of her father's good friends but not someone she would have considered marrying if it hadn't been for her father. The marriage was rushed and everyone had gossiped that she had been pregnant with her lover's child and this was the only way to cover her disgrace up, the marriage to an older man the only way she could continue as Heir without shame. When it became obvious that she was not carrying her lover's illegitimate child other rumors flew that she couldn't have children and that was why she had been married to a man so much older.

Hinata had ignore the gossip best she could, trying hard to love the man and be a good wife but there was a barrier around his heart, not allowing anyone in. After almost a year of marriage her father had started to nervously ask about grandchildren, an Heir to the Hyūga. Hokuto had given her a distant look when she told him of her conversation with her father then had said it couldn't be helped. In her year of marriage they had only been together three times; twice on her wedding night. It didn't help that she was only fifteen when she was married and had no idea about what happened in the marriage bed.

But it didn't matter. Two months later she was sick with morning sickness and hoping that a child would finally melt the icy barrier around her husband's heart. Maybe he would be less distant, maybe he would even warm up to her and they could spend quiet evenings together, talking of the child's future and how they would prepare him to be the head of the Hyūga. But her dream never became true. He had grown even more distant. He had fulfilled his obligations to the Hyūga, an heir was on the way but no change in his character could be expected.

Hokuto had been on the Council of Hyūga Elders since he was eighteen, having taken over for his uncle when the man died. The morning of his death he had woken up with his left side in pain but neither of them though about it since he liked to sleep on his side, both of them had been more worried about council meeting that was going on that morning. When he had sagged against the wall she had been more occupied with her father and was what he was saying. It was only after he collapsed that anyone paid him attention and by then it was too late.

He had died from his aorta bursting, dead before his body hit the ground. The Council members had been in an uproar, nothing like that having happened before and no one knew what to do. The day of the funeral had been bright and sunny, a fact Hinata often laughed over, just the sort of thing he wouldn't have wanted on the day of his funeral.

It had already been two years since his death but her grieving couldn't have lasted more than a week. She didn't feel anything at his death as he had never felt anything about her. They had been married for the single purpose of having a child and after Hisoka's birth they had drifted even farther apart than they had been, two strangers living under one roof. When Hokuto died he had taken none of her heart with him but there was one problem: their son.

Hisoka was the one thing that Hokuto had ever loved, all the free time and emotion he had was put into the son that neither of them had wanted but were forced to have. Hinata would never admit it but she often found herself jealous of Hisoka's relationship with his father, more than once wishing he could show _her_ the slightest amount of emotion.

At Hokuto's death Hisoka had been crushed, not being old enough to understand what happened, only knowing that his father wasn't ever coming back. After that the boy had become the wild child, pushing his mother to her limits and beyond.

After one incident where he accidently set fire to the Hyūga library that held over a thousand years of history, they had started seeing Ino and Sakura every week. They had been able to get the boy to open up a little but not enough to make a difference.

"There is only so much I can do," Ino had whispered to Hinata after a session. "He has to _want_ to talk about his father and clearly he doesn't."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Hinata had pleaded.

"I can't use mind takeover on a child. We're just going to have to wait and see how therapy goes," she had replied sadly but Hisoka hadn't gotten better, his behavior about the same.

Before Hokuto's death they had decided that she would teach Hisoka the Gentle Fist while he presided over Council meetings. Now he spent every morning with his Aunt Hanabi learning the basics while his mother became more and more absorbed with her job as Head of the Hyūga. She had never really care about it as Hokuto always did her reports, her presence at the meetings the only thing she had had to do, but now the reports wouldn't write themselves, the clan's problems wouldn't resolve themselves. It was the final straw in the plan to teach Hisoka the Gentle Fist herself. After a long, hearted argument between her and her father it was decided that Hisoka would work with Hanabi in the mornings and a different jōnin sensei in the afternoons until he was six-years-old and could enter the academy.

She stopped at the entrance to the council chambers and took a deep breath. Slowly exhaling, she entered. Every head in the room turned at her entrance, not because she was young and beautiful, but because her very presence told everyone she had power and knew how to use it. "Good morning, Gentlemen," she said in her best strong sounding voice.

"Hinata-sama," they all bowed their heads respectfully.

"If everyone is here, let us begin, shall we?" she asked.

あいしてる

"…Then Aunt Hana said that she'd hide it in her room," Hisoka said with a bright grin as he explained to Naruto how he had acquired a pet frog. "Do you wanna see him?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto said in excitement. "I can summon toads you know."

"You can?" Hisoka's eyes widened as a huge grin appeared. "Could you show me?"

Naruto laughed and patted his head. "Sure, but not right now. We need to find your aunt Hanabi."

"She's at the dojo," Hisoka said offhandedly.

"And where would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Right inside the gates," the boy said, skipping ahead.

"That helps," Naruto muttered. "Hisoka stay close."

"Oops," Hisoka said stopping to wait for Naruto. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Tell me, did you even go to the dojo this morning?"

"Yeah! I was there but then Konohamaru-san came and I left. Do you think Aunt Hana noticed me being missing?" he frowned.

"Yes, unless Hanabi stopped being the Hanabi I know," the blond ninja said thoughtfully as they rounded the corner and the Hyūga compound came into sight.

"Do you think that Aunt Hana will be mad?" Hisoka whispered as they entered the gate.

"Yep," Naruto replied, catching sight of a very angry Hanabi.

"Hisoka Hyūga!" Hanabi yelled as she came forward. "Where have you been and why are you with _Naruto_?"

"Thanks, Hanabi. You could have just called me that person," Naruto muttered.

"Spill!" she grasped Hisoka's shoulder. "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was that some random enemy ninja had kidnapped you?"

"Sorry Aunt Hana," Hisoka bowed his head.

"Hisoka," she sighed as she kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders in comfort. "Please never scare me like that ever again? You don't know what I went thought when I realized you weren't there."

"I'm really sorry, Aunt Hana. I just had to talk to Uncle Naruto." Tears came to the boy's pale eyes and his lip started trembling. "I really am sorry."

"Oh, Hisoka, I forgive you, just do not do that ever again, okay?" Hanabi wiped the tears from his cheeks then hugged him. "I'd be bored if Hisoka-kun wasn't around."

Her nephew laughed and pulled back. "No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would," she grinned at him the asked. "What was so important that you had to go see Naruto, huh?"

"Um," he glanced up at Naruto before biting his lip.

"Hisoka means that he thinks we should talk elsewhere," Naruto said.

"In the dojo," Hanabi replied.

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he followed the two Hyūga into the large dojo.

"So?" Hanabi asked with a raised bow after they had settled in a quiet corner.

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" Naruto looked at the boy who was shaking his head. "Well this morning I got out of bed and then I took a shower then I ate the delicious breakfast that Sakura prepared then I…"

"Yes, yes, you had your daily routine," Hanabi interrupted.

"It's not nice to interrupt," Hisoka said, glancing at the door.

"Thank you Hisoka." Naruto said, giving Hanabi a triumphant look. "Anyway, I was going through another stack of old file books when a knock came to my door. Said person opened the door to reveal Hisoka with a mission request for my best ninja."

"A mission request?" Hanabi frowned at her nephew.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"What for?" Hanabi asked.

"Do you want to tell?" Naruto looked at the boy who shook his head again. "Well," Naruto started, crinkling his nose as he tried to decide how to explain Hisoka's actions to his mother's sister. "He asked me if I could help him, well…"

"Oh just out with it already, quit stalling!" Hanabi hissed.

"He asked me to help him find a new father." Naruto said.

あいしてる

Hinata sat behind her desk, filling out yet another report on some silly topic that everyone thought important. "If I had a hundred yen for every time I fill one of these reports out," she groaned, looking up at the clock to see if she could go home yet.

"No," she moaned as she saw she still had almost five more hours of boring reports. "Why me?" she asked the air.

"Do you need something, Hinata-sama?" A soft voice came from outside the door.

"No, Harumi," Hinata raised her voice so the servant could hear her. Harumi wasn't exactly a servant; she was more like a personal secretary and voice of reason which Hinata greatly appreciated. "I'm fine. Just bored."

A laugh filtered through the rice paper door. "You say that every day."

"Do I?" Hinata frowned, trying to remember saying it yesterday.

"Yes," Harumi said.

"Hum, maybe you should be doing this then since you have a much better memory than me," Hinata stuck out her tongue though she knew Harumi couldn't see her.

"No, you should definitely be doing it," Harumi laughed.

"Fine, you win," Hinata growled as she picked up her brush and started writing again. "But if I get a hand cramp I'm blaming you," she called.

あいしてる

"A new father," Hanabi whispered, gazing sadly at her nephew.

"Yeah," Naruto said, closing his eyes.

"Hisoka," Hanabi started but was cut off.

"You don't understand, Aunt Hana! I want a new dad. A dad like Kai-kun and Riku-kun and, and," tears welded up in his eyes. "I want Uncle Naruto to help find him." Hisoka went to his aunt and put his head in her lap. "I want a new daddy."

"I know," Hanabi whispered, stoking his back while wiping tear off his cheek. "Every boy should have a daddy of his own."

Hisoka raised his head. "You think so?"

"I know so," Hanabi gave him a smile. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Um," the boy sat up and looked around. "No," he said in a defeated voice as his shoulders sagged.

"Don't worry. We'll find a perfect dad for you," Hanabi pulled him into a hug. "But you'll always be my Hisoka, right? You'll still come see silly aunt Hanabi every once and a while?"

"Yes," he giggled. "Silly Aunt Hanabi."

"So," Naruto said conspiratorially, "How are we going to find a guy and how are we going to get Hinata together with him?"

"Well, Hinata is usually busy with _everything_. She is the head of the Hyūga you know," Hanabi sighed.

"So? I'm almost the Hokage but I always have time for my wife," Naruto frowned.

"Hinata, well," Hanabi glanced at her nephew then said softly so only Naruto could hear, "After Hokuto died she became the Head everyone wanted her to be at the beginning. She has little time for anything else as sad as that is."

"Then we will just have to make time for her," Naruto gave Hanabi a determined look. "How does Hinata's daily routine go?"

"She has meetings in the morning usually then after lunch she locks herself in her office and does reports all afternoon. Pretty boring but time consuming. After that she gets Hisoka form the training grounds and they go home for supper," Hanabi glanced at Hisoka who nodded.

"After supper we have quiet time when Mommy reads over stuff for tomorrow and I play in my room. Then it's bedtime. Mommy sometimes reads me a story then she tucks me in and goes back to reading. Sometimes if I'm real quiet I can stay up late cause she's reading."

"So we just have to convince her to do other stuff in the afternoon. Like going on walks and stuff like that," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but we have to find someone for her to go out with first," Hanabi reminded him.

"That won't be hard. I'll just go through my registration books and find a good looking dude. Hisoka can help me. We'll find someone in no time!" Naruto grinned and gave Hisoka a high five.

"Make sure you find someone suitable for Hinata," Hanabi cautioned but softened it with a smile for all Naruto's enthusiasm. "It's a secret plot, right?"

"'Course!" Naruto and Hisoka both said.

"It it's a mission, it needs a name, right?" She questioned.

"Hisoka's plot to find a dad," Naruto supplied.

"The plot to get Hinata a life," Hanabi replied.

"No!" Hisoka grinned at both of them. "Mission: Find a Dad."

Hanabi laughed and pulled the boy close. "Perfect."

あいしてる

The hours had crept by slowly, Hinata more than once was tempted to force Harumi to do her work. By three she had started going over old files so she wouldn't have to work with any more requests to do the silliest things, like paint over a wall.

"So we're using our last ditch files already are we? Must have been a wonderful day for reports," Harumi said dryly as she entered the room with a tray of tea.

"You wouldn't believe the things that people wanted today." Hinata moved papers so her cousin could set down the tea tray.

"Someone wanted to remove a nail from a wall," Harumi replied dryly was she sat the tray down.

"Almost that bad. Seriously, do they have to give a report for such things?" Hinata moaned as she sipped the tea Harumi handed her.

"Code 135.63 subsection 4a states that all repairs to a building owned by the Hyūga shall have a report written." Harumi recited.

"Did you recently read the code book just so you could say that?" Hinata rolled her eyes at the younger woman.

Harumi laughed. "No, but I could…"

"I think you've become even more cynical since you became pregnant," Hinata narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

Harumi grinned. "Well, I don't think I've changed any but then again…"

"How are Kai and Riku?" Hinata asked as she signed a paper.

"The busiest almost two-year-olds you'd ever find. They drive their father nuts." Harumi giggled.

"I'm sure it doesn't take that much," Hinata said dryly.

"Hinata-sama is overly critical of people," Harumi grinned.

"Harumi, it's not make fun of Hinata hour yet," Hinata groaned.

"Oh, you're right, sorry," Harumi finished her tea and set the cup back on the tray. "Neji's home. He got back last night," she said it softly, not wanting Hinata to get upset.

"He is? That's nice for you," Hinata smiled.

"Hinata," Harumi sighed. "What happened between you and my brother? One second you couldn't be separated then the next you are spouting death threats. It's just…strange and unlike you."

"I got married," Hinata said into her tea cup. "I got married to a man that wasn't him. That's all. Do you not have something else to do?"

"You're right. I'm going to take the tea tray back to the kitchen. Have fun with your reports." Harumi gathered the tea tray up and swept out of the room.

"My goodness," Hinata rolled her eyes. "Can you say melodramatic?"

"Nope, can't spell it either. Starts with an 'm', right?" Naruto grinned at her as he entered her office.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed happily as she stood. "Or should I say Hokage-sama?"

"If you call me that I'll have to call you Hyūga-sama," Naruto replied as she came around the desk and hugged him.

"That sounds boring," she grinned. "I just had tea but I can call for more."

"No, I actually came here because I'm sure you'd like to know what your son did this morning," Naruto said as he sat down across from her.

"Do I want to know?" She sighed. "What did he do this time? Paint the Faces?"

"No," Naruto laughed, "Though that does sound like fun…"

"Naruto," Hinata gave him a stern look. "Don't make me send you to the corner."

"Hinata," he whined.

Hinata winked at him. "So what did he do this morning?"

"Well, he kinda slipped up his guards without anyone knowing and got all the way into Hokage Tower, into my office, without anyone noticing. After that he made a request of me, a _mission_ request." Naruto drew the scroll out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"A mission request?" she sighed. She knew that Hisoka had been lonely ever since his father's death, that he had needed more stimulation than an over worked mother and the family servants could give and it didn't surprise her that he had devoted his mischief into going to Hokage Tower with mission requests. She eyed the scroll wearily, almost afraid of what she would find written inside. She hoped it didn't have to do with Tora the cat. Hisoka had taken a disliking to the animal after it had bitten him.

She took a deep breath as she unwound the tie and opened the scroll. She instantly noticed that it was in his best handwriting. Hinata forced herself to exhale the breath she was holding as she started to read.

_Unkle Naruto, Hokage-sama. It's me, Hisoka riting. I know you are busy alots but I was wondering if you could help me with somthin._

Hinata glanced up at Naruto, her chest constricting in pain. Was she really so busy that she couldn't help her son do something? That he had to go to Naruto to find help?

"Keep reading," he said softly.

_I have reqwest I want you to help with. Unkle Naruto, I want a daddy. My dad died when his heart asploded and now all I gots is Mom, Aunt Hana, and sometimes Grampa Hiashi but he doesn't pay much 'tention to me. My cousins Kai and Riku gots a dad that plays with them in the afternoon and takes them to the lake once a weak so they can play. Pleese Unkle Naruto, find me a daddy. Mommy is busy all the time to do anything with me. I'm gonna start the akademy next week so if you could find one soon it would be good. Hisoka._

"Hisoka," Hinata cried, burying her face in her hands.

Naruto looked at the woman across from him in sadness. "Hinata," he started.

"It's my fault," she cut him off. "I could have spent more time with him not pushed him away like I did. I never loved Hokuto but I love the son he gave me. Why didn't I spend more time with him? Why?" she sobbed.

"Hinata, you were grieving too," Naruto tried to console her.

"But I wasn't! I never grieved Hokuto's death. We were business partners, nothing more. Nothing more," she sighed.

"Hinata, you can't beat yourself up over this," Naruto pleaded. "I only wanted you to know what was going on."

"Why not? It's my _own_ fault," she sighed then stood. "Please leave, Naruto. I, I, I have to think about this."

"I understand." He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "If you ever need anything, Sakura and I are here."

"Thanks, Naruto. For everything," Hinata pulled back and gave a faint smile. He returned it with a more enthusiastic one before exiting the room and leaving her with her thoughts. And paperwork.

Hinata sat back down, finally letting the deep, heart-wrenching sobs come out. Hisoka had everything he would ever need but not the one thing he wanted: a dad of his own and that grieved Hinata more than anything.

Hinata covered her face with her hands, a memory surfacing unbidden. She had been only five when her mother died, the shock enough to send her into almost a vegetative state, the only constant in her life the new sister her mother had died to bring into the world and…Neji.

Hinata jerked back. The thought of the boy that had always been at her side was enough to make her collapse. He had once told her he loved her, and then he had abandoned her in her time of need.

And she would never forgive him.


	2. Mission 2: Secret Sneak Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two: Secret Sneak Plan

あいしてる

Neji Hyūga stood in front of the door to his mother's house, trying to decide if he should go in or just return to his empty apartment.

"You can come in you know," his sister said as she opened the door. "We don't bite, usually."

"Harumi," he said softly, doing a quick glance over her body searching for any injuries or scars that hadn't been there last time he had seen her. The last time he had seen her she had been three months along with his nephews. She still carried some of the baby weight but overall his sister was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.

"So?" she asked. "Are you going to come in?"

"Harumi," he smiled, "I've missed you."

"Yeah? Then how come you've been home a whole week and this is your first visit?" She rolled her eyes then took a step back so he could enter.

"I had…Other things to do." He sighed as he took his shoe off.

"Yeah, whatever. So mom went over to the herb store 'cause she's out of something but she should be back soon." Harumi said as she led him into the dining room. "I've been craving those bean paste balls she would make for birthdays. That's what's up with the mess," she waved her hand at the table that was full of cook books.

"I see," Neji laughed. "How are things going for you?"

"Riku managed to do a small fireball yesterday so he and Kai are with Sōsuke down at the lake practicing. He's only one-and-a-stinking-half and already he's turning out to be a genius like his uncle." She sat down and gazed at him thoughtfully. "To young I think but Sōsuke…" She shook her head.

"What did you expect when you married one of the three genius Uchida brothers?" Neji muttered. "Them to blow bubbles instead?"

"Masaru and Kichirō are not what I would call geniuses," Harumi said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure their mother would beg to differ," Neji shot back with a smile.

Harumi winched as an image of her mother-in-law came to her vision. "You're right. Yōko would say her sons are the best."

"So what else has happened since I left?" Neji asked.

"Well, I have it on good authority that Naruto may be the Hokage by the end of summer. Shikamaru Nara has taken over as the head of the Academy and his wife is teaching the advanced Ninjutsu classes. Sakura Uzumaki is now the head of the Hospital since Tsunade-sama is trying to give up all her positions. She and Naruto don't have kids yet but there have been rumors," she grinned at him. "Kakashi Hatake ran away with the ramen girl."

"Really," he said in surprise.

"No, I just wanted to see what your face looked like," she stuck her tongue out. "Seriously Neji, everything is about the same as when you left."

"Just as you are as snarky as you always were," he teased.

"Ug! I am not snarky."

"All girls are," he said in a tone that made it sound like he was imparting great wisdom.

"Laugh it up while you still can but without us women where would you guys be?" Harumi asked in a smug tone.

"In the dog house," Neji sighed.

"Exactly! So stop picking on us girls. Pick on someone your own gender."

"Guys aren't fun to pick on. They get even, not mad," Neji sighed.

"Ha! I believe that! You should have seen what Naruto did to that Sasuke guy a couple of weeks ago! It was great! Sasuke wasn't happy but the whole village thought it was funny," she giggled as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face.

"I'm sure it was, but no offence, Sakura is much scarier when mad. I can only imagine what she did to Naruto when she found out," Neji shuddered.

"Yeah, I know," Harumi giggled.

"Neji Hyūga! You are the worst son ever! You drop off the face of the earth for five years at a time then not even tell your own mother you are home?" Natsuki Hyūga entered the room and put her hands on her hips. "So what is your excuse?"

"Don't have one," Neji grinned, standing and moving to hug his mother. "Sorry."

"That's good. At least you still fear me," Natsuki joked.

"Actually, I'm afraid of Harumi. I think she has cooties."

Natsuki gave her son a glare. "Now go get washed up for dinner. It is in the oven and should almost be done." Natsuki pointed down the hall. "Go," she ordered and her children were all too happy to comply.

あいしてる

Neji walked slowly home, trying to ignore everything but the pounding of his feet on the road but the memories still came.

He had been twelve-years-old when he had first seen her. Tenten was a true beauty by all standards, long chestnut hair, big almond shaped hazel eyes, and a body that was quickly becoming that of a woman. Being placed on a genin team with her had been an experience to say the least, she often tried to get his attention but at that time he was so consumed with getting revenge on the Main house that he never paid her much attention until he turned eighteen.

He had recently been promoted to head of his own ANBU squad and was leaving his boss's office when she had brushed past him into her father's office. Neji hadn't known she was still in Konoha, having lost touch with her after devoting himself to missions after he was taken off Hinata's personal bodyguard squad. Seeing her again had sent a jolt through his system, like he had been struck by lightning and after that he was determined to have her. After a whirlwind romance that dream had been realized.

Today would have been the anniversary of their first date.

Neji glanced up briefly and saw he was standing in front of the academy. Neji stared blankly at the building that he had spent most of his young life in. Once upon a time the building might have had significance to him had Tenten lived but now it was one more place that brought bad memories to the surface.

He had been gone all week on some crazy mission with Gai and Lee and was happy to just be home. Tenten had greeted him at the door like she always did, relieved that he had survived another mission. She had served him supper and had said she was going to take a bath, laughing when he had said she was getting lazy. She had given him the special smile that was only for him and disappeared.

That was the last time he had seen her alive.

The long week dealing with Gai and Lee had taken their toll on him; he hadn't planned on falling asleep on the couch. He had woken at midnight then wandered into the bedroom, wondering why she hadn't woken him. A quick check had revealed that she wasn't there after which, for the first time in his life, he had started to panic, rushing to the bathroom.

Her still, wet from lay on the floor, blood everywhere. His cries hadn't roused her, which caused him to go into full blown panic. Her body had been cold to the touch but he hadn't been willing to except the truth. He had gathered her up into his arms, wrapping her in a towel as he ran out the door, desperate to get to the Hospital.

Several hours later he stood in an emergency operating room, a white sheet covering her body. Tsunade had come in and explained that she had a massive hemorrhage as a result of a miscarriage. She had already been dead for several hours before he had found her. There had been nothing they could do for her. Tsunade muttered half-hearted condolence before retreating and leaving him to his grief.

Neji was jolted out of his memories when a sudden burst of pain registered against his leg. He looked down to see a small dark-haired boy twisting around so he could run away.

"Sorry mister!" He yelled as he darted around the corner and disappeared.

"Cute kid," Neji chuckled. "I wonder if my son would have looked like him."

Neji stared at the place the boy had disappeared for a long time as once again he became lost in his thoughts. Tenten and he hadn't talked about having a family at that early stage in their relationship though they both knew they wanted one. Neji recalled in the instant that Tsunade had told him that she had died of a miscarriage he had been ready to be a father, that making Tenten and the child's death even harder.

Neji took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. He started walking again without any knowledge of where he was going. "Standing here contemplating what might have been won't help me go on with my life," he muttered to himself but it wasn't enough to stop the ach in his chest or to keep him from longing that Tenten was there, laughing at his depressed state.

"Silly Neji," she would have laughed. "You shouldn't brood. It makes your forehead all wrinkly and you look like you're going to start a war for the heck of it."

"I wouldn't start a war," he would roll his eyes then he would pull her into his arms and reassure himself she was his.

But that was all a dream now.

Without knowing it he had started running, the sweat running down his face into his eyes and down his cheeks, mingling with the tears. He tried hard to put a cheery smile on his face for his family and Gai and Lee but when he was alone the tears came more often than not. Neji hated himself for his weakness. He was the genius Hyūga, the protégée that had learned Jūken without anyone teaching him how, the boy that refused to cry for his father's unfair death. He did not cry. He had not known how until Tenten's death. Now he was a master.

He slowed down as he reached the pond at the edge of the village. Surveying it he decided the only thing that had changed since he had last been there was himself. He walked around the perimeter, thinking about all that had happened at the pond.

It was the place he had taken Tenten on their first official, ANBU observed, date. It was the place he had asked her to marry him, the place he had come after her death with every intention of ending his own.

Sighing deeply he sat down abruptly. That day had been overcast, a fact he had found ironic. Perhaps the very skies were weeping along with him or they had been crying _for_ him wishing he wouldn't go through with his plan. Then, if summoned by thought alone, Gai and Lee where there, stopping his plan. At the time he had been angry but now that he looked back he realized that he still had a life to live, that Tenten wouldn't have been pleased with him joining her so soon.

After that his life shifted again. He was put in charge of an ANBU division, the third position from the top, captain of over one hundred men. The new position took all of his time and some that even should have been devoted to sleep. Taking on as much work as possible was his way of trying to forget any part of his past life.

With another sigh he stood again wanting to walk around the width of the pond before heading to the place he had once called home. He walked slowly, not noticing any of the plant or wild life around him or the colors. Vibrant green looked more like a dull grey, sky blue like the color of Tenten's lips as she lay on the hospital bed covered in a white sheet. Neji took another deep breath, his eyes downcast. He knew that Tenten wouldn't have been happy if she saw the state he was in but she was dead and couldn't see or do anything about it.

He crossed over the bridge that was at the mouth of the Nakano River that flowed across the village that was fed by the pond and was surprised to see play equipment. He didn't remember it and was about to ask his ghosts why it was there when a head of dark hair caught his eye.

Several children were playing on the equipment but it was a boy of about six years with dark spiky hair that contrasted with his pale skin that Neji marked as a troublemaker. He wore a shirt that was slightly too big for him, hindering his progress across the spider walk. He was near the top of it when Neji suddenly realized he was going to fall. Neji found himself rushing across the expanse between them, concerned for someone like he hadn't been since Tenten's death. The boy released a shriek as he fell then went oddly silent a millisecond before Neji safely caught him.

"Ug!" The boy cried.

"Are you okay?" Neji questioned urgently.

"Yeah," the boy muttered as Neji sat him down on the ground. "Thanks, mister," he turned toward Neji, staring at him with bright, pale white eyes.

"Byakugan," Neji said in surprise, staring at the boy.

"Byakugan?" the boy repeated. "How'd you know about them?" He peered at Neji's face then his eyes widened. "You've gots them too!"

"Yes," Neji said softly, staring at what he was sure was a vision of the child he and Tenten would have had. He dropped to a crouch and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mister, are you okay?" The boy frowned. "Do you need something to drink? When I get dizzy my mom says I'm supposed to drink something."

"No, I'm…" Neji stuttered then a new voice washed over him.

"Hisoka Hyūga!" The voice was angry and Neji and the boy, Hisoka, both turned, Neji wanting to know who the boy was while Hisoka paled.

"Mom," he groaned.

"What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be with your Aunt! Hisoka, this is the _second_ time in as many days that you have disappeared."

Neji frowned, the voice sounding very familiar and when she came to a stop in front of him he knew why.

"Hinata," he whispered.

あいしてる

Hinata Hyūga was scared. She had promise Hisoka she would play with him this morning but he was nowhere to be found in the Hyūga Compound. This had lead to her now frantic search of the village. Her father had whispered her deepest fear just before they left the compound that maybe someone had kidnapped the Heir of the clan much as she had been when she was younger.

She had searched all the places he usually liked to be at before trying one last place. Oh please let Hisoka be there had become her mantra as she tried to force her father's statements out of her mind. She refused to even believe they could be true because if they were… "No!" She hissed as she stopped to steady herself. "I will not even consider that!" She knew that if she did she would acknowledge that what her father said had really happened even though the doubt was already plaguing her she had to keep a level head or she would go crazy.

She started to jog again, dashing around the final corner past the people giving her funny looks, praying to every kami that her son was playing by the pond like he sometimes enjoyed doing. She came upon the play equipment fast, her eyes frantically searching head, needing to see the unruly head of dark hair that never stayed in one place long. There were several children playing but none of them had hair dark enough. She was about ready to let out a scream when she spied a man crouching in front of a small boy with dark hair.

Anger burst through her. She had told him repeatedly never to talk to strangers. Ever. This new anger mixed with the anxiety she had been feeling ever since she had been told Hisoka could not be found anywhere in the Compound and she let out a roar.

"Hisoka Hyūga!" She yelled, rushing to his side. "What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be with your Aunt! Hisoka, this is the _second_ time in as many days that you have disappeared." She stopped and knelt, edging the man out of the way. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why? Why did you do it? I was so scared that a bad person had taken you away for me forever. If something happened to you, I do not know what I would do," she felt like sobbing was she stared into her son's eyes, pleading with him for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he muttered, tears coming to his eyes. "You were just takin' forever and I wanted to play," his lower lip started trembling as she said the words. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Oh, Hisoka," she moaned as she drew him close into a hug. "I'm sorry, too. I promised that I'd bring you here then I got caught up in business. Can you forgive me?"

Hisoka nodded. "I forgive you."

"Good," Hinata smiled at her son as she pulled back and stood. She was then ware of the person that was standing next to her. She turned to him, vaguely recollecting that he had said something to her. "I'm sorry if Hisoka has caused you any trouble," she said in a rush as she turned to look at him. "I'm Hinata…" she let her words trail off as she saw just who it was. "Neji," she said coolly.

"Hinata," he said softly, inclining his head. "You look well."

"I am, thank you," she said stiffly. "Hisoka, let's go."

"But Mom," he groaned, "he saved me when I fell. We should ask him to play!" Hisoka said happily, completely oblivious to the glare Hinata was giving Neji.

"I think it's better if I leave, buddy," Neji said, crouching down again. "Maybe we can play together some other time.

"Okay," Hisoka sighed dramatically.

"Hinata," Neji said after standing. "Hisoka," with that he left.

"Mommy?" Hisoka pulled on her skirt. "Who was that?"

"That was," Hinata clenched her jaw. "Neji Hyūga."

"Neji _Hyūga_?" Hisoka said excitedly. "He's a Hyūga like me and you?"

"Yes," Hinata reached out and took Hisoka's hand in her own. "He's Harumi's brother."

"Harumi? Really?" Hisoka started bouncing from foot to foot.

"Yes, you know she has a brother," Hinata frowned.

"Yeah, but I never met him 'afore," Hisoka started pulling on her hand. "C'mon Mom! I'm hungry!"

"Okay," Hinata laughed. "Do you want dumplings or ramen?"

"Dumplings! Definitely!" he grinned, pulling her over the bridge, Neji momentarily forgotten.

Hinata laughed like she hadn't in a long time. She had forgotten just how rambunctious her son could be when he wanted to. She needed to stop spending all her time worrying about other people's problems she decided. Her son was the most important person in her life and if she had forgotten how happy his very smile could make her it was time to step back and rethink her priorities.

"Hey Mom," Hisoka said stopping suddenly and turned toward her.

"Hey what?" She smiled.

"You look pretty," he grinned.

"I do?" Hinata said in surprise. "I haven't done anything differently."

"Yes you did. You left your hair down. I haven't seen it down in _ages_," he grinned. "It's pretty."

"Thank you," Hinata pulled him into a hug. "Now, last one to the dumpling shop has to pay."

Hisoka laughed. "I don't got money, Mom."

"Then you better get going," she gave him a push.

"Hahaha! I'll get there before you!" He declared before dashing off.

"I'm sure you will," she said as she followed, always making sure that he was in sight. He was standing in front of the dumpling place with a grin on his face when she arrived.

"Beat you," he giggled.

"I knew you would. Now what do you want?" She went past him into the shop.

"Red bean," he sighed. "They're the bestest."

"Then we'll have two orders of the red bean dumplings," Hinata grinned at Hisoka before turning to the person at the counter and ordering.

"Mom?" Hisoka asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yes?" Hinata replied, inwardly cringing at the thought of him asking a question, especially about the man that had been at the play ground.

"Mom, are you ever gonna get married again?"

Hinata tried hard not to wince. "No, never," she forced out, trying to ignore the hurt look that came into his eyes. Where had this question come from? Did it have something to do with running away to see Naruto yesterday and that mission request?

"Oh," he looked away for a minute then looked back at her. "Why not?"

Hinata forced her face to remain emotionless. "Because nobody loves me like you do, okay?"

"But you believe in love, right?" His face turned earnest and she could have sworn he was much older than six years of age.

"Of course," she forced a smile. "What makes you think I don't?" She gave a small nervous giggle as she tried to clamp down on her rising horror. Why these questions? She would almost rather her son ask about Neji. At least that was a safer subject. Mostly.

"'Cause I heard you tell Aunt Hana that you don't believe that love exists. Why did you say that?" He gave her a pleading look, begging her to tell him why.

"B-b-because," she stuttered, not at all expecting this line of questioning. If her son was not careful, he would end up being the next Ibiki. Kami save them all. She swallowed hard as she tried to come up with an answer that would satisfy him and make up for her not guarding her tongue. "Because I was sad that Daddy was gone, okay? I was sad and felt that way but I definitely love you, always and forever."

"Oh, okay," he said in a small voice. The look of sadness that washed over his features made her stand up and go over to him so she could pull him into a hug. "I miss Daddy, too. A lot," he whispered.

"So do I," she lied, forcing her voice to sound normal. She had to get him off this subject or soon he would realize she was not at all sincere in her replies.

"You'll always stay with me, right? You won't go away like Daddy?"

"Of course not," she said louder than she had intended. "I will always be with you. Always and forever," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Good," he grinned at her. She was always amazed that he could be talking about such a sad subject in one breath then the next he was grinning and teasing her. His gaze narrowed in on the waiter that had a tray in his hand. "Thanks," he sang as he bit into his food.

Hinata grinned as she watched him devour his snack. His appetite was something she still wasn't used to. She ate a dumpling and let him finish off hers. He had syrup on his cheeks and his fingers where sticky as she grasped his hand as they left but she wasn't going to press the issue as she lead him back to the compound. He could wash up later after she had assured everyone that he was safe.

As they entered the gate a muscle in her cheek twitched. "Ung," she moaned as she saw twenty senior Hyūga trackers, decked out in tracking and survival gear. Her father, Hanabi, and Naruto were standing with their heads slightly bowed as they discussed what they were going to do to find the Heir.

"It's okay!" She called as she pulled Hisoka along. "I found him."

All eyes turned to look at them and Hinata suddenly felt self-conscious. Hisoka had already pointed out that her hair wasn't pulled up in the proper way and her kimono was all wrinkled from where she had hiked it up so she could run. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Hisoka," Hanabi moaned, gripping her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It is good you found him, Hinata," Hiashi said, waving his hand in dismissal of the tracker unit.

"Gosh, it's a good thing you found him so quick, Hina-chan," Naruto said.

"Dad," Hinata groaned, going over to him. "Did you mobilize the Hyūga Patrol?"

"I did what I had to, Hinata. The Heir was missing and we were not sure whether or not he had been kidnapped." Hiashi responded.

"Call a Council meeting," she sighed, letting go of Hisoka's hand. "Hisoka, stay with your aunt, and I mean, _stay_. Get washed up, too."

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. He waved at her as she walked away with Hiashi. "I'll stay _right_ here."

"Why'd you go?" Hanabi gripped his shoulder.

"'Cause I was bored. 'Sides, I found the guy I want to be my daddy." Hisoka grinned at Naruto.

"Who?" They both asked.

"Neji Hyūga," Hisoka grinned.

"That might work," Hanabi said thoughtfully.

"It does have promise," Naruto nodded.

"Neji Hyūga is perfect," Hanabi said. "He's a Hyūga, he's the right age, and Hinata used to have a big crush on him after she got over Naruto."

"Why didn't you think of it then," Naruto said dryly.

"I didn't know he was back. He's been gone so long," Hanabi said.

"Why?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't know," Hanabi replied, glancing at Naruto.

"ANBU work," Naruto waved his hand. "Now, how to get Neji and Hinata together? They can't know what we plan on doing, ever. Any ideas?"

"Lock 'um in a cage and wait till the mate," Hanabi said with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, no. We're trying to keep it kid friendly," Naruto pointed at Hisoka.

"Yeah, I know," Hanabi rolled her eyes. "That's about the only way they'll get together though."

"We'll think of a better way," Naruto said dryly.

"Neji came back this week… Have they seen each other yet?"

"Yep," Hisoka grinned, crouching down to look at a red and blue bug. "They saw each other earlier."

"And how did that go?" Hanabi said wearily.

"Mommy didn't look happy but maybe that's 'cause I ran away. Neji gave mommy a look like she gives me sometimes when I do stuff I'm not s'posed to. Like eat cookie dough," Hisoka reported. "Is that good?"

"Well, we can safely assume they are acting like they did when they were younger…" Hanabi tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Maybe we could…but she would…of course we could play that card but that would make her really mad in the end if she found out…"

"Translation please?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we could use the fact Hisoka is entering the academy to our advantage, perhaps Neji could have something to do with his training," Hanabi frowned as she thought that over. "Of course Hinata would be opposed to the plan but if we use Father…She'll have to go along with it. It's almost fool proof!"

"I'm sorry to say but every plan is not fool proof," Naruto said. "But we'll make this one as good as possible."

"And then Hisoka will have a Dad again," Hanabi grinned.

あいしてる

Neji stood in front of Tenten's grave feeling small and helpless. Tenten had always been his voice of reason, always the one that helped him see the joy in a life full of killing; she had also been the one to help him get over Hinata.

The day he had seen her again in her father's office she had given him a smile that could light up a room and Neji had felt, for the first time since Hinata had married Hokuto, _hope_. She hadn't said a word the whole time he told her about Hinata hand how they once had been something more than cousins.

"Tenten," Neji whispered. "I saw Hinata today. And her son," Neji stopped and swallowed hard, "He's just like I always thought our son would be, bright, adventurous, everything. You always said that I needed to talk more about my problems. Here they are. Please come up with the answers, please?

A cold wind rushed past causing the trees around him to moan and groaned, sounding liked voices from beyond the grave. Neji gave the headstone one last look. "So, was it you that sent the wind?"

The wind blew again.

"You're right. Asking questions of a grave is slightly crazy. I'll be back tomorrow with flowers. I love you, Tenten."

あいしてる

That night Hinata lay awake, her encounter with Neji having set her on edge. "We never use to be like this," she whispered into the darkness. "What happened?"

She let herself drift back to the beginning of the end of their relationship, the memories washing over her like old diary pages.

And then she slept.


	3. Mission 3: The Blank Page

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mission Three: The Blank Page

あいしてる

Hinata was standing next to the same pond that Hisoka had been playing at that afternoon. Only this time she was sixteen-years-old, Hisoka only a vague thought in the back of her mind. She was sixteen-years-old and very foolish.

And in love.

She lived a life that was perfect to everyone, even herself if she forgot about her younger years and how her father had treated her for a time. She was the Heiress of Konoha's oldest and most prestigious clan (in her own thoughts; she knew the Senju were more prestigious but they had mostly died out by then). She had become a ninja of some renown, every young girl wishing she was Hinata. She knew her hair was long and silky-smooth, begging to be touched by everyone to feel its softness. She knew that her body had recently gained all the feminine qualities men enjoyed. Many a man claimed she had broken their hearts with her dangerous combination of beauty and wit but she hadn't cared about those men, she had her eyes on one man and she was determined to have him without him realizing that she was the one that had started their courtship.

She had made many other girls in the village jealous and angry, a few went as far as calling themselves her enemies, but she didn't care. Hinata Hyūga, daughter of noble sires, was not a common every day girl like them. Those girls had no idea the horrors of growing up in the rigidly outlined structure of the Hyūga clan, how being the Heiress meant she was no longer in control of her own destiny; they only wanted the man she loved for themselves.

Once when she had been younger she has over heard that he was her protector and that he'd die for her. She hadn't given that much thought until he came home from a five-month mission. His hair that had always been kept long was now down to his waist, something she teased him about while she tried to hide the fact she was impressed with the changes his body had undergone. His face that had lost all baby-fat long before had now become almost hawkish, his nose long and straight, his eyes deep-set. His body had always been thin but now it had bulked up, muscles clearly formed underneath his shirt. He had gone away still in the awkward teenage body she was used to and come home a man.

When she gave herself time to think about it she saw her own foolishness at chasing a man as far beneath her station as possible but that was only in the very beginning. It had taken her the remainder of her fifteenth year to catch him but once he was hers he was stuck to her side. Her former feelings for Naruto disappeared and even when he came home after his two-year-long training she was able to confess her former feelings to him because she was no longer afraid of his refusal. He had refused her but she was able to get over it and move on, with him at her side.

Back then there had been many debates as to who she would marry but she had ignored them, believing that she had with Neji was the real thing, that the council would realize that soon and would allow her to marry Neji. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She hadn't know about the debate over who she would marry, who would be the best husband to produce the purest Heir, that the council was seriously debating whether or not to send Neji away from her. She hadn't known about any of it.

At least not until it was decided that she would marry Hokuto.

She had been called into the council chambers, something that had never happened before. Her father had motioned for her to sit next to him. That should have given her warning enough as he acted like she didn't exist most of the time and would never acknowledge her during a council meeting, but she was so flustered about being there she hadn't noticed any of this.

At first she hadn't paid attention to what was going on, she was in her first council meeting; it was the first time she had been allowed in the chambers. That was all that mattered. Then as the slight buzz started wearing off, she became aware that they all were talking about her. She had been surprised that they were talking so openly about her as they usually tried to ignore her most of the time. As she listened to them her horror rose, the fact they were talking about her upcoming marriage making her stomach feel unsettled.

"_She should be married as soon as possible!"_ Her great uncle spat. _"Before she ruins herself."_

Ruin herself? Her mind repeated as a frown came to her face. She wasn't sure what they were talking about. She had never done anything to ruin herself.

"_I agree,"_ a younger member had voiced, glaring at her heiress. _"The relationship she has with that boy is most improper." _

"_He should be removed as soon as possible. Filthy branch house,"_ another man muttered, giving Hiashi a reprimanding look.

"_Then it is decided. She will marry Hokuto,"_ Hiashi said.

Hokuto. That name rang in her head, making her want to scream. She looked franticly for him and found him sitting against the back wall, a slightly smug look on his face.

"_But,"_ she tried to protest, her voice desperate, sounding half crazy.

Her father had turned to her and given her the look he gave people when he was mad. _"But?"_

It was in that instance she had realized that everything everyone had been saying was true. She was going to marry Hokuto, a man that was at least twenty-five years older than her, a man that had an illegitimate son her age.

No! Her heart screamed as the council men stood and left, none looking at her. How could this be happening to her? The perfect world she had tried for so long to construct around herself was crumbling. She had always tried to be the daughter her father wanted, the Heiress the clan needed. She had always done as she was told, she had never once questioned anyone's decisions about her own life yet this time she had no choice or even chance to protest. All the girls who for so long had been jealous of her were soon going to pity her, they would move on to another new idol and forget about her and her lonely existence in a heartbeat.

For the next two days she had pretended that the council meeting hadn't happened. It had been the only way to save her sanity and get used to the idea that she was soon going to marry a man three times her age. It was some great joke she didn't understand; it was a nightmare she would wake up from. It wasn't real. She managed to ignore the questioning looks in the eyes of her own family, and she especially ignored the man she was soon to wed.

On the third day after the council meeting her sister had pulled her aside and demanded to know if the rumors about her marriage were true, if she was really going to marry Hokuto. Hinata had responded that she didn't know where Hanabi got her imagination but she certainly wasn't going to marry the older man. Her father had never gotten that message though.

Looking back on it all Hinata realized that her constant denial stemmed from the fact she was spoiled rotten, something she never would have thought possible when she was younger. It was the slap to the face she had received from Neji, the boy she thought herself in love with, that had helped her realize it.

A week had passed and she was sitting in the Main training dojo, reading over a scroll passed down from a female ancestor about the Jūken and Kaiten when Neji walked into the room. She had tried not to look at him at all while her overactive imagination worked out the best way to ask him to take her out that evening. He had ignored her presence and started going though the movements of the Jūken slowly as he warmed up. She had sat in awe of his movements; they had looked more like a dance than the Hyūga's deadly attack style.

"_Neji?"_ She had finally gathered the courage to ask, blushing bright red when he had turned to her.

"_What is it, Hinata-sama?"_ His voice was calm, his breathing slow, even the difficult movements of the Jūken not enough to make him sweat.

"_Neji,"_ she said again. _"What are you doing tonight?"_

He had given her a blank look, before turning away and replying, _"I will be at home, helping Harumi with her jutsu."_

"_Really?"_ Hinata had asked calmly but on the inside she was dancing, knowing she could tell Harumi she had to play with Hanabi, leaving Neji to herself. She knew she shouldn't, she knew that what she was doing was wrong but in her first attempt at love she had been foolish. She supposed it came from the fact she had not been allowed a normal childhood and had been denied the right of her mother but truly she could only blame herself for her foolishness.

"_Why do you ask?"_ He questioned with a frown.

"_Oh, I was just thinking about asking you to go with me to a movie,"_ she shrugged, trying hard to keep any emotion off her face.

"_Hinata-sama,"_ he muttered, turning to her. _"You come after me with such intentions as to get me to go out with you but you need to stop. You will be the next Head of the Hyūga, where I am just a servant of this family, branded to this cause."_

"_Neji,"_ she had laughed. _"You are just saying those things because you were told to say them. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you aren't playing by the rules."_

His frown deepened at her words. _"Hinata-sama, what you are saying is very inappropriate. If anyone heard you speak is such a way…"_

"_Neji,"_ she sighed, standing and going over to him. _"You don't have to play this game. You should go out with me tonight and see that the rules you live by were made to be broken."_

"_No."_ The one word stung as he put his hand on her shoulder to push her away. _"Hinata-sama, I don't like you in that way. Please stop trying to get me to go out with you. Concentrate on your training."_

"_But,"_ she frowned. _"I thought you liked me in return."_

"_Hinata-sama, I have been at your side since you were three-years-old. I know you better than most and I know that I wouldn't make a very good husband. I'm rarely home anymore. I go on missions that could end my life. I'm mot husband material, especially to such a kind hearted woman as you. Be content with the marriage that is being planned for you."_

Her face fell at his words and she wrenched herself out of his grip. _"Neji,"_ she hissed, _"You, you, you monster!"_ She had screamed, running out of the dojo. She had locked herself in her room, and did not leave it for a week.

Her father hadn't been too concerned with this; he was too busy planning her wedding. Hanabi had tried to talk to her once but found out the hard way, after a shoe was thrown at her head, that Hinata didn't want anyone to come near her. What she thought was a betrayal by the man she thought she loved was too much to bear. She contemplated many things during that time, from running away, to jumping off the top of the waterfall outside the village. Ultimately she did none of these things. She was too much of a coward.

The morning of the seventh day came without sunlight, stetting the mood for the day and her attitude. When the servant had come to inform her that Hiashi-sama wished to see her, she had given the maid a dark glare and responded that Hiashi-sama could come see her if it was something important. The servant had given her a shocked look the quickly left. Hiashi had arrived ten minutes later and demanded she stop playing, after which he informed her that the date for her marriage had been set, it would take place in seven days.

Her mood and gone from bad to worse at this news and after her father left she seriously considered killing herself to end what she thought was a pathetic existence. Harumi had inadvertently stopped this act by bringing her lunch with a completely innocent look gracing her face.

"_Lunch, Hinata-sama,"_ Neji's sister grinned.

Hinata had studied the girl, taken in the fact she looked just like her brother. Long brown hair was tied loosely midway down her back with fringe framing her sweet face, her nose long and slender, clear eyes and a high forehead which remained unmarked despite the fact she was a member of the branch house; it was her father's sacrifice before Harumi's birth that spared her from the curse mark.

"_Harumi,"_ Hinata had said in disdain.

"_Hinata-sama?"_ the girl asked in confusion, not understanding why her older cousin that had always been so nice was now acting like she didn't want to see her.

"_Oh just leave,"_ Hinata growled as she collapsed into her bed.

"_What's the matter? Are you alright, Hinata-sama?"_ Harumi innocently asked.

"_If you must know, your brother is a horrible person and now I am getting married in seven days! My life is ruined!"_ Hinata ranted.

"_I'm sorry, Hinata-sama,"_ Harumi whispered, hurt in her eyes.

"_Harumi,"_ Hinata groaned. _"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just…unhappy with what is going on in my life right now."_

"_I'm sorry,"_ Harumi said softly as she started backing out of the room.

"_It's not your fault. I'm fine, really,"_ Hinata had choked out, the urge to cry coming on so strongly she curled up into a ball as she tried to fight it.

"_Hinata-sama?"_ Harumi asked.

"_Please leave, Harumi,"_ Hinata stuttered as breathing became difficult.

"_Okay,"_ the girl said uncertainly as she left the room.

Hinata had watched her cousin go, the sobs starting as soon as the door clicked closed. Her pity party lasted all afternoon and only ended when she heard Harumi and Neji yelling at each other outside her door. She got to her feet slowly, slightly woozy. Walking to the door was a challenge but she made it and opened the door to see Neji's back. An overwhelming urge to speak with him took her, her hand shooting out to grab his shirt.

"_Neji, please come in,"_ she said softly.

"_Is that a good idea?"_ he murmured.

"_Just come in," _she said, pulling on his shirt.

"_Okay,"_ he sighed as he turned around and entered the room.

"_My father,"_ she started then stopped with a catch in her throat. She was determined not to cry in front of Neji. She wouldn't. _"Has announced when I will marry. It will be in seven days."_

"_Seven days?"_ He frowned. _"Is something the matter that they are forcing you to marry so quickly…"_ his question trailed off. _"They don't believe that you and I…that you are…a child?"_ he stammered.

She gave him a long look._ "Would you believe there is a child? They will not listen to a thing I say. Maybe they do thing there is a child,"_ she sighed. _"No, there is not a child but there will be a husband, a man I can and will never love. A man I hate."_

"_Who is it?"_ Neji demanded.

Her eyes wandered over to the window. _"Hokuto Hyūga."_

"_Hokuto Hyūga?"_ His eyes widened. He had known she was going to marry but he never thought the council of Elders would be so mean to her. _"He's old enough to be your father, no almost old enough to be your grandfather!"_ He said in shock.

"_My father thinks him good enough to be my husband. He has to protect my position of he'll lose the title. He only had two daughters, the first time in family history that a Head did not produce a son. His position is fragile and if he cannot control me then he will lose his position and one of his cousins with inherit. He cannot have that happen to him, he cannot fathom us being together, it would not work,"_ she felt drained after telling him why her father was doing this.

She was sure that she was one of the only people that had all the pieces to the puzzle that was her father and she was the only one that knew enough to place them together. She knew there were whispers behind his back about how he had failed to produce a son where his twin who was branded had produced the clan genius. She knew it all yet she did not want to go along with any of it. Destiny or not, she did not want it.

"_You are a threat to him, you know. Your very existence is a threat. He cannot allow the chance that the two of us may become friends. He was pleased back then, when you wanted to kill me. He knew that you would not be a threat if you were willing to harm me and that is why he allowed you to become one of my personal guards. Perhaps he was wishing you would finish the job and then he would not have to worry about me anymore. Maybe I should oblige him and end my suffering so he will not have to. Hanabi was always his favorite, anyway."_ The words continued to pour out of her mouth and she was not sure how to stop them. Someone, anyone, needed to know why Hiashi was doing this and who better than the man he was most afraid of? _"It would be best if you took my life. Then both his problems would disappear. Perhaps he was hoping that I slept with you so he would have reason to disinherit me but it was not so. Maybe we should give him reason…"_

"_Hinata,"_ Neji hissed. _"Stop this. You know this cannot be true. Hiashi-sama is not in any danger of losing the title of Head. He has ruled this clan with an iron fist for the past sixteen years and never has any of this ever been whispered about."_

"_But it has,"_ Hinata said with downcast eyes. _"You've never been around long enough to listen to it though. I have. Every day Honoko-san looks at me with greedy eyes since her husband would be Head if Hanabi and I both fail to produce heirs. You can tell she wishes that something would happen to the both of us, that we would both die and she could be Mistress of the Hyūga. My father knows all of this and that is the true reason I must marry quickly. I must have several children so Honoko-san and Hajime-san never become Mistress and Head. They must never."_

"_Hinata,"_ he said again, folding her into his arms before she could process his actions. _"I will protect you. We could run away from all of this."_

"_Could we?"_ She sighed as she pushed him away. _"Could we when the problems will not go away, they would be placed on Hanabi's shoulders. I do not know about your feelings for your sister but I love mine. I could never force her to do this. I have been selfish for too long, pretending that all these problems will go away."_

"_What am I to you, Hinata?"_ His words hit her like ice water and she realized he had been saying her name without the honorific sama which made all of this worse. She knew he would not believe her if she told him about these problems because no one was supposed to know about them, and no one did know aside from her. There might have been people that guessed some of it but the whole thing was too hard to even fantasize so no one would dream that it could be true.

"_You are my best friend, my beloved. The first man that I ever loved,"_ she tried hard to keep her voice steady as she said the words but it wobbled and broke. _"Please go now. You know the truth of the clan now. Please try and help fix it. It will be hard but it can be done."_

"_Goodbye, Hinata,"_ he said stiffly. _"I am leaving the village. It is for the best."_

She nodded. _"Be safe,"_ she whispered in sadness as he left, her heart feeling like it had been ripped from her chest. The sobs came again. This time even more get wrenching. She curled up in a little ball again, wishing she was someone other than Hinata Hyūga.

She eventually fell asleep as all the strength in her body had drained away with her revelations to her cousin. But sleep didn't keep her long and she woke at midnight with the full moon shining down onto her prone form. She stood up and pushed her futon away as she went to the window. A strange urge to train came over her like she had done when she was younger, under the moon. Quickly pulling off her yukata she replaced it with the loose pants and jacket that were so familiar to her yet now foreign.

She sneaked out of her room without problem, the midnight training sessions a nightly ritual only a few short years ago. Her feet met the well worn path, carrying her to a place that was so well known she could find it blindfolded. The pool under the waterfall was cool but not cold, summer was starting to take its hold on the village.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly removed her shoes then her jacket and pants. She stood there in her underwear and tank top for several minutes, the feeling she was being watched maker the hair on her neck prickle. She shook her head after she had waited for several more minutes before decided she was being silly and no one was watching her. She quickly removed what was left of her clothing and stepped onto the water.

She started out slow at first, her hand and feet moving from position to position, always in fluid movements almost like a dance only know to the select few Hyūga. She started gaining momentum as she slid from form to form, her long dark hair gathering moisture, from the waterfall and also her own sweat.

She had gone through all the moves of the Jūken by the time she stopped. Some three hours had passed since she had arrived, she was tired but please that everything had been perfect. Her body always in the correct position, her hands just right, and her feet always placed right where they were supposed to be. Chuckling happily to herself, she wrung out her hair, wondering if anyone would notice her taking a shower at 3 a.m.

Probably not, she decided as she bent to retrieve her discarded clothing. She made a face as she pulled on her cloths over her wet body, knowing they would start chaffing soon. She groaned as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. The path that had been so short only hours ago now seemed to be a hundred miles long, with the demons she had managed to quall for a little while rising to the surface again. She started dragging her feet even more at the thought that tomorrow would be the official announcement of her engagement to Hokuto.

Her head snapped around at the sound of a twig snapping, her arms and legs going into the Jūken stance without conscious command.

"_You have a slow reaction time,"_ his voice said dryly from above her.

"_You, you,"_ she stuttered in her anger. She glanced up with a frown on her face. _"Neji Hyūga! You were _spying_ on me! How dare you!"_ She tried hard to keep the blush off her cheeks but it came anyway, the knowledge that _he_ had seen her practicing and thus seen her naked too much after all that had happened that day.

"_You used to do this quite often,"_ he said thoughtfully as if he hadn't noticed her anger. He swung down and landed on his feet in front of her, the very picture of a bloody Spartan, damn him. _"Then you stopped."_

"_Yes,"_ she narrowed her eyes at him. _"My father caught wind of it and forbade me from doing it anymore."_

"_Then why are you doing it now?" _Neji asked with a frown.

"_Because it is the end of the world as I know it. I just wish…"_ Hinata broke off and looked away.

"_What do you wish for?"_ Neji asked, stepping over to her.

"_That I was someone other than Hinata Hyūga! That you were someone other than Neji Hyūga. That we could be together,"_ she sighed, knowing that he was not as enthusiastic as she about a possible match between the two of them.

Neji studied her thoughtfully then smiled sadly. _"We all wish we were people other than what we are, Hinata. Sometimes even I wish I was someone different, that I had not experienced the things I have. But it was my fate to be him and I can't argue with Fate, she's a nasty lady. I can only accept and move forward."_

"_You could always mesmerize anyone with your voice, couldn't you?" _Hinata gave a faint grin then looked down at her feet. Noticing a cluster of wild flowers she reached down and picked the prettiest one. She took a deep breath of its fragrance before handing it to Neji. _"So you'll always remember silly little Hinata," _she whispered as she pressed it into his hand.

"_Thank you, Hinata. Maybe if Fate had been kinder to us we could have been like you wanted."_

"_Maybe we still can, one day,"_ she said.

He was silent for a long time and she worried that she had said the wrong thing but then he gave her a sad smile. _"Then I will lock that wish deep in my heart. It is getting late. You should return to the compound before you are missed."_

"_Yeah,"_ she muttered. _"I'll see you, Neji."_

He gave her a sad smile. _"See you," _he nodded at her once then turned and disappeared into the night.

"_Goodbye,"_ Hinata whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks unchecked.

あいしてる

The next morning servants woke her early and put her through a morning worth of bathing, pampering and making sure that her Kimono was just so and by the time she was presented to her father she was exhausted and ready to crawl back into bed. But she was taken into the council chambers before she could escape.

She sat through the very long, almost three hours, ceremony on who her ancestors were and who Hokuto's ancestors were, finally at the end her father merely said that he gave his approval and the wedding would take place at the end of the week.

After she was released from the council chambers more servants took charge of her and stripped her of the fancy kimono she was wearing and replaced it with a lavender yukata before sending her out into the garden for sun.

"_Slave drivers, the lot,"_ she sighed as she slowly walked along the flower lined path that her mother had taken so much pride in.

"_Hey, Hinata-ane!"_ Hanabi's voice called from behind her.

Hinata stopped and waited for her sister to catch up, a smile gracing her lips. _"What is it, Hanabi-chan?"_

"_Ane-ue,"_ Hanabi gasped as she caught up with her sister. She took several deep breaths before saying, _"Did you hear? Neji went away this morning."_

"_He did?"_ Hinata frowned. She had thought he would still be here until the end of the week. She had hoped, _hoped_ that maybe he would come to his senses and kidnap her away from all of this.

"_Yeah!"_ Hanabi broke into her thoughts. _"For a year. Can you imagine? A whole year? That's like forever,"_ Hanabi said dramatically but Hinata had stopped listening.

"_A year,"_ she repeated to herself. At the end of the year, if her father had his way, she would have a child in her arms and she would be bound forever to a man she did not love and could not. Neji, how could you? Her heart cried. You knew of the plans. You knew that my father was sacrificing me for his own cause. How could you? You left me in my darkest hour. How can I ever forgive you?

あいしてる

Special thank yous to my wonderful reviewers: winterkaguya, ImCutePoison, alanabanani, hintata-fan2, Lilly, itsmidnighthere, LilBlueBear, sama101


	4. Mission 4: Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mission Four: Stand in the Rain

あいしてる

Neji sat on the edge of his bed, silently pulling his shoes on so he could go on an early morning run. It was raining outside but he didn't care. Rain had always been refreshing to him, its cleansing abilities even able to wash away the blood from a battle field. Taking a deep breath, he opened his front door and stepped out into the rain.

The night before had been spent with his mother, sister and her family, but the happiness he had felt the night before had melted away like the rain washing away the filth of battle. Harumi had convinced him to play with his twin nephews that he hadn't seen since they were born. He had been leery at first then he slowly warmed up the idea. By the end of the evening he had them both wrapped around his finger, much to Sōsuke's disappointment and Harumi's amusement.

But the light atmosphere couldn't cling to him long and soon he was back in his dark, depressed state. Watching Kai and Riku had been like watching the sun lazily move through the sky, its warmth filling one and all, but as soon as that warmth was taken away, dark thoughts started to rise again.

As he watched his nephews play, he wondered what his child would have been like, if he would have been shy and reserved like Kai or loud and outspoken like Riku. Would he have had the Byakugan or would his eyes have been the same color as his mother's?

"Ah, Tenten," he sighed, the words escaping him without his notice. "How would you have reacted to being a mother?" His vision started to blur as he allowed himself to return to the beginning of their relationship, to a time that was more dream now than reality.

Their relationship had not started when they were genin as most assumed; it was years and one very confused heart later that they had started dating.

He had always wanted to be an ANBU because he had always thought them the best ninja. His father had spoken of the same dream to his mother several times when Neji was younger, but Hizashi Hyūga had never been allowed that dream, the protection of his elder brother all he was allowed to think about.

Hizashi had always told his son that he could be anything he wanted to be and then he could be free of the Hyūga. But everything had crumbled with his death.

Neji had been left all alone by his father, his idol, by one act of malice, every dream his father had given him a thousand miles away as he was thrust into new situations, training with an uncle he didn't know he had, playing with a cousin that was delicate and not allowed to do many of the things he was and then only months after his father's death there was a new sibling to deal with.

He had turned bitter towards everything, his hatred seemingly the only thing driving him until he had met Naruto Uzumaki and had sense pounded into him. After that he remembered the dream his father had given him, the dream of being the best of the best, of being an ANBU.

On the eve of his sixteenth birthday he had boldly entered the Hokage's office and told Tsunade of his dream. She had listened patiently and with without explanations she had said no. When he protested she told him to leave her office.

On his walk home he had been hit upside the head and knocked unconscious. He had woken slowly to find a man with shaggy brown hair, silvery eyes and a smirk on his face sitting across from him. His first reaction was to try to escape but it became painfully clear that he wasn't going to any time soon.

The man had watched him struggle for several minutes before finally telling him to stop.

Neji had frozen immediately and glared at the man, hoping that he would survive whatever was going to happen.

The man's smirk got larger when he stopped struggling, a kunai appearing in his hand as he walked over to Neji and without a word he swung his arm; and embedded the kunai in the wall above Neji's head.

"So you want to be an ANBU," his gravelly voice asked.

Neji nodded once and the man grinned. "It's going to be the hardest thing you have ever done," he stated as he untied Neji. And he was right, it was the hardest thing Neji had ever done, but it was also the most rewarding.

His name was Joji Shiomi but-you-can-call-me-Sir, he had told Neji the first day and soon Neji had come to both love and hate that name. By the end of the month Neji had been in the worst health he had ever been in and his mother had practically begged him to stop, but he wouldn't give up. He couldn't.

The second month had been better, his body slowly getting used to the harsh conditioning it was being put through. The months that followed started running together in his mind. He was given the title of ANBU foot soldier at age seventeen, his birthday marked by an insane battle that he still wasn't sure how he had survived it.

In those years he had started seeing his mother and sister less; it was easier to live in the barracks than at the Hyūga compound. He could ignore everyone and no one had to know how close he had been to death after the latest mission; he always made sure that he was mostly healed or the wounds couldn't been seen under his clothing before he visited his mother. It was easier that way because it didn't cause her as much worry as it did when he was covered with wounds.

His foot came down into a deep puddle and he stopped, gazing down at his drenched shoe for several seconds before he glanced up and got his bearings. He saw that once again he was in front of the Academy. It seemed to be calling to him because he had never spent this much time staring at it before. He went over to the swing hanging on the tree that stood out front.

"Ten, do you remember our first day here?" He asked the wind as he closed his eyes and let his memories take hold.

Tenten Shiomi was the daughter of the man that had put his life through hell all those years, but she was as different as different could be form her father. She was gentle where he was gruff, soft spoken when he was loud and crude, thoughtful to her father's straightforwardness. She was Joji Shiomi's princess and no one was allowed to touch her. Neji ignored this rule at every turn and got to know her better. At first he had never connected the fact his teammate was the daughter of that dragon but when he did it added a new dimension to Joji. He had to admit to himself that while she was his teammate he had never tried to get information about her family life believing that if she wanted him to know it she would tell him.

She was the first and only child of her parents, he discovered, her mother having died years before from an unknown illness. Her mother's death had crushed both father and daughter but had strengthened their bonds to the point they held no secret from each other.

Joji had been aware of her crush and his intentions from the very beginning of their renewed relationship but he had let the relationship continue, realizing that for the first time since her mother's death she had opened up to someone else.

At first Neji was scared that Joji was going to find out and kill him, but as the weeks went along he forgot his fear and took delight in just being near her. She was a balm to the wounds he had received at his clan's vindictive attitudes without him realizing it.

His mother and sister had started seeing a change in his attitude and commented on it and that's when he had realized that for better or worse, he had fallen in love with Tenten Shiomi.

The day he walked up to his boss's door with the intention of declaring his love had been the hardest thing he had ever done up till that point. Joji had been sitting behind his desk like always, the stacks of paperwork waiting to be done rivaling the Hokage's. His eyes had narrowed slightly at the sight of his best agent and he motioned to Neji to sit.

"_Well?"_ Joji started, his hawk eyes taking in how nervous Neji was.

"_Sir,"_ Neji started, hi voice catching in his throat. Neji took a deep breath and gave a small cough, gathering together his courage to speak again. _"Sir, I would like to speak with you about something important."_

"_What you view as important and what _I_ view as important are two different things,"_ Joji had stated dryly.

"_Sir, I think this time we will be on the same page," _Neji said softly, preparing for his death.

"_Oh? How so?"_ Joji raised an eyebrow in the way that had always annoyed Neji during his training.

"_Sir, I would like your permission to take Tenten on a date,"_ with those words he sealed his doom, or so he thought.

"_Oh? Who would Tenten be?"_ Joji asked.

"_Your daughter, sir,"_ Neji replied.

Joji was silent for several seconds and Neji wondered if he had summoned his personal guard to take care of his Hyūga problem but then he spoke. _"Neji,"_ Joji sighed, standing and going over to the single window in the secret base. _"I've known you were going out with my daughter from the beginning. I haven't said anything because she is happy, but if you do anything to my little girl, you _will_ die."_

"_Sir?"_ Neji asked wide eyed.

"_You didn't think that I would have noticed? Tenten has been acting happier recently and she does not keep secrets from me. She told me about her little crush on you and how you had never noticed her before that point. You think I took you under my wing because you were the 'genius-like-has-never-been-seen-and-never-will-again-Hyūga'? No, I did it because of my daughter. I made a promise to her when she was little that I would always be open with her if she was open with me. She told me that you had suddenly grown a decent set of eyes and now you were interested in her. I had you kidnapped that day because of it, you know. Your interest in becoming an ANBU was only an added bonus."_ Joji frowned at Neji. _"While I do not approve, you make her happy, something I have always wished for her. Treat my daughter right, Hyūga or I will personally track you down and kill you."_

"_Yes, sir,"_ Neji stood. _ "Always, sir."_

"_Good. You may take her out, but she has her own ANBU guards. If you break this promise, or you do something I would not like with her, they will tell me. You are dismissed." _Joji waved his hand in dismissal.

"_Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."_ Neji said as he turned and left the office. He hadn't been killed or banished from Konoha; in fact he had been given begrudging approval to date Tenten. It had been his lucky day.

Later that week had been their first official date, ANBU squad included.

He had taken her to the dumpling place, not because he liked it but because she seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with them. He had watched her consume almost three plates of the in only a minute, shocked. That was the first and only time he took her there when he was paying. The rest of the night was mostly uneventful, a walk through the botanical gardens and watching the sunset from Hokage Mountain were the only things he really remembered about that fateful night other than the fact he had wanted to kiss her but knew it was something he would regret later.

"_I had fun,"_ he said instead.

"_Me too,"_ she said with the grin that could get any guy to do anything for her. Why had he never noticed it before?

"_Can I see you again soon?"_ He whispered the statement so the ANBU couldn't hear him hoping he could go out with her alone. It had been one thing when they were just teammates but now he was courting her, her father was much stricter. She was, after all, his little girl.

"_Of course, dummy,"_ she grinned. _"Tomorrow night works."_

"_Okay,"_ he raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. _"Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight,"_ she laughed, waving as the ANBU guards appeared, ready to escort her home.

That night was the first of countless other nights and other memories, but always held a special place in his heart as the night that his purpose in life finally made sense.

あいしてる

"Hisoka," Hinata called, placing breakfast on the table. "Hurry."

"Mom, it's _raining_," he moaned as he came into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, I know," she said as she kissed him on the forehead and quickly brushed his hair with her fingers. She would have to get a comb after it before they could leave. "Don't worry, everything will be okay," she pointed at the table and his breakfast.

"How do you know?" He pouted as he slid into his chair and started poking at his food.

"Don't play with your food," she reminded him. "Because some of the best things in my life have happened on rainy days," she grinned as she sat down across from him. "You were born on a rainy day."

"I was?" his eyes lit up.

"Yes," Hinata motioned to his breakfast. "Eat. You'll need your strength. Lots of shuriken and kunai practice and figuring out strategy problems and making new friends…I'm almost jealous."

"But you've already been to the 'cademy, Mom," Hisoka grinned as he took a big bite.

"I have? Are you sure?" She teased.

"Yep. Mom was the best and she got put with Uncle Kiba and Uncle Shino," Hisoka said around bites.

"Yes, I did," Hinata sighed, thinking back to her Academy days as she sipped her tea. "Finish up quickly," she said suddenly before she could get caught up in memories. "We need to leave soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Hisoka grinned.

"Remember to wash your face and brush your hair," she called as he stood and dashed back to his room. "Ah, little boys," she sighed as she spent the next five minutes gathering all the paperwork she had brought home with her. "Are we ready to go?"

"Beat you!" he exclaimed when she turned to the door.

"Yes, you did," she grinned as he went out the door. "Okay, let's go. Off to the Academy for new adventures," she said dramatically as she closed and locked the door.

"Do you think I'll make any friends?" He asked nervously.

"Of course. Who wouldn't like you?" She put her arm around his shoulders. "You'll make lots of friends."

"If you say so…"

"I know so. Stop worrying. You're hair'll go grey," she joked.

"I'm not going grey!" He protested. "I'm six!"

"But you know who is?" She giggled.

"Grandpa," he replied with a straight face then burst out laughing.

"Grandpa," she laughed with him.

They left the Hyūga district and made their way along the main road, passing other children that Hinata assumed were also starting their first day at the Academy. They arrived in front of the building that had taught countless numbers of ninja, the façade one of the most recognizable in the village.

"Mom, it's that guy," Hisoka pulled on her hand and pointed.

Hinata's gaze followed his finger and took in Neji's form, bent forward on the swing hanging from the great tree in the Academy courtyard, his expression telling her that he was thinking about something sad.

"Yes," Hinata turned away, hoping he would drop the subject.

"He's a Hyūga, isn't he?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, Hisoka, he is," Hinata muttered unhappily.

"Then why have I never seen him 'afore?" Hisoka frowned.

"Before," Hinata corrected. "He doesn't live in the compound."

"What's his name?" Hisoka pressed.

"Hisoka," she said warningly. "His name is Neji, okay?"

"Who's his family?"

"Why do you want to know all the sudden?" Hinata countered.

"'Cause I've never seen him 'afore," the boy replied.

"Before," Hinata sighed. "He's Harumi's brother, okay? Now you know. Let's go inside and meet your teachers."

"Yeah," he grinned and followed his mother but not before he gave the man on the swing one last look.

あいしてる

"Ten," Neji sighed from his position on the swing. "Why did you leave me?" He let out a low moan and looked up, the Academy façade no longer any comfort. He was about to stand and leave when he saw the little boy from before who appeared in his line of vision with Hinata, his mother.

"Hinata's a mother," he said thoughtfully as the pair studied the building. "Seems strange."

The boy turned toward him and pointed, and Hinata turned and took in the fact he was sitting there. Neji saw her wince then say something to the boy, obviously trying to move towards the building. Only the boy said something else that had her looking back at Neji.

"Hinata, it has been a long time. You are still like you were then, something I can't claim. You son is cute and from what Harumi has told me he's a natural genius." If anyone had passed him at that minute they would have instantly reported him to the hospital and had him committed. Men sitting around in front of buildings where children were trained would be cause for alarm alone but he was also muttering to himself.

"So how is the clan dealing with that? Your blood was strong enough to produce him. I'm sure you get a good laugh out of that," Neji chuckled as he watched Hinata finally succeed in pulling the boy inside the Academy, the boy going with one last glance. "I'm happy that you found happiness, but I will always hope that one day we can be friends again, when we can speak without hate between us."

He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he stood and gazed at the door, he could feel the touch of metal on his hand that the metal doorknob had imprinted on his memory and he almost went over to it but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he sighed, turning around and then he was running again, his feet taking him away from his past but even further away from his future.

あいしてる

"I would like to keep Hisoka with his extra lesson training regimen," Shikamaru told Hinata when she came into his office a week later.

"Extra lessons still? Why?" Hinata glanced up from the paperwork she was signing.

"Because," Shikamaru explained, "Since he is the Heir to his clan he must learn any and all secret techniques of the clan on top of his Academy lessons. Academy policy," the pineapple haired man said.

"Funny, there was no such policy when I was at the Academy," Hinata frowned as she handed Shikamaru the papers. "Who will be teaching the lessons?"

"Preferably someone from your clan that knows all the techniques," Shikamaru said dryly.

She gave him a glare. "He already gets lessons from his aunt and when available, my father," Hinata informed the head of the Academy.

"Yes, but I was thinking someone different," Shikamaru replied. The Nara shinobi still couldn't believe that Naruto had talked him into this. When Naruto had burst through his office door and casually informed him about the new bylaw for the Academy about clan heirs Shikamaru could tell he was up to something, but he wasn't quite sure what. Even though his IQ was over 200, Naruto still baffled him. Nothing like that had ever been needed at the Academy before and Shikamaru wondered if Naruto had gotten into some of Sakura's herbs, but then the blond man had explained why he had created the new law.

Hisoka Hyūga, the only child of Hinata was coming to the Academy and he needed help with the Jūken and Byakugan, help that his grandfather and aunt weren't providing apparently. Hinata did her best, Shikamaru knew, but she couldn't do everything and the process to teach secret ninjutsu to novices took a finesse and long afternoons she didn't have, but another recently returned to the village ninja did.

"I am going to assign him to be mentored by a member of the Hyūga clan and currently there is one that isn't doing anything, I'm told."

"Who?" She frowned.

"Neji Hyūga," he replied as he handed her all the paperwork he had drawn up earlier.

"But, Neji, he's," she gave him a flustered look. "He's not here to _stay_. He's just passing through."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, he's staying. And he's already agreed to this. It will be good for Hisoka. After all, Neji is the genius of your clan."

Hinata sat there with a disbelieving look on her face. "I…but…then…I don't know. Are you sure, Shikamaru? Is Neji the best for this job?"

"Absolutely," Shikamaru nodded.

Hinata bit her lower lip. "I have to think about his, Shikamaru. You say he's here to stay but what if he's not? What if Hisoka gets attached to him and then he moves on? I can't let that happen. Hisoka's already lost his father."

"I understand, but I do believe that Neji is the best for this job," Shikamaru gave her a gentle smile. When Naruto had explained this crazy plot to him he had almost laughed in his face until he had realized Naruto was dead serious. Neji Hyūga was to be assigned to Hinata Hyūga's child as an extra mentor. He would, on paper, join the Academy staff so they boy could be mentored. Shikamaru had sniffed something beneath the plot and had gotten Naruto to confess the whole story. Shikamaru's grin got bigger. He liked Neji and Hinata and had seen how they were both hurting. And he hoped for one little boy's sake that Naruto's crazy plot worked.

あいしてる

"I've never heard of this before," Hinata groaned as she paced her office, wearing a path in the tatami. Her father was sitting next to her desk and sipping the tea Harumi had brought for Hinata. Hanabi, to her credit, was sitting by the door and studying the kunai she had in her hand. "What do you think?" She questioned her father.

"I actually think it sounds like a good idea," Hiashi replied as he studied the wagashi on the tray.

"Why do you think it sounds like a good idea?" Hinata questioned him.

"It does," Hiashi replied as he bit into the snack.

"When I was a child you wouldn't let me answer so vaguely," Hinata said dryly.

"I believe that it will be to the benefit of the Heir if he receives special training from someone who knows the Jūken. And who isn't quite as old as I am," Hiashi explained.

"And isn't as busy and impatient as me," Hanabi said bluntly.

"Both of you are just stalling," Hinata growled.

"Sit Hinata, before you wear a hole in the floor."

She gave her father a snarky look before dropping into _seiza_. "Convince me. Tell me of a person you believe could train my son better than his own grandfather and aunt."

"Hiroshi Hyūga," Hiashi said instantly. "He is younger than me by ten years, he has trained many in the secret arts of the Jūken, and he will see it as a great honor to serve the Hyūga in this way."

"You also forgot he likes little boys," Hinata said with narrowed eyes. "Didn't we have to pay a _lot_ of money so the village wouldn't know that?"

"Himitsu Hyūga," Hanabi said. "He is a little older than you; he's married and has two young children. He has been on the most missions for someone in that graduate year, he has been an exemplary part of the Hyūga patrol, you can't find anything wrong with him."

"I can't let him take weeks off at a time just to fulfill some silly graduation requirement. I need him protecting us," Hinata sighed, closing her eyes. Would they ever figure someone out that wasn't a pervert, _too_ over qualified or just plain wrong for the job?

"Kaori Hyūga. Granted she is female, but she is at the dojo everyday and is very diligent in her training regimen. Her father was a former council member, she was trained by one of the best," Hiashi stated.

"It would work if it wasn't for the fact she is blind now," Hinata said dryly. "She was wounded on that mission, what was it? Five months ago? Tsunade-sama doesn't think she will ever regain her sight."

"Fujimi Hyūga," Hiashi said dryly. "I think he would work."

"He's also ninety-six years old and believes that everyone is the First Hokage who he needs to battle," Hinata moaned. "I thought we were looking for actual good people, not drawing their names out of hats."

Hanabi straightened and looked at their father. "Neji is back in town."

Hiashi's eyes started glowing. "Neji will work."

"Like hell he won't!" Hinata yelled then she realized that both her father and sister were staring at her with shocked expressions. She felt the blood rush to her face. "It's just…" she protested lamely. "I don't trust him."

"Why ever not?" Hiashi asked as he finished his snack.

"Dad," Hinata rolled her eyes. "He hasn't been back in the village since her death and all reports I've had say he is mentally unstable. I can't have my son placed into the care of a crazy person. I thought we had gone over this."

"He's grieving, Hinata. There is a difference between sadness and insanity," Hiashi pointed out.

"I lost my husband and you don't see me moping around day by day as if my heart was ripped out," she countered.

Hanabi glanced over at Hiashi with a worried look. "Hinata, this is not about losing a spouse, this is about your son's training. Personally I think Neji's the best person for the job."

"I do as well," Hiashi said. "Hinata, I do not think you will find a more suitable person for this. And perhaps by doing this he will also be healed."

Hinata glared at the both of them. Who did they think they were, talking to her like that? Hisoka was_ her_ son and she had every right to deny people she didn't like access to him.

"Please tell me this isn't because you have some grudge against him, Hinata. Think it over logically," Hanabi pleaded.

"I have been," Hinata groaned, her sister's voice of reason winning out over her misgivings. Of course she shouldn't discount Neji because of some personal grudge. That made no sense what so ever and she would even admit that Neji would be the best persons for the job. She just didn't want her son to get close to another man and have him leave as well.

"Alright," she sighed. "The two of you win. Neji will be the person training him but if Neji does something I don't like, he's gone."

"I knew you'd see reason," Hanabi grinned.

"Don't press your luck," Hinata said sourly.

Could she really do this? Could she let Neji get that close again? The stakes were much higher this time. It wasn't just her that would get hurt if and when Neji left, her son would, too.

And she wouldn't be able to deal with that heartbreak.

あいしてる

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews: sama101, hinata-fan2, rose-of-alabaster, ImCutePoison, winterkaguya

The next chapter will be the last of the dark and depressing ones (but will have humor in the form of Hiashi and a plate of dango) and after that onward with the HUMOR! of trying to get Neji and Hinata together. Thank you for reading.


	5. Mission 5: How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Hisoka and Harumi are my creation.

Mission Five: How to Save a Life

あいしてる

"Mom, you're doing it again," Hisoka complained as Hinata brushed his hair.

"Doing what?" She asked as she stuck her tongue out just enough that a thin line of it could be seen. His hair was getting long and without her knowing where it came from, his hair had a stubborn curl to it that made it difficult to brush.

"That thing you do with your tongue," he complained. "And you're whistling."

"I think you are hearing things," Hinata said. "Are your teeth brushed? Do you have the scroll that Shikamaru-san gave you? How about your kunai pouch?"

"Mom," Hisoka moaned. "I have everything. Stop worrying."

Hinata raised an eyebrow before turning to put the brush away. "If you say so."

He rolled his eyes as he jumped down from his chair and skipped out to the living room where his school bag was waiting. "C'mon Mom," he groaned. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh, are we?" Hinata grinned as she picked up her keys. "I thought you were the one that didn't want to take his bath and go to bed last night so he wanted to sleep in this morning."

"Mom," he groaned again. "Didn't you ever want to stay up late when you were a child?"

Hinata thought about the question for a minute. "I guess… But we better get going or we're going to be late!"

"I tried to tell you that," he moaned. "Let's go!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. She allowed him to drag her along, noticing that there were other parents with excited looking children going the same direction. Only those kids looked to be a year or even two younger than her son. She knew that she had held him back longer than many children were but he was special and if any of the kids in his class started bullying him because of it Shikamaru would end up with a blistered ear.

The courtyard out front of the Academy was full of parents and kids all wandering about, pushing against each other, arguing with one another. Hinata tried to keep the distaste off her face. It was probably the heat that was making everyone grumpy; the temperature was much higher than normal for the late fall causing clothing to stick uncomfortably. Hinata rubbed her palms against her thighs. She knew that ladies didn't sweat but she couldn't help but feel the moisture gathering on her skin.

Hisoka had run off when he saw one of the boys in his class and they were standing huddled together as the shared secrets. Hinata couldn't help but smile. Her son had made a friend. Sending him to the Academy was a good idea. The bell calling the start of classes started ringing and the children quickly went inside and the parents scattered. Hinata spared one more glance at the door which her son had disappeared behind then turned to leave. She didn't have a definite plan on where she was going; all her paperwork was done for the week and as far as she knew no one needed her presence.

She had to admit to herself that she liked the lazy afternoons off because it meant spending it with Hisoka but now that he was in the Academy she didn't know what to do with herself. The heat wasn't going away and she felt her hair getting damper by the moment forcing her to make a decision. She could return to the Hyūga compound and wait till it was time to pick up her son in boredom or she could stop in the hospital. She had once pretended that she would like to work there and had even volunteered several times but she had decided it just wasn't for her. The smell, the noise, she still had strange dreams about being locked in the hospital around all the death and dying.

She stood in the middle of the road wringing her hands, trying to figure out what to do. She knew that Ino took her lunch early and often went over to the flower shop that her parents owned but it wasn't that early so the blonde woman would still be in her office in the hospital. Hinata bit her lower lip then straightened. She was the decisive head of the Hyūga. She did not cower in fear of a building. She wanted to see Ino so she would visit Ino.

She entered the front door and was greeted by Sakura Uzumaki. Hinata had to admit that she rarely saw the pink haired kunoichi and had never really become friends with her. Ino was really the only one outside her genin team that she had formed a lasting friendship with. She didn't count Sakura's husband Naruto as her friend since he was the appointed replacement Hokage when Tsunade retired and had to be friendly to everyone.

"Hinata," Sakura said in a kind voice. "Is there something wrong?"

Hinata made a show of pretending to think about Sakura's question before shaking her head. "I'm here to see Ino."

Sakura's green eyes took on a knowing look and she smiled sadly. "She is in her office."

"Thank you," Hinata said, making sure that her back was perfectly straight and she took the small, ladylike steps she had been taught when she was young.

She had often been told by the cranky old ladies of the Hyūga that she should start looking and acting like the lady she was. She had woken up one day when she was fifteen to discover that all her training clothes and even the binding she used on her chest had been removed. The cranky ladies had arrived before she could even wonder why it was all gone and soon had her wrapped in a jūnihitoe and parading around the main house like a princess. The elaborate kimono had been hot, heavy, and smelled like it had not been given a proper airing before being put on her. She looked back at that day with dislike, not because she didn't enjoy wearing kimono but because she had been given no choice in the matter.

Hinata didn't glance back to see if Sakura was still there. Sakura knew too much about Hinata's disappointing life and often looked on her in pity and Hinata didn't need any more of that, especially not from the future Hokage's wife. She didn't like pity because it was assumed she needed it because she was weak. She was far from weak and resented anyone making that assumption just because she had not developed her ninjutsu as early as her younger sister and had been placed into an arranged marriage which made the villagers assume she couldn't get a husband any other way.

Those thoughts started making her angrier and angrier because those people didn't know her and her circumstance and when she opened the door to Ino's office she was sure she was breathing fire and devil horns had sprouted out of her head.

Ino glanced up when she entered and said, "Do I need to leave you?"

Hinata gave her friend a withering glare as she sat down. "It's your office," she muttered.

"I'm so happy that you noticed that," Ino nodded as she pushed the folders she had away. "So?" she prompted.

Hinata groaned. What was she thinking walking into Ino's office of all places in a bad mood? Ino had decided early on in her kunoichi career that she would rather work with patients at the hospital than actually go on missions. At first she had tried her hand at being a midwife and had soon discovered that watching new life come into the world was…disgusting. She then moved onto helping perform surgeries with Tsunade but that was also not to her liking. While not afraid of blood she disliked bodily fluids and was about to go back into the field when Tsunade told her that Konoha seriously lacked a therapist. Ino had been willing to try her hand at this new task because of her family's hidden mind control jutsu and she believed she could help people by putting them into a reverse trance to help them with problems. She had been right.

If anyone in Konoha, _anyone_ needed someone to listen to their problems they went to Ino. At first she had thought it weird that everyone was coming to a seventeen-year-old, even the old crusty grandpas with their problems but she had quickly grown into her role and could be as bossy as she liked with anyone and they would listen to her.

Since she was the best therapist in Konoha and a close friend, Ino had offered her services free of charge to Hinata when Hokuto died, knowing that mother and son would need to at least talk some about the traumatic experience they had just gone through. That hadn't exactly worked out the way Ino had hoped since Hisoka wouldn't open up to the woman and Ino was reluctant to use the mind-switch jutsu on him because of his young age and the fact his emotions and thoughts were in turmoil the jutsu could have shattered his mind at that stage.

Hinata though, was a different matter. Ino was the only one in the village that knew everything about Hinata's unsatisfactory marriage, the only one that knew that the bride and groom could not stand each other and that Hinata had been hard-pressed to even conjure tears over the man's death.

Hinata actually had to pause and think about why she had been on a war rampage when she entered her friends office then winced. "I saw Sakura."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "A common occurrence at the hospital since she is its head. Usually seeing that bright pink hair doesn't send me on a rampage, though occasionally it does but still, Sakura is a friend, not an enemy. Now spill the real reason you are here and what is eating you."

"Everything," Hinata said vaguely since she knew Ino hated answers like that. General statements were not allowed in this office. That rule was even written on a little sign above Ino's head.

"Wrong answer, try again," Ino said, calmly folding her hands under her chin.

"Seriously, it is everything," Hinata replied, her upper lip twitching as she tried not to smile.

"Then let us try to figure out the start to 'everything,'" Ino said in a soothing voice.

"You know if you weren't such a good friend and fearful kunoichi I would have stood up and slapped you," Hinata said dryly.

"What about Sakura annoyed you, other than her hair?" Ino asked, ignoring Hinata's comments.

Hinata had to think about that. "She always gives me these looks like she is sorry for me, for the way my life has been going recently. It really pisses me off," she shook her head. "No one that knows me would believe that I could even get upset about anything. Maybe I am fed up with the façade I have put on for so long for everyone else. Most of the time that person isn't me. Sometimes I look in the mirror and wonder how the true me and the fake me are even existing in the same body. Pretty soon it is going to tear me apart."

Ino nodded thoughtfully. "What is the source of the anger? Is it some repressed emotion fighting to get out? Something you always wanted to do but were not allowed? Unrequited love? That one is always the saddest."

"What unrequited love would I be mourning?" Hinata asked dryly.

"Maybe somewhere deep down in your unconscious mind you actually hoped that Hokuto would love you and you would be able to have a real marriage. All girls dream of love. Even I do," Ino shook her head. "It hasn't gotten me very far but maybe you can eventually find that person that will love you in return. That person who gives without expecting to receive in return. The one you can spend your life with. Listen to me, I sound like a helpless romantic."

"You deserve romance as much as the next person," Hinata reminded her. "Just because you listen to everyone else's problems all day doesn't mean that you can ignore your own."

Ino started at her. "Are you trying to play reverse roles on me? That's not allowed in this office," she said with a straight face then started laughing. Everyone who had ever gone to Ino knew she didn't like vague answers, talk back or people trying to reverse roles with her.

"You give me little choice," Hinata said with a grin, all the anger she had felt before entering the room having evaporated. "How can I sit here and listen to you talk about love and not remind you that someone is out there for you, too? I thought you and Sai are dating?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "No." Her tone told Hinata not to press the issue even though Ino herself would have had no problem what so ever if it had been Hinata's boyfriend they were discussing. "We are talking about Hinata's problems, not Ino's. Now, were where we? Sakura?"

"No, Sakura was just an easy outlet," Hinata sighed. "She has the privilege of knowing almost everything about what happened with Hokuto. I don't like people knowing about that," she muttered.

"Knowing about what?" Ino asked as she scribbled something down on a scroll she had suddenly produced.

"You had better not be taking notes," Hinata said in a deathly voice.

"No," Ino said, avoiding eye contact. "What is it that you dislike people knowing? That you didn't get along? That you refused to sleep with him after you knew about Hisoka?"

"No," Hinata hissed. "About how he died."

Both Ino's eyebrows went up. She knew that the man had died when something happened to his heart; she had always assumed that it was a heart attack but by Hinata's tone that wasn't the whole story. It was a good thing Ino was good at getting the whole story from people.

"He died of a heart attack," Ino said. "That is hardly something that you would want to cover up."

Hinata shook her head. "It isn't the heart attack, it is what made it happen that has been hidden away in the deepest places never to seen the light of day."

"Oh?" Ino said in her most soothing voice. "What about it is that bad?"

Hinata stared at the other woman. "He was three times my age and hated virgins. He believed them to be bad sports because they wouldn't know what to do with him, how to handle what he wanted done. He sickened me. It is a good thing that I didn't find out about _that_ until after I was already pregnant with Hisoka or I would never have allowed him to touch me again and Hanabi would have been providing the Hyūga heir."

"He _disliked_ virgins?" Ino frowned.

"Hated them. They didn't know how to do all the perverse things he liked. That's why he visited the Red Light district all the time. He practically had to be dragged out of some harlot's bed to come to our wedding. If it wasn't bad enough that he had several mistresses and several other women he saw on the side, he had the gall to catch some disease from one of them and died because of it! His aorta exploded! He left his son who worshiped him alone because he couldn't find pleasure except in some whore's arms." Hinata fell silent and Ino didn't try to get her to talk again.

The silence continued as Ino thought about all she knew about Hokuto Hyūga. The man had been so much older than his wife it was almost laughable that they really were married. Their only child had been born before their first anniversary and by all accounts he loved his son in a way that he could never love his wife. Ino hadn't known about the women though, at least not that large number. Hinata had mentioned a mistress before and Ino only assumed it was some Hyūga woman, not a prostitute.

"If his death wasn't embarrassing enough," Hinata suddenly said, "Sakura insisted on doing tests to make sure that he hadn't given me what he had. It was horrible explaining to her that I hadn't slept with that man for over five years. She got that pitying look in her eyes. I hate that look. I don't need people's pity. She actually got me to admit that I had only slept with him three times! I hate having someone know about that, being able to hold it over me."

Ino started at her friend. "You need to get laid."

"Excuse me?" Hinata gasped.

"That or take a nice long bath once or twice a week," Ino nodded thoughtfully speaking to herself.

"What?" Hinata's face scrunched up.

"It is the obvious solution to your problems. You had a husband that was unfaithful in bed and you never had a happy experience with the physical intimacy that exists between a man and a woman when they like each other. You're bitter because you never got to truly experience that with a man you actually liked. That's what I suggest. Start focusing on Hinata and stop worrying about what everyone else thinks about you. Even if you don't want to get remarried, you can still allow yourself a chance at love. Think about it," Ino said with a grin.

"I can't," Hinata said simply. "I loved once, but that turned to hate. Love is not as simple as you want it to be Ino. Maybe that is why you and Sai are no longer together. He has no emotions and you have the need for a man that does. I have to keep my son safe as well. I can't let him get close to another man only for that man to leave us as well. I have to protect him." Abruptly she stood. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"No," Ino said. "It is never bad to talk about what you feel. I'm sorry if I was too pushy today but you brought up such a fascinating subject and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry if my suggestion was made in a hurtful way."

"Don't apologize, Ino," Hinata sighed. "Then I would have to for my comments on your relationship with Sai. I think it is time for me to go. We have spoken of many things."

Ino nodded once. "I'm always here for you, Hinata."

Hinata managed smiled. "You know I'll be back even with Sakura's hair and all of that."

あいしてる

"_I'm sorry."_ The words played through Neji's mind as he lay in bed. _"I'm sorry."_ He hated those words. He could see Tsunade standing next to a prone form in his mind. _I'm sorry_. How would Tsunade being sorry bring back Tenten? He felt like slapping her. How could she know the pain he was suffering? How could she know that it felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest?

He rolled onto his side, forcing the pillow under his head better as he thought about that day. Tenten had been smiling and happy that he was back home. She had told him to take a shower and go to bed because she knew he was tired from his long mission. He had done as she suggested even though he wanted to talk to her about that mission but he had decided it could wait until the morning. She had laughed when he kissed her before turning and disappearing into the bathroom. He had returned to the living room and sat down next to her on the couch, her favorite TV show on. They had finished it together then she told him she was going to take a bath. She had told him to go to bed again but he shook his head, he had paperwork to finish and if he didn't her tyrant of a father would skin him alive. She had laughed at that suggestion then told him she would deal with her father for him. He had fallen asleep on the couch with the memory of her laugh.

He remembered that she laughed a lot when they were together. He liked to think about that. It told him that she had enjoyed being with him and she enjoyed his sometimes not so happy personality. She had laughed at him when he asked her to marry him. She had laughed when he kissed her a little longer than was expected at their wedding ceremony. She had laughed at him when he tried to make breakfast for her their first morning of married life and utterly failed.

He liked her laughter; it had always reminded him of the tinkling of a thousand bells. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Everything about that life with her had been beautiful. His life now was devoid of anything that could be called remotely beautiful though. Only his nephews could chase away his demons now but that was only for a little while. He didn't think that they would ever go away. That's why he liked going on A and even S ranked missions because they were so hard that his mind could only concentrate on them; he had no time to dwell on his lost life and love.

He tried to roll over again and finally decided to abandon the bed all together. His insomnia was supposed to get better the ANBU medic had assured him a month after Tenten's death. Now a year later he still couldn't fall asleep unless it was drug induced or exhaustion that caused him to collapse. There was a dish of fresh fruit on his kitchen table thanks to his sister and a note that reminded him to actually eat. He picked up an apple and considered it before moving to the drawer where Tenten had all the knives lined up in order from small cutting knives to the large meat cleaver she always threatened people with. He stared at the large knife for a long time. He could almost feel the sharp blade cutting through his skin. Tenten had always made sure that all her knives were as sharp as could be.

He reached down and took it in his hand, feeling the balance of the clumsy blade. The metal was cold as he slowly ran it over his finger. It would have no problem slicing through a vein or artery with a vengeance. His blood would stain the floor like hers did in the bathroom. He would be able to see her again. That thought made him raise the blade to his neck. He was so lonely without her. He desperately wanted to see her again. One flick of his hand and it would all be over. He wondered if those who committed suicide were allowed to go to heaven with those who lost their lives in tragedies like she did. The muscles in his arm flexed as he closed his eyes. Even death had to be better than this half life he lived. He made a sweeping motion with his arm.

The moments went by. He finally opened his eyes when a sticky substance washed over his fingers. He stared down at the apple he had so perfectly sliced in half with the cleaver. His small existence washed over him and he felt the liquid making trails down his cheeks but he couldn't stop the tears. He knew that his death would affect many people and not in a good way. He had to survive to see his nephews grow up. He had to teach them the Jūken since Sōsuke couldn't. He had to be there when they needed advice on girls they couldn't get from their parents. He needed to be there when they proudly graduated the Academy and received their hitai-ate. He couldn't die quite yet. Tenten would never forgive him if he ended his own life. She would have wanted him to continue living.

He tried to push all that away and quiet his mind as he thought about how large the decision he had almost made was. He had tried to end his own life. That had him going to the door and forcing his feet into his sandals. He didn't even bother to lock his door as he wondered around Konoha dressed in the loose fitting training clothing that worked better as pajamas.

He ended up standing in his sister's doorway and by the yelling his brother-in-law was doing they had no idea who he was. Sōsuke jumped out of the door with a kunai in each hand.

"_Neji?"_ The man asked incredulously. "What the heck are you doing here and at this time of night and in your pajamas and acting like a burglar and…"

"Shut up Sōsuke," Harumi ordered as she came outside. "Go inside and calm down Kai and Riku. I'll talk to my brother."

Neji watched the man go. He had let his sister marry that blunderer why? He obviously couldn't take care of his family in a false crisis, what would he do if there was a real one?

"Neji, you had better have a good explanation as to why you are here at this time of night," Harumi started in a growl.

"I was slicing an apple," Neji said deadpan.

"An apple," Harumi said in disbelief. "You woke me up in the middle of the night and made my husband crap his pants because of an _apple_?"

"I tried to slit my throat," he said softly. "I think you will be happier that I sliced the apple instead."

Harumi closed her eyes. "Neji," she shook her head before hugging him. "You have to stop this. You are letting the grief win, Neji. You can't let it win."

"I'm trying," he whispered.

"Maybe it will be best if you move in with someone else. Maybe even back to Mom's. Someone should be with you at all times."

Neji nodded and his sister kissed his cheek. "Let me get my shoes."

They walked the short distance in silence though Harumi had a death grip on his arm. They stood under the awning over the door to the house they grew up in waiting for their mother to respond to the knock. Natsuki appeared a moment later, her eyes narrow.

"Who died?" Harumi winced at her mother's words but Neji only blinked.

"Didn't I?" He asked.

"You two do realize it is the middle of the night? If you are here to tell me that you have always had incestuous thoughts about each other then leave. I don't want to hear it." Natsuki waved her hands.

"Neji has decided to sell his apartment since he is rarely there and wants to know if you would allow him to stay with you," Harumi said. "He doesn't want to live in the barracks."

"No, I want to kill myself and need someone to make sure I don't do it," Neji countered. "Harumi wants to paint a pretty picture. I just want it to end."

Natsuki's shoulders fell. "Come inside. Your old room is still the way you left it. Stay here as long as you need. I do understand your pain, Neji," his mother whispered to him. "But I had you and Harumi to keep me going after your father's death. You have no one."

"I'm a bad roommate," he said. "I'm a serious insomniac. Sometimes I have night sweats and terrors. I'm a grouch to be around in the morning. Are you sure, Mom? I could stay with Lee."

"You are always welcome here, Neji. So is Harumi," Natsuki looked at her daughter. "Let me make you some of my special sleep juice and then we can all go back to sleep."

"Thanks Mom," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Neji," Natsuki whispered. "The hardest part will be saving you from yourself."

あいしてる

Neji woke the next day groggy from his mom's sleep draft to her shaking him.

"Get up, quickly," Natsuki said tightly. "Hiashi-sama has been looking for you all morning and finally sent someone over to ask where you've gone."

Neji sat up slowly. "Uncle Hiashi? What does he want?"

"The messenger didn't say," Natsuki said. "Hurry."

"Yes, ma'am," Neji replied as he stood. "I'll hurry."

He quickly returned to his apartment and changed into clean clothes. Harumi had already been there. Boxes were neatly stacked next to the door, waiting for him to fill them with his personal items. Since he didn't put a great personal worth in collecting meaningless things his apartment was very sparse and his clothes would probably take the most boxes when all was said and done.

He remembered to lock the door this time and was back in the Hyūga compound within ten minutes. He approached the doors to the Main house wearily. He didn't want to think about why he might have been summoned. Surely Hiashi hadn't heard about the disturbance in Natsuki's house last night, but Harumi was Hinata's personal servant so maybe he had.

A young man Neji had never seen before lead him down the dark corridor toward the office that Hiashi had always inhabited while Neji was growing up then they turned and entered a room down the hall from that office, a room that Neji didn't think he had ever been in.

His uncle was sitting by the low table with a cup of tea in his hands. Hiashi's white eyes studied Neji for a brief second before nodding at the spot across from him.

"Neji," Hiashi greeted as he sipped his tea. "You look well."

"I am, thank you," Neji lied. "What can I do for you, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi chuckled. "Neji, I do believe that you can call me 'uncle' Hiashi. I do not mind. You have earned it."

"Uncle Hiashi," Neji said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your summons? Is there something you want me to do?"

"I believe that your sister is a genius when it comes to making tea," Hiashi said, ignoring Neji. "Never have I tasted better tea. It always has such a light, sweet flavor without any sweetener added."

"Harumi has always been good at cooking," Neji acknowledged. "How can I be of service to you this day, Uncle?"

"Neji, I have a question for you," Hiashi said as he pushed a second cup of tea across the table. "Do you like dango?"

"Dango?" Neji's eyebrows knit together. "It is just fine. Is that why you asked me to come here? To decide what types of food I like?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would like some dango," Hiashi said, producing a platter with several dango skewers on it.

"Ah, thank you?" Neji took one in confusion.

"I have always believed that it is good to eat several small meals throughout the day rather than three large meals. Your body goes into overdrive trying to digest a large amount of food while with small meals it can digest slowly and get all the nutrients it needs from the food," Hiashi nodded as he ate a dumpling.

"It is a good idea to eat slowly as well," Neji said dryly. "You must chew at least one hundred times before swallowing. It helps your stomach know when it is full when you eat so slowly so you do not over eat."

"A very good point," Hiashi chuckled and Neji noticed a twinkle in the older man's eyes. "I suppose that I have left you in suspense long enough." Hiashi nodded his head. "Yes."

"So?" Neji prompted. He had never known his uncle to act like this.

"Neji, as a genius member of the prestigious Hyūga clan, we have felt that you are the best choice for the job of great importance."

"Which is?" Neji asked, getting annoyed with his uncle's vague words.

"We want you to train Hisoka in the Jūken and the Kaiten. You are the only one that is qualified enough to train my grandson," Hiashi took a sip of tea. "Well?"

"Me? Train Hinata's son?" Neji felt like finding that meat cleaver again. "It will never work."

"Nonsense," Hiashi waved his hand. "You will start your training tomorrow."

あいしてる

I like this new Hiashi. I think that since he is not the Head anymore he has time to cultivate a number of different tastes. Plus I think he does it to keep Hinata and Hanabi on their toes (and now Neji). I hope you like the New Hiashi as I find him hilarious and yes, this is the last depressing chapter. Now we have crazy Hiashi to look forward to and how Naruto, Hisoka, and Hanabi plan on getting our couple together!


	6. Mission 6: To Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Own Naruto I do not.

Mission Six: To Tomorrow

あいしてる

"Nonsense," Hiashi waved his hand. "You will start your training tomorrow."

Neji's mouth fell open. "But…"

"Are you or are you not the young man that figured out the Jūken and Kaiten all by himself by just watching those who knew how? I think you will be a good teacher." Hiashi's eyes glowed. "Do you not believe so?"

Neji quickly took a bite of dango so he wouldn't have to respond. He then started to gag on it.

"Tea?" Hiashi suggested.

Neji nodded. Just how was he going to get out of this one? Hiashi was one of the few people in the clan he actually respected because his uncle had earned that respect and he was loathe to disappoint this man. He took a sip of tea to clear his throat and noted that Hiashi's praise of Harumi's tea making skills was dead on.

"Sir," he started, knowing his uncle didn't like that form of address but he had to get his point across. "There are many more men in this clan that are more worthy of training the Heir than I. I am of the Branch house and am rarely in Konoha because I am a trusted ninja of Konoha. And I really do not know how to act around young children. I can't remember my own childhood to be able to relate to Hisoka-sama. I am sure that that someone else more qualified will be found and I will be leaving the village soon to go on another mission."

Hiashi studied his nephew's face. "Neji, it is that speech you just gave me that makes me even more sure that you will be the right man for this job. You helped train Hinata when she was younger and Hanabi has always sung your praises when it comes to our clan's secret techniques. Plus you know the pain of losing your father at a young age. You can understand Hisoka's grief the best out of anyone in the clan."

Hiashi fell silent as he thought about his brother and the untimely death that had taken him when Neji was small. Neji for his part didn't say anything because he knew he would start saying things that would be offensive to the retired former Hyūga Head. He didn't want to remind the man that it was he that was supposed to die, not Hizashi.

"How did you know that I was going to be in Konoha for an extended amount of time? How did you know that I would be the best for this job?"

"Neji, I have never seen you so uncertain of yourself," Hiashi frowned.

"I had never lost…" Neji trailed off. How could he explain to his uncle how he felt? Hiashi had never been the sort of man to put much stock in emotions so would he be able to understand Neji's position? "Uncle, I have lost the woman that I loved and I am not getting over it. I…I do not believe that I am the right person for this job. Please look for someone else."

"No," his uncle patiently said. "I still believe that you are the perfect person. You _understand_ what my grandson is going through. You can help each other get over your grief. Happy memories come along after all the grief is gone. And while you may still feel sad sometimes, it is best to remember than try to forget that the person ever existed. I know that your wife's death was a terrible blow to you but you need the healing that being around another grieving person can bring."

Neji sat silent. His uncle had given him every good reason why he should do what he wanted but Neji was still wary. He knew what it was like to get attached to someone as a child and then have them leave. It wasn't even his father he was thinking about; it was his mother's younger brother. Daichi had taken the young Neji under his wing after Hizashi's death. He had patiently worked with Neji every day for a year and Neji was finally starting to open back up and act like a normal small boy when Daichi had disappeared on day and not returned until Neji was ten. His mother had never given an explanation for why her brother disappeared, Daichi had finally told Neji right before Tenten's death that he had been admitted to the mental health facility at the hospital because he started having suicidal thoughts during a mission. He had killed his teammates because he believed them to be his enemies. Daichi had never recovered fully from that mental breakdown and now he lived quietly in a small shack outside the village walls, alone.

The trauma of having Daichi take interest in him after Hizashi's death was tripled by his uncle's departure and he had turned bitter because of it. He had tried to kill Hinata because he thought he could be the Heir of their clan. He had turned delusional and only after Naruto beat him during the chūnin exams had brought back reality.

"You know more about what Hisoka-sama needs than I do," Neji finally said. "If you believe that I will be the mentor that will bring the best results then I shall train him but please understand I too have a duty, to the village. I cannot ignore a summons from the Hokage if it comes. Please explain this to Hisoka-sama. I do not want him to become attached to me and then I leave for an extended mission. It would break his heart."

"Yes," Hiashi smiled. "I know this. I have instructed my daughter to tell her son about how you will be training him in the afternoons but you will not be anything else. If the Hokage asks you to go on a mission I do not have the power to refuse her. We all understand our responsibilities to the village."

"Thank you, Uncle," Neji bowed formally to the former Hyūga head.

"Tomorrow, then," Hiashi said.

"Yes, tomorrow," Neji replied.

あいしてる

Hisoka sat on the swing in the courtyard of the Academy watching his aunt's form growing bigger and bigger. He had been sitting on the swing for a full hour, watching his classmates being picked up by their parents within the first fifteen minutes after classes let out.

During that short time he had played a game of kickball with another kid whose parents were usually late but he too was picked up. The swing could only amuse a an active six-year-old for so long and soon he was so bored he started making up stories about why his aunt hadn't come sooner.

She had been called away on a super secret mission to protect the Daimyō of Fire's precious crown jewels. She had been kidnapped by invading bald aliens that wanted her hair so they could fit in. Pirates had sailed up the Nakano River and had given her the age old question: join or go to Davy Jones' Locker. A group of rogue, singing samurai had discovered that she had a lovely singing voice and had convinced her to join them.

Those reasons had amused him for a while then his mind turned somber. She had decided not to come because she wanted him to show off his new skills at finding this way home. He was trying to teach him a lesson in patience. She wanted to test his abilities on how long he could stay in once position, quiet, and she was hiding in the tree across the way, watching him. Those reasons didn't strike him as very good ones but at least it was better than the truth: she forgot.

"You're late," he said gravely as Hanabi came to a stop next to him.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hanabi sighed. "I had to help your mom and lost track of time. I'll make it up by taking you for a snack," she offered hopefully.

Hisoka kept his sad look though it was hard when food was in the equation. "I guess."

"Okay," Hanabi grinned. "Where do we want to go?"

"I want ramen," he said thoughtfully. "I haven't been to Ichiraku in forever since Uncle Naruto last took me."

"Ichiraku it is," Hanabi said. She took Hisoka's hand in her own and led him through the winding streets that could confuse all but those who lived in the village and traveled them daily.

"Guess what?" Hanabi said suddenly.

"What?" Hisoka replied dejectedly.

"You're going to start your training tomorrow! What do you mean what," Hanabi ruffled the boy's hair. "You should be happy."

"I know," he bit his lower lip. "But Mom told me that even though Neji-san is going to be training me he won't be around except in the evenings and she isn't going to be there during the training sessions. She doesn't seem to like him."

"Don't worry; your mom is just really good at hiding her true feelings. She and Neji really do like each other no matter how it looks," Hanabi stated.

"She looked like she wanted to pull his ears off," Hisoka muttered. "Maybe he wasn't a good choice."

Hinata winced. "She's just mad that he hasn't been in the village for a while. She'll get over it. Don't worry, Hisoka-kun, you soon will have a new dad."

"If you say so, Aunt Hana," he sighed.

"Don't turn cynical, your mother will kill me," Hanabi chided. "Anyway, we're here."

The ramen stand that faithfully fed many of the village's residents had recently expanded a little, offering more private seating around the back. Teuchi had been forced to hire another worker and even joked that if Naruto ever needed a job he could have one there and eat all the free ramen he wanted. That had caused him to pause and seriously consider taking that job instead of becoming Hokage. Sakura had promptly told him no way in hell was he giving up his dream to work at the ramen stand and Naruto had agreed but still frequented the shop as often as he could.

Hanabi glanced around as they entered, noting who was in the stand and how they were positioned. There were only three people in the stand and one of them was paying his bill as they came in. The second person was sitting at the counter with an open book, thoroughly engrossed. The third person was…Naruto.

The former village idiot's face lit up when he saw Hanabi and Hisoka. He waved them to the private booth that Teuchi had installed for him so people wouldn't bug him all the time. He started motioning for them to join them and Hanabi groaned. Hisoka glanced up at his aunt and Hanabi groaned again.

"Okay," she sighed and Hisoka happily ran across the floor and slid into the booth next to Naruto. The blond man put his arm around the boy's shoulders as Hanabi sat down stiffly across from them.

"Hey, Hanabi," Naruto grinned. "How's it going?"

"If I wanted to discuss how it was going I would have found someone else more interesting to discuss it with. We just came here to eat then leave."

"Who made her eat a lemon?" Naruto asked Hisoka.

"Don't know," Hisoka replied as Ayame appeared to take their order. He ordered pork ramen with an approving grunt from Naruto. Hanabi ordered salt ramen, deadpan.

"So I heard a report that said that your father convinced Neji to train Hisoka," Naruto said as he ate a noodle. "How was his attitude?"

"Defiant," Hanabi nodded toward Hisoka in warning. "He agreed though, that is all that matters."

"Hum," Naruto slurped some broth. "Still going strong on the 'I hate Hinata Hyūga' thing is he? We need to give him a gentle nudge in the right direction I think. I already had him reassigned to temporary permanent duty in the village. He will be on assignment here for at least a month, if not longer."

"One would wonder if you are not yet Hokage how you manage to do these things," Hanabi said as Ayame brought their orders and set them down. Hanabi picked up her chopsticks and thoughtfully twirled the noodles around but did not eat.

"I do most of the paperwork anymore," Naruto replied as he finished off what was left of his ramen. "Tsunade decided that it was high time I learned how to do it all on my own before she retires permanently. She _is_ semi-retired you know."

"D'you really think this will work?" Hisoka asked, pulling the adults from their mind games. "If Neji-san and my mom don't get along will he really want to be my new dad?"

"Of course," Hanabi said instantly. "He's going to take one look at you and decide that he wants to remain here indefinitely so he can be with you."

"Neji has a big heart when he allows people to see it," Naruto said. "Your aunt is right. One look at Hisoka-kun and Neji is going to wonder how he could ever stay away."

"But they gots to like each other to get married, right?" Hisoka pressed.

"Yes," Naruto said slowly.

"Then we gots to figure out how to make them like each other," Hisoka moaned. "If they don't like each other I won't get a dad."

Naruto and Hanabi glanced at each other. Naruto winced while Hanabi pressed her lips into a thin line. They had both forgotten the real reason behind them forcing Neji to train Hisoka.

"Don't worry, Hisoka-kun!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time. Hanabi and I will make sure you get a new dad! Just leave it to me."

"I'd rather not," Hanabi said dryly. "Something this important…"

"Anyway," Naruto said over her, "Let's think of ways they can meet each other and start getting along again."

"Mom likes to walk under the _sakura_ and go to the meadow outside of the village that has lots of flowers. She likes to press them and make medicine from others," Hisoka offered helpfully.

"Well, the _sakura_ are all gone for the year," Naruto said. "But the meadow will still be in bloom for a few more short weeks. A walk, hum," Naruto scratched his chin. "Is there a way to get Neji reassigned to Hinata's private guards?"

Hanabi gave him a dark stare. "I am not manipulating my sister and cousin even if it is to get my nephew a new father," she growled. "The best we could do is get Neji assigned to Hisoka as a private guard," she sighed.

"That shouldn't be that hard now that Neji has been assigned to train Hisoka-kun in the secret techniques of the Hyūga," Naruto stated dryly. "Especially if the Hokage orders it."

"You're not the Hokage," Hanabi pointed out. "No matter how much you pretend to be it."

"Yes, but as I informed you, I am the de facto Hokage. I do everything except actually have the title. Tsunade-baa will be retiring at the end do of the year, anyway," Naruto stuck out his tongue in a un-Hokagelike manner.

"Pseudo-Hokage is more like it," Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him.

"You want to argue specifics?" Naruto moaned. "We're supposed to be doing reconnaissance."

"How are we supposed to do that if all we've done is eat ramen?" Hanabi shot back.

"What's reconie-ah-sense?" Hisoka tried to say the word but had never heard it before then and had no idea how to say it or what it meant. That question broke Hanabi and Naruto out of their staring contest.

"It means to observe and take notes on how the enemy is acting and how best to exploit their weaknesses," Hanabi said.

"It means," Naruto said with a glare at Hanabi, "That we need to figure out what things both your mom and Neji like to do and then have them both do it, _together_."

"Mom likes to pick flowers," Hisoka offered helpfully.

Naruto gave him a soft smile. "What else does she like to do?"

Hisoka frowned. "She likes to take walks and eat dango and play with Uncle Shino, Uncle Kiba and Akamaru. She likes to read a lot and she likes to sing but only when she doesn't think people can hear her. She likes to practice Jūken really early in the morning, before I'm even awake and she likes it when people tell her she's done a good job."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, what do we know about what Neji likes to do?"

"He likes being a jōnin," Hanabi offered as she pushed her bowl away from herself.

"You're really negative today," Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

Hanabi looked over at Hisoka. "Not here."

"Well, we know they will have to talk about Hisoka's progress, so let's start with that," Naruto said, turning to Hisoka. "Do you think you are up to it, Hisoka-kun?"

The boy grinned. "Yep."

"You know, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Hanabi said to Naruto as Hisoka bolted off of the bench and to the front of the shop.

"No, I think deep down Neji needs this as much as Hinata and Hisoka need it. Neji has been beating himself up over Tenten's death. He is still grieving and the fact that he thinks he could have saved her if he hadn't fallen asleep like that is eating him up inside. This will work, Hanabi," Naruto grinned.

"Your enthusiasm is almost infectious," Hanabi groaned. "Okay, I'll go along with it."

あいしてる

Neji had sorted all of his things into three boxes. Three boxes were all that he had from over five years living in the apartment. His entire life was in three boxes. It seemed almost sad, he reflected as he, Harumi, and Natsuki carried the boxes back to the Hyūga compound. All of Tenten's things had been put in storage after her death and he had never gained the courage to go back to the storage unit and look through all of it because he knew it still had too many memories hidden away from the world.

Natsuki had happily cleaned his old room while he was in the meeting with Hiashi and had even chuckled when he came back to tell her what it was all about. Hisoka-sama was a strange little boy, she had commented. He always was so serious and grave about everything. He was also shaping up to be one of the rare Hyūga geniuses. Hanabi and Hiashi worked with him daily teaching him the Jūken and Hinata was working to teach him about running their clan. He was the Heir that Hiashi had so desperately wanted but never had, his mother confided.

Neji shook his head. After his wife's death Hiashi could have remarried but he never did. Instead he forced his daughter to bear his burden of producing the male Heir the Hyūga demanded. Theirs was a clan of secrets so deeply hidden that no one could ever discover them. Even those who were members of the clan did not know the deadly secrets it had. They never would. The clan heads had made sure of it. He was one of the rare ones who knew since he actually knew about the vile deeds of the clan. The Hyūga were not as united as they wanted the village to think.

"Neji, I've been asking you for the last minute where you want this?" Harumi demanded. He blinked. He hadn't realized they were back in the compound, at their mother's house until she pulled him from his thoughts.

"Anywhere," he replied. "I don't have that much stuff," he set his own box down.

"I noticed," Harumi said dryly. "Don't worry; we'll get you cheered up in no time."

"I do not need 'cheering up,' Harumi," he said deadpan. "What I need is someone to bring my old life back. I'm sure there's a jutsu for that."

"Yeah, a forbidden one," Harumi rolled her eyes.

"Using a forbidden jutsu and making yourself feel better is better than having a half life," he informed her.

"Wow. You're the one that was always all, 'You can't do that, Harumi! You have actually _work_ on getting what you want. No shortcuts.'"

He gave her his best glare. "Thank you for your help. Now leave."

"No," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to. Not until you give me a smile, a real one, not those fake-y ones you give everyone else."

He pressed his lips together tightly then slowly pulled them back in what was the best smile he could manage. Harumi burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha, good luck not scaring everyone away with that creepy look," she laughed.

"Leave," he growled.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," she laughed as she walked out the door.

He gave her a back a long glare before turning and kicking his door closed. His sister seemed to think it was okay to make fun of him but he would show her. He was the older sibling and by that right he was going to make her pay for her teasing. Oh yes, she would pay. That thought brought a true smile to his face.

あいしてる

Hisoka sat contently by his mother's side that evening. Hinata was absently stroking his back as she went over a scroll. He had been trying his hardest the whole evening to remember what it had been like in the evenings when his dad was alive but those memories had grown fuzzy in the last year and all he could remember was it was quiet then, too. His dad hadn't liked loud noises in their apartment and from a young age Hisoka had discovered it was better to listen to his dad than go against his rules and get in trouble. He had never been beaten for breaking the rules but being forced to stay in his room without his toys was torture.

His mom was different, though. She didn't care how loud he was as long as he didn't get crazy and start smashing stuff. He had always liked his mom a lot and thought she smelled pretty but she was distant with everyone, including him. He really couldn't remember a time when his parents ever interacted other than to ask trivial things like pass the soy sauce. They never acted like they even liked each other, his mom had tolerated his dad and his dad was content to ignore his mom.

He had once heard his dad say to some man they met in the corridor at the main house that he was happiest when he wasn't around his wife and thank Kami she had given birth to a son the first time around. Hisoka always remembered this because it struck him as odd. Why wouldn't his dad like his mom? She was pretty, she smelled like sunshine after a heavy rain when he wasn't allowed to play outside, and she always knew the answers, even to his grown-up questions.

He pulled back from her and she looked up from her scroll. "What's up?"

"You smell nice," he blurted out then blushed when she laughed.

"Thank you," she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Why'd you laugh?" he moaned.

"Sorry. It's just been so long time since anyone has said that to me," she answered wistfully.

"Daddy never did?" He asked in shock.

"No, he was too busy to notice," she said sadly.

Hisoka was silent as he thought about that. "He still could of."

"Could have," Hinata corrected as she turned to gaze out the window. She was silent for a long time before turning back to look at him. "Maybe."

Hisoka bit his lip. "D'you thin Neji-san will like me?"

"Of course," she replied automatically. "Who wouldn't like you?"

"Mom you're my mom so you gots to say that," he moaned. He was silent a long time too before he asked, "What if he wants to stay the night? He can sleep in my room."

Hinata gave him a sharp stare. "He would not spend the night. Please get that notion out of your head. He is going to teach you Jūken, nothing else. Please refer to him as Neji-sensei though. You must show him your respect."

Hisoka sucked in his lip and started chewing on it. His mom didn't want to talk about Neji. Just like Aunt Hana and Naruto had implied earlier.

"Is he nice?" He finally ventured to ask.

"Hisoka, I have not seen the man for many years. I do not know how he will act," she started frowning and her eyes went back to the window again telling Hisoka that he wasn't going to get anymore answers out of her tonight.

"In fact," she suddenly said, standing. "It is a certain little boy's bedtime. Go brush your teeth and I mean brush them, don't just put some tooth paste in your mouth and claim you have brushed them."

Hisoka groaned. "Okay."

Hinata smiled and pulled him close. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sleep well," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You have a big day tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," he giggled.

あいしてる

Hisoka woke up the next morning and was so excited that he almost forgot to eat breakfast he was so anxious to get to the Academy so he could start his day. He tried to fly through his lessons and had to be sent to the end of the line twice when he made a mistake and the other kids whispered about him behind his back but he didn't care, he was going to have fun with Neji-sensei this evening.

He tried to skip lunch but Iruka-sensei was watching and made him eat his bento box. All afternoon he felt queasy and he told Temari-sensei that his stomach hurt. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the infirmary with Nurse-sensei (he didn't know her real name) taking care of him. She was nice enough to him, she stroked his back and gave him fruit juice to drink saying it would sooth his stomach, but he was still worried. What if Neji-sensei didn't like him?

That thought made his stomach cramp up again and he let out a low moan which brought Nurse-sensei back over. She felt his forehead and asked him if he wanted her to call his mom so he could go home. He shook his head violently in response. If his mom was called and he went home then she would never let him met Neji-sensei that night.

Nurse-sensei had him stand up and walk around the room ten minutes before class let out to see if he was still nauseous. He managed to keep his moans to himself during that time so she allowed him to go wait in the courtyard by himself but not before she handed him a note she had written for his mom. He stuffed it in his pocket. He wasn't going to give it to his mom. At least not until tomorrow when she couldn't say he couldn't train with Neji-sensei. Aunt Hana picked him up on time and they walked quickly through the village, not even stopping when one of his aunt's friends called out to her.

He knew his aunt was as nervous as he was about training that evening. She hadn't been very optimistic yesterday at Ichiraku Ramen and her nervousness started making him queasy again. He managed to sit still next his mom as she made supper for them but he only picked at his supper. His mom commented on it and he winced. He tried to eat more of his rice but it tasted like ear wax. He finally poured some onto his shirt then stood up and said he was done. Hinata had accepted that and let him go to the kitchen to clean his plate where he dumped his hidden rice in the garbage. His mom had always told him not to waste food but he was sure she would understand this time.

He quickly changed into his training clothes; a pair of shorts and a shirt that were both tight and repelled water. His mom said that the material was specially made for training clothing and it was the only outfit he was allowed to wear when he was training. She didn't make him wear it to the Academy though because they didn't always train.

By the time he was done changing his mother was standing by the door waiting for him. He quickly joined her and then they were walking across the path to the main training dojo. He felt his heart leap and then drop into his stomach as they walked. By the time they made it to the dojo he felt as if his insides were all twisted together and he felt queasy again. His mom kissed him on the forehead and motioned to him that it was okay for him to go into the dojo. He gave her a weak smile and went inside.

There was only one person in the dojo, a man with long brown hair tied near the end. He was sitting there in a meditative pose, his eyes closed. Hisoka tried to say hello but the word wouldn't come out. He finally sat down in a mirror pose across from the man.

"Good evening," the man said, opening his eyes. His voice was kind but guarded. "Shall we begin?"

Hisoka nodded, not trusting his voice. He stood up quickly then had to stand perfectly still as the blood rushed back to his head. He tried to get into the Jūken pose but by that time his nervousness had overtaken him and he threw up all over the dojo floor.

あいしてる

Neji couldn't say he was pleased with this assignment, especially since a courier from the Hokage had brought him a message that stated he was temporarily permanently reassigned to training the Hyūga Heir. He could smell Naruto's handiwork all over it but he couldn't figure out why. Naruto had never intervened in clan politics before so why start now when all the clans actually were getting along and not fighting?

It didn't matter though, he decided. He would do this for however long Naruto thought he should and then he would go on missions again. His life would go back to the routine he was used to and he could forget once again that he actually had to live each day; he couldn't go through them in a fog.

He had met with his uncle an hour before the scheduled time for last minute instructions and actually had a good time visiting with his uncle. When Hiashi wasn't trying to be heavy handed or run someone else's life he was truly a nice person, though he didn't want anyone to know that.

Harumi had served her special tea and Hiashi had brought manjū. Neji had then realized he had forgotten his supper and eaten three of the snacks. Hiashi had commented Neji must have an iron stomach to be able to eat so many. Neji didn't have the heart to tell him that he hadn't eaten all day. For some reason he suddenly wanted to impress his uncle and the fact he was suffering from a deep depression that he couldn't seem to snap out of would disappoint the man he was sure.

Hiashi had even escorted Neji to the dojo in case he had forgotten where it was. It stood exactly the same why it always had but once again he wasn't going to say anything to his uncle. He had settled into a good meditative pose when he felt the presence of a small boy approaching. He didn't open his eyes and he could tell the boy dropped into meditation as well. He allowed it for five minutes before stretching and saying, "Good evening. Shall we begin?"

The boy's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet then he stood there with a queasy look on his face. Neji saw in the instant before it happened that he was going to throw up and just managed to jump out of the way before the muck landed where his feet had been.

"Well," he observed dryly. "I've never had that happen to me before."

あいしてる

Because I am such a nice person and the last chapter was severely depressing, here is the next chapter! And remember, I love reviews!


	7. Mission 7: Call for Backup

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mission Seven: Call for Backup

あいしてる

Hisoka was gazing up at him in horror. Neji was hard pressed not to laugh. He never would have expected the Hyūga Heir of all people to be nervous enough to throw up but then again, looking at the boy Neji got the feeling that he wasn't used to training this late at night, and having a new sensei was also one of the main causes, he supposed.

The boy looked close to tears and somewhere in the void of his chest Neji felt like comforting him. No longer was this boy the second most powerful person in the clan; now he was a young boy who had done exactly the same thing many a new apprentice did their first day.

Neji quickly swallowed what was left of his laughter and gently went to the boy and placed his hand on his back. "Go wash out your mouth," he said softly and the boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You ain't mad?" His large lavender-grey tinted eyes had tears in them and Neji once again felt his heartstrings being pulled. What was with this boy? Why had he already started worming his way into Neji's heart even though he had only met him once before?

"I'm not mad," Neji said soothingly. "Go get washed up and I will clean up the floor and then maybe we can get on with our training session."

A wide grin spread across the boy's face. "Okay!"

He ran out of the dojo and Neji shook his head. When he had agreed to do this for his uncle he had never even thought to consider that he would be cleaning up vomit the first session. He shook his head and went to the supply closet. Fortunately there was a mop and rags in the closet and since it was a dojo there were buckets of water near the door. He dumped some water to dilute the mix then quickly scrubbed it all up. The tatami mats were now quite stained but Neji thought he had seen new ones stacked in the back.

Hisoka reappeared carrying more water and soap. "I got it from Hitoshi-san," he said as he set his supplies down. "He said that he would come in later and fix the mats so no one will know," a blush touched the boy's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Neji-sensei."

Neji felt like laughing again. "There is no need to apologize, student Hisoka. We can clean this up in no time. Now, come and help me." They knelt and scrubbed away the last signs of the accident. Neji then gave Hisoka one of the rags and they dried off the mats as much as they could.

"Well, this has turned out to be a very exciting first day of training, wouldn't you say?" Neji asked as he stood. "Now that the mats are wet we won't be able to go through all the sets I had hope to tonight, but we can still go through all the stretches and maybe some of the hand movements. What do you say?"

"Okay! Aunt Hana always made me do the stretches. She wouldn't show me anything else," Hisoka groaned as he got into the first form of the Jūken. "Grandpa is the one who trained me in the Jūken forms."

"We can do it together so I can see where you are," Neji nodded. "Begin."

Neji made sure they went through each one slowly. He watched Hisoka's center of balance the whole time and saw he had some critical though minor flaws with his form but for the most part he was perfect.

"Again," Neji said and this time he stood right behind the boy so he could correct his mistakes. "Slant your hand down more," he ordered as they went through the third set. "There." He helped the boy place his hands in the right spots. "Slowly move your balance between your feet," Neji cautioned. "You made that mistake last time and almost ended up on your face."

Hisoka nodded and shifted his weight from his right foot to his left.

"Sway gently, like a soft summer breeze, not a violent spring storm. Feel your chakra moving along the pathways and directed it. Do not allow it to control you. You are in charge, not it. Chakra control must be absolute. If not the Jūken might explode in your face," came Neji's mantra.

By the time they had made it to the last pose Hisoka's forehead was drenched with sweat and even Neji could feel moisture on his brows. "There," Neji said with a grin. "You did it all without a single misstep. Now all we have to do is work on your timing and you will have perfected all of the forms. Then we can start actually doing the moves."

The smile that spread across Hisoka's face was enough to make Neji's lips twitch upward. "Now, we practice our breathing."

"Why?" Hisoka protested. "We already went through all the moves."

"We must cool down or it will be unbearably hot when we leave the dojo. Meditation is also a key element in the Jūken. Like I said, chakra control is vital to the form. If you do not have absolute control of your chakra the Jūken is still a deadly form, but to the user. I want you to meditate as much as you can and get your chakra control down so even a single hair on your head's chakra is under your control."

Hisoka's eyebrows drew together and he reached up to touch his brown hair. "There's chakra in your hair?"

Neji laughed at that. Maybe training this boy was not as bad as he thought it was going to be. He was already proving to be as sharp of wit and fast of step as Natsuki had said. "It is a metaphor," Neji answered. "I meant that you need to have chakra control that you can release a stream that is as thin as a strand of hair. That is what the Jūken is all about."

"Wow," the boy's pale eyes got wide again. "Grandpa and Aunt Hana never told me that."

Neji's eyebrows drew together. What had they been telling this boy? Hadn't they given him any explanation about why it was only the Hyūga who could use the Jūken because of their kekkei genkai? Why hadn't they at least explained the basics?

"How much do you know about the Jūken?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Not much," the boy frowned. "Grandpa Hiashi doesn't like to tell me much. All he likes to talk about is tea and eating snacks."

Kami-sama save them all. Hiashi had really snapped and only talked about tea, his grandson had confirmed it for Neji. Now he didn't know which Hiashi he feared more: the one from his youth or the one that asked if he liked dango.

"Well," Neji said though he really didn't know what he was going to say to the boy. "Tomorrow night's training will include the story about how the Jūken was discovered and why only Hyūga can use this technique."

"Cool!" Hisoka jumped to his feet. "Mom sometimes tells me stories about the Hyūga clan. Did you know that Hitomasu and Hamamatsu were the ones that stopped the rebellion by the people from the capitol? That's my favorite story."

"What about the time that Harunosuke defeated a dragon?" Neji asked. "That one was my favorite when I was a child."

"Really? That's my second favorite! I really like the one about Heijiro and the Senjū first coming to Konoha? Mom says he's my great-great-great grandpa. I think that was a long time ago," he frowned.

"Not that long, only around one hundred years," Neji replied. "He was my great-great grandfather, did you know that?"

Hisoka frowned for a bit before finally nodding. "You're Harumi's brother and she's my cousin. Your dad and my grandpa were brothers."

"Yes," Neji nodded, happy the boy understood. "Hisoka, I do believe that I shall pick you up from the Academy tomorrow. Will that be alright with you?"

"Really! Could you? Aunt Hana usually picks me up but sometimes she forgets," he made a face.

"I won't forget you," Neji shook his head. "I cannot believe that Hanabi-san could forget you at the Academy. It is unthinkable."

Hisoka shrugged. "She is training me to be patient. Mom says I need to figure out how to be patient and less hyper."

Neji gave him a smile. "I do believe my own mother tried to teach me those things when I was younger. I don't believe it worked. Go home now, Hisoka-sama. You need a good night's sleep so you will be rested and ready for our training tomorrow."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Neji-sensei!" Hisoka yelled as he ran out of the dojo.

Neji allowed himself another smile. The boy was full of energy and Hyūga blood. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea indeed.

あいしてる

Hisoka was bouncing from foot to foot and tugging at Hinata's hand as they walked back to their apartment.

"…And he said that the story of Harunosuke was his favorite when he was a child!" Hisoka was talking a mile a minute and all Hinata could do was smile. Her son hadn't even been this excited on his first day at the Academy. Obviously Neji had a great impact on the boy. "He told me that he would tell me stories about how the Jūken was discovered! Even Grandpa never told me those! Do you know them?"

"Of course," Hinata replied as she opened the door to their apartment. She could still smell the stale smell of breakfast. She really should take a day off and devote it to giving the apartment the spring cleaning that was due two years ago. But any and all free time went to her son and that was the way she would always keep it. Nothing was more important than Hisoka.

"He said that I tend to go too fast between the fifth and sixth movement of the seventh set. Do I really?" Hisoka was staring up at her for an answer and she honestly couldn't tell him the truth since she hadn't been to one of his training sessions for almost five months.

"You do tend to try to get through everything as fast as you can," she said vaguely. "Try harder to sense the flow of your movements."

"That's what Neji-sensei said!" Hisoka gasped.

"It is good advice," Hinata pointed out. "Anyone could have given it. Even that block headed Naruto," she muttered as she flipped on lights in the kitchen. "How about hot chocolate before bed?" She called.

"Yes please!" Hisoka cried. "I _love_ hot chocolate! I wonder if Neji-sensei likes chocolate?"

"He doesn't care for sweet things," Hinata muttered.

"Mom? Is it okay if he picks me up from the Academy? He said he wanted to," Hisoka pleaded.

Hinata turned around to look at her son. "I do believe it would be better if you train with him in the afternoon rather so late at night. You are so high-strung right now and you need to be calming down so you can go to bed and sleep. I guess it is okay. I'll tell Hanabi about it tomorrow."

"You're the best, MOM!" Hisoka yelled. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Hinata opened her mouth to ask him why he loved her and then closed it. She knew he was lacking in male companionship, Grandpa Hiashi wasn't that much of a good influence and his other male companions were at least ten years older than himself. She hoped for the sake of her son that Neji would stay around if only for a few months. She didn't want Hisoka to get hurt.

"I love you, too," Hinata said, pressing her lips to the top of his head. "Now let's drink our chocolate and go to bed."

あいしてる

Neji lay in the bed he had inhabited for the first sixteen years of his life. He and this bed had been through a lot. He had cried himself to sleep every night against the pillow after his father died. The pillow had been the only witness when he finally snapped out of his hatred of the Main house and heard his apology to Hinata. The bed sagged in the middle from the one and only time he had ever been sick with the flu and he was delirious enough to believe it was an enemy shinobi. The bed could put him to sleep as soon as he lay down because it was the one place that always made him feel safe.

Sudden specks of light streaked across his wall as someone outside walked by with a torch. They reminded him of star light and fireflies. And Tenten. Before he could stop himself from facing the disappointment of seeing her again, if only in a dream, he was sucked into one of his favorite memories about her, the night he asked her to marry him. It was also his most painful memory.

The park wasn't as crowded as it could have been, Tenten pointed out as she spread out the blanket she had been carrying. Especially for a night when fireworks were going off above Hokage tower to commemorate the Fourth Hokage's defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox. Neji didn't care for crowds and was pleased that most people had chosen to find spots closer to where the fireworks were going to go off.

Tenten had insisted that they should sit on the lawn next to the only pond in Konoha amply named Firefly Meadow because of the fireflies that lived on the sweet smelling _sakura_ trees in the park. She was sure that the light of the fireworks would be increased tenfold by the water and would make it look as if the koi in the pond were glowing. Neji wasn't sure if he was supposed to be as excited as she was about all this or give his usual indifferent response to her.

Indifference usually didn't work on her though and when she had stretched out on the blanket and pulled him down next to her he knew it wouldn't work this time either. Her eyes were shining as she stared up at the stars and the exploding bits of light. Her ANBU squad had mercifully been given the day off so he had her all to himself without anyone reporting back to Joji about any inappropriate behavior. In those moments watching her sheer delight at watching the fireworks made his love for her grow even more and without knowing what he was doing he grasped her hand in his.

This wasn't unusual, as it was about the only form of endearment Joji allowed, but this time Neji brought her hand to his lips. She rolled over to look at him because of his strange actions and he knew that he couldn't go back. It was time to tell her how he really felt about her.

"_Tenten,"_ he started but he was suddenly at a loss for words. _"Marry me,"_ he blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. Then she started laughing. _"Did you really just propose?"_

"_Yes?"_ He wasn't sure why she asked the question. Shouldn't his intentions have been clear in the question itself? _"What is your answer?"_

She shook her head as she continued laughing. _"I'm not sure that merits a response."_

"_Why?"_ She had him really confused now. She should be pleased he wanted to take her to wife; that she was the woman he wanted to be the mother of his children. Why was she laughing?

She covered her mouth with her hand. _"You really don't know? I must say for you being a genius you are really stupid. You have to propose to a girl in the right manner, not just blurt out 'Marry me.' I would have thought you would know that."_

He drew his eyebrows together and sat up. His frown became deeper as he considered her words. _"Tenten,"_ he said again as he reached down and took her hand in his. _"Please marry me? I know that I am not the best at articulating words when they are about emotions but you must know that I am sincere. I would not ask if I was not."_

"_I know. I just wanted to give you a hard time," _she laughed as she sat up and placed her free hand on his shoulder. _"Yes, Neji Hyūga. I will marry you, for better or worse. Hopefully better."_

Her smile at that moment warmed his soul and even now, lying in the small bed at his mother's house he could still feel its warmth. She would hate to see what he had become he knew but he couldn't help himself. He almost wondered if she had gotten her wish. She had said for worse and it had happened. She had died and left him all alone.

He rolled over and punched his pillow. She had laughed most of the wedding ceremony, too. He had been having trouble speaking the words of love with so many guests around and in the end had done everything as quickly and with as few words as possible. He latched onto her smiling face but then the last image his mind had of her came and he started shuddering. She was so unnaturally and uncharacteristically still. She had always been on the move and saying something about nothing when she was alive. It had been her constant.

Just like a certain little boy he had just met. That thought wormed its way through his mind until he had rolled back into his back. He saw Hisoka's horrified look as he stared down at the muck he had expelled and once again, even though it was a memory of the event, he felt like he had to comfort the boy. That thought stayed with him and he smiled. Yes, he needed to comfort the boy, he thought as he fell asleep for the first time in ages with a smile on his face.

あいしてる

When Neji woke up the next morning it was the first time in ages that he truly felt rested. His nightmares hadn't come and strangely all thoughts of Tenten had been wiped away by the small round face of his lord, Hisoka. The boy's enthusiasm must have washed off on Neji since he didn't have any trouble sleeping and Tenten's name had not been on his tongue the moment he awoke. In fact he went through his morning routine without a single thought of her and it wasn't until he was finished with breakfast and on his way to the ANBU dojo that he realized he had not thought of his dead wife all day.

He winced when he realized that and hoped that Joji hadn't suddenly become a mind reader. That crazy man he had to call sir would definitely do something mean and heartless to Neji if he knew his former son-in-law had ever forgotten about his daughter. Something like the time he had forced Neji to make breakfast for the whole ANBU. Neji shuddered. That definitely was _not_ a happy memory. The breakfast had been uneatable and everyone had complained until Jōji had promised that he would never let Neji cook ever again.

He sat in the dojo the whole morning meditating but he really wasn't getting anywhere. His thoughts kept going back to a small boy that had looked at him like he was his personal hero. Hisoka was exactly like the son Neji had hoped to have. Active but attentive. Strong but willing to listen to advice. A genius but open to more training. If Neji allowed his thoughts to be very unguarded he could almost admit that the boy looked exactly like he did at that age. That didn't mean anything though. All the Hyūga looked pretty much the same. Many an outsider had mistaken one for another even if they knew both well.

After he finally admitted to himself that he wasn't getting anywhere he left the dojo and found something to eat. He wasn't sure what it was that he ate but he remembered chewing it so he knew he had. He allowed his feet to take them where they willed and he ended up back at his sister's apartment. It was fairly quiet and he took that to mean the twins were asleep. That meant it was the perfect time to visit with his sister and tell her about his meeting with the Hyūga heir.

He knocked on the door then took a step back. A full minute went by before he started pounding on the door, worried that something had happened to his sister and her growing family.

Harumi finally answered the door a moment later with frazzled look on her face. "What Neji?"

"I have about fifteen minutes before I have to pick up Hisoka and I thought I would see my nephews and make sure that their father wasn't being incompetent like always," he said smoothly so she wouldn't see that he had been worried about her.

Harumi gave Neji a stressed look. "Not now, Neji! Karami just got here from her grandmother's and is in a mood. I cannot believe that that woman spoils her granddaughter like this and then expects Sōsuke and me to deal with her."

"Spanking works," Neji stated helpfully before he could stop himself.

"Neji Hyūga if you suggest that I spank my stepdaughter ever again I will make sure that you cannot even think anymore," Harumi threatened.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "How about I take the twins with me and you can deal with her."

"You take her and I'll deal with the twins. It's their naptime so they're both asleep."

"How about I take them all and you don't have to deal with any of them," he offered before he knew what he was doing.

"Deal," Harumi said instantly. "Have fun this afternoon, Neji-niisan."

Kami, what had he just gotten himself into?

あいしてる

Neji stood outside the Academy with one twin on each side and a stubborn Karami sitting in front of them. He had to admit his step-niece was pretty in a spoiled way. She had light brown hair and violet eyes and looked nothing like her father or uncles. She had been raised by her mother's mother and was extremely spoiled by the woman until Sōsuke met Harumi and they married. The story of her mother wasn't very tragic in a ninja village though. Most children had lost a parent in some way or another. The woman had died when Karami was one month old while on a routine patrol and Sōsuke had then moved to Konoha with his mother and brothers. Karami had stayed behind and the first three years of her life she was spoiled beyond belief.

At least the woman had realized Karami needed to be raised by her father and allowed her to move back with him and his new wife but the girl was still a hellion.

"I'm bored. I'm hungry," she chanted as the first kids started appearing in the doorway of the Academy. "You said we could go play."

"We will," Neji said his patience at an end. "As soon as Hisoka-sama joins us."

"There he is!" Kai exclaimed, pointing.

"Yay," Riku clapped his hands together. "Play!"

"Kai-kun, Riku-kun, Karami-chan!" Hisoka grinned as he joined them. "Why are you here?"

"We are going to go play," Neji said.

"Really?" The boy's pale eyes grew large. "Let's go!"

Neji forced a grin. How had this happened? How had he gotten saddled with four children? The older two were both six-years-old and Neji hoped they could take care of themselves but the younger two were twin two-year-olds. They ended up going to the park where Neji had first met Hisoka. The twins acted like they went there every day, which they might have, Neji really didn't know, and Hisoka and Karami both acted like the two were used to going there.

As soon as Neji let go of the twin's hands they were running in opposite directions. At first he tried to keep them close and recruited Hisoka to help him but after the boy decided he would rather be playing on the monkey bars Neji lost his help and his drive to stay near the twins. He then retreated to the benched where the other parents were sitting. It was funny how there were only female parents there and how several suddenly decided to sit on his bench that had previously been empty.

"I'm Suwako," the woman who had practically sat on his lap obviously felt compelled to say. Maybe when she dragged him off to find a priest to bless their marriage she wanted him to know her name so he wouldn't deny not knowing it. "My Yumi is playing over there."

Neji didn't spare her a glance. He was already flustered out of his comfort zone at having to chase two overactive two-year-olds. He was prying to the kami, any kami, to send someone, _anyone_, to get him out of this mess when Kai, or was it Riku? Decided to try and climb the monkey bars so he could be near his sister and cousin.

"Kai!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Don't do that!" He made to start the trek across the play ground when Kai decided he couldn't make it up and ran back to where his brother was playing in the sand.

"He's cute," Suwako said, scooting over so she was sitting uncomfortably close with her leg pressed against his. "How old is he?"

"He and his brother are two," Neji said as he scooted to the edge of the bench. Sukiko or whatever she had called herself didn't get the hint and followed him.

Neji was then faced with three choices: sit on the ground, push the woman away and not say anything, or tell her she was invading his personal space. Option number three wasn't very good manners and he always tried hard to be nice to women even if they were annoying him. Option number two went away as he scooted to the edge of the bench as another woman had quickly sat down to fill all the space. Option number one was so unappealing to him since it was his right to sit on the bench since no one else had been sitting on it.

He tried clearing his throat and pushing gently against her leg but she didn't get the hint. Or maybe she had and didn't want to move. He had just opened his mouth to tell Sumiyo or whatever her name had been to move when he noticed that Karami and Hisoka were sitting on the very top of the play equipment and it didn't look safe to him. He jumped up and marched across the play ground to them.

"That doesn't look very safe," he said to them. They ignored him. "Come down."

"I'm not gonna!" Karami called to him.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hisoka said. "Maybe you should tell Kai to stop eating the sand."

Neji blanched. He quickly turned around and strode over to his nephews. The boy he thought was Riku had indeed been stuffing sand into his mouth while his twin watched in fascination.

"Kai, stop," Neji ordered in his best jōnin voice. The little boy looked up at him and burst into tears.

Neji had never been faced with a crying child without his mother around and his jaw slacked as he tried to remember what to do. Hold them upside down? No, that would probably cause him to cry harder. Maybe a bribe would work, it certainly worked with adults and what were children but little adults?

"Kai, if you stop crying I'll take you for ice cream." Unfortunately the boy probably never heard him as Riku, who didn't know what was going on, started crying himself. Their combined hollers could have woken the dead. Neji found himself cursing all kami of mischief and loud voices.

"Kai, Riku, stop," he ordered. They didn't take the hint and in fact started yelling louder. Neji knew by this point his face had to be full of panic but he forced himself to be calm. Or at least he tried.

What was it about two-year-olds that made him panicky? He could face a while squadron of enemy jōnin by himself and wouldn't break a sweat but when his nephews started crying he came undone. He was just about to tuck a twin under each arm and call to Hisoka and Karami it was time to go when Kai stopped bawling and Riku started hiccupping. They both got to their feet and had started walking on their somewhat steadier two-year-old legs after Hisoka and Karami. The two had abandoned the monkey bars and had run to the paths that lead into the forest. Neji shaded his eyes so he could make out the figure that was hidden by the high afternoon sun and what he saw made his breath catch.

It was Hinata, but a softer version of the one had seen the other day. This Hinata had let her long glorious hair down so he could see that it was a long as his own. He was stuck by the sudden need to run his fingers through it. She wore a simple violet yukata that allowed him to see she had filled out in all the right places.

He then realized what he was doing and started berating himself. He refused to think about another woman like that and especially not Hinata. He schooled his features and started toward her; catching up to the twins just as she bent down and pulled them close.

"You two look like you have been crying," she soothed. "Is nasty Uncle Neji not playing nice?"

"Hinata-sama I would appreciate it if you didn't speak that way to my nephews," he deadpanned.

Hinata didn't even spare a glance up at him as she took the twin's hands into her own so one was on each side. "Let's go home, shall we? Maybe Uncle Neji will buy us a snack on the way," she called over her shoulder.

"Really?" Karami and Hisoka both yelled.

"Of course," Neji grinned. "Sweet ice for us all." He just happened to glance over at the bench he had been sitting on and saw several angry glares not following him but Hinata. He almost wanted to laugh at their misconception. Hinata wasn't his wife and she was only mother to one of the children in the group.

He didn't laugh though. The thought of Hinata as his wife had given him pause. He had wanted a family not so long ago and she had wanted him not long before that. But the face of his dead first wife haunted him and he knew he would never get the happiness until he forgot her. And he never would.

あいしてる

As Hinata curled up in bed that night she almost wished her son had more words in his vocabulary than 'Neji is awesome.' She had to admit he had been the perfect gentleman that afternoon and seeing him with his nephews had caused her to pause and consider how much he looked like he could be their father. They had both acted like they adored him and she could tell the feelings were reciprocated.

When she had heard from Harumi that Neji had volunteered to watch her children Hinata had panicked. She had abandoned her work and rushed to the park to find that he hadn't killed the children and miraculously they were still in one piece. She had then insisted on escorting them home and had to deal with a smirking Harumi for ten long, excruciating minutes.

She knew she should have left it alone but she couldn't imagine stoic Spartan Neji Hyūga dealing with four children that young for any length of time. But she had to admit for having never dealt with that many children all on his own he had done better than she had ever imagined.

And she allowed herself to admit that he would make a good father.


	8. Mission 8: Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mission Eight: Pride and Prejudice

あいしてる

Neji continued picking Hisoka up after Academy every day. By the end of the week the two knew each other well enough that either could answer any question about the other. Hisoka had told Neji about his short life and somehow the boy had managed to get Neji to tell him about himself. Hisoka had been fascinated by the fact he had married outside the Hyūga and even Neji had to agree. Marriages to outsiders just didn't happen. Perhaps it was for the same reason that Harumi didn't wear the curse but Neji doubted it. It probably had more to do with the fact that the Elders had forced him to leave the clan after Hinata's wedding and if he married an outsider, he would stay away.

Clan politics always upset him when he thought about it for more than a few seconds. How the Hyūga could be so heavy handed was beyond him and just about everyone else. His bastard of a grandfather still managed to dominate the Elder council even though he hadn't been Head for over fifty hears. Neji wished he would just die already but that was almost too much to wish for. That man would outlive everyone because his spite would not let him die.

Luckily he was saved from thinking about the dirty politics any longer when Hisoka grabbed his arm and pulled him toward yet another game. How they had ended up at the arcade was something he was still trying to figure out but he knew it had something to do with his uncle. Hiashi had not so kindly told him to take his grandson out and then he and the gall to tell Neji where they could go. Neji was learning fast that it was best to go with the flow that was Hiashi or he would end up with a massive headache.

Hisoka was jumping up and down and pointed, forcing Neji to try and remember what his young charge had been talking about. Ah, yes, he won the jackpot. Neji's mouth dropped open as he stared at the number on the overhead screen.

"I won!" Hisoka was yelling and a crowd had gathered to see what was going on. Neji stared at the boy in shock. The Prize was several million of the arcade coins. They could only be used at the store adjacent but with that many the boy could buy a lot of things.

As a reward after they claimed the prize, Neji took Hisoka out for dango, knowing that was the current favorite food of the Head's family. Hisoka ate like he had never seen food before and Neji had to admit that the dango made at the small shop in Konoha was even better than the ones he had that were supposedly made by the premier chef of the nation. Hisoka then convinced him to take a detour to the park for only a half hour that stretched into two whole hours of doing nothing but going down the slide with him.

Neji had tried to convince the boy he was too large to be going down the slide but somehow every time his argument didn't seem quite good enough to disappoint his young charge by refusing.

They only managed to get back to the compound with a half hour before Hinata would arrive to take Hisoka home. Neji decided that now would be the perfect time to test the boy's knowledge of the more advanced Jūken sets.

He informed his charge of his decision and Hisoka's eyes grew wary. He wasn't his normal enthusiastic self as they went though the stretches. Neji decided it was only nervousness at finally showing all the forms he knew. They went through the simple movements that Hisoka had since mastered after their first session with Neji's help but then it was time to move on to the advanced sets the boy stopped and stared at Neji. Neji started getting an unsettling feeling in his chest as Hisoka stared at him with those big pale eyes that could be so expressive Neji sometimes though he was gazing into the boy's very soul.

"Well?" Neji asked as he returned to the neutral pose between forms. "Why aren't you following me?"

Hisoka bit his lip and looked away. Those big eyes Neji noted were starting to full with tears.

"Hisoka, look at me when I am speaking to you," Neji ordered. He had stopped calling the boy 'sama' at Hisoka's own insistence. He had been informed in that six-year-old going on a thousand voice that Hisoka didn't like it when people treated him different. He had even said that his aunt Hana called him that and the only other people in the entire clan called that were his mom and grandpa. Neji had been struck by just how perceptive the little boy could be about some of the strangest things and how he chose to deal with them.

"I can't," he said in a small voice.

"What do you mean you can't?" Neji asked.

"I can't. Grandpa never taught me how," the tears started slipping down his cheeks. "You're s'ppose to."

The boy was so open that Neji felt like kicking himself. What was up with him? Ever since he had met this boy he had not been able to keep his emotions in control. His thoughts ran wild in ways to please Hisoka and even daily trips to the dango shop had started up. Everything had been shaken up and was running ramped just like the boy's emotions. Neji had forgotten how hard it was to be six.

"Hiashi-sama never taught you," Neji asked in clarification. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have expected something like this to happen to him when Hiashi forced this on him. "Well, we'll begin on them tomorrow. You mother will be here soon."

Neji shook his head. How could Hisoka be this far behind? By the time he was six he had already figured out most of the Jūken and had even started learning the Kaiten. And he hadn't had anyone to show him how.

あいしてる

Hinata sat next to her father on the verandah. They were both sipping the tea Harumi had brought. It had the lightest hit of mint to it making Hinata want to drink it all in one gulp but long years of strict discipline kept her slowly sipping. She didn't know why her father had asked her to join him and even for the new Hiashi Hyūga it was weird. At least he hadn't offered her dango. She was sure she would throw them at him if he tried. She didn't know where the obsession had come from only that it was weird and her son rarely asked for anything else to eat now days.

"Hisoka will soon be learning advanced Jūken," her father's voice was calm, not at all like the one he had used with her while she was growing up.

"Yes, I know," she answered, staring down into the cup she held.

"I do believe it would be a good idea if you were there, at least at the beginning. Hisoka is a delicate child that needs praise, not the scorn Neji is capable of." Hiashi' eyes were staring straight ahead as he said that.

"Father," she said, trying to stop her anger from flaring up. "Why did you want Neji to train Hisoka? Give me the true answer, not the lie you have been telling yourself."

"You will need him more than you know," Hiashi replied.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned in a low voice. If she got much louder the whole of the clan would know she was upset with him and she didn't want to deal with the looks the servants would give her. "Answer me."

"Hinata, you have a wall around your heart that keeps out true affection. You may love, but you do not know to show it anymore." Hiashi gave her a sad look. "I know I am to blame for that and I am sorry. I should not have made you marry Hokuto. I shall regret that decision till the end of my days but now you are free of him and yet you still act liked you are caught in the prison of your marriage. Please, for nothing more than your son's sake let go of your bitterness. I was not able to when your mother died and I was that much worse a father. Please do not follow in my footsteps. It only leads you to a crusty old person that everybody believes to be crazy." Hiashi leaned over and squeezed her hand before standing and walking away.

Hinata was blown away by her father's words and wondered what had brought them on. She did not believe she had been showing any signs of… anything. She was aware that her father was much more perceptive than anyone would give credit. In her youth she had believe he was clairvoyant. Maybe that guess by a disgruntled child had been spot on.

But no matter how much he wanted it she was never going to let Neji Hyūga that close to her heart again.

She was still sitting there scowling at her tea when Hisoka ran up.

"What's wrong with your tea?" he asked as he pressed himself to her side.

"Nothing," she replied, fingering his hair. It was getting long again. Time for a haircut. "What do you want for supper and no dango. I'm sure you've already had some today."

He shook his head. "I don't want dango, anyway. I want udon."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you just throwing me off the infamous dango trail?"

"Nope," he grinned at her. "I really want udon."

"Well, then, udon it is," she grinned.

あいしてる

Natsuki peered into the darkness of her son's room. She knew he wasn't asleep because he should hear moans. "Neji?" she wanted to turn on the light but she didn't want to disturb his privacy.

"You can come in," he replied in a surprisingly alert voice. She flipped on the light and found him cocooned under a blanket in an awkward half sitting half laying position.

"And the moaning?"

"Sorry," he sat up more. "I wasn't aware I was doing it."

She came forward and perched on the end of the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and the blank look on his face only came after one had been sleep deprived for so long one wasn't even sleepy anymore.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked softly.

"Three, no, four days but who's counting?"

"Neji," she said warningly.

"Mom, I know that it is bad for my health and I won't reach my thirtieth birthday if I keep it up but this way I don't have the nightmares. This way my waking hours aren't haunted by my dreaming hours because I don't dream anymore."

Natsuki placed her hand on his cheek. "Then try to at least rest. You don't have to sleep, but please rest. I shall see you in the morning."

Neji nodded and put on a good face for his mother but as soon as she had left he rolled back onto his side. He was well aware that he was pathetic, a full grown man living with his mother so she could stop any more suicide attempts but he just wasn't able to stop the guilt. It was his own fault he was alone and he was the one that had to pay for his own sins.

あいしてる

Harumi was nagging, Hanabi was railing and Hiashi was speaking incoherently. Hinata couldn't raise her hands to her hears to block the noise either because it wasn't lady like and her dignity wouldn't hold if she did something so embarrassing.

"Quiet," she ordered in the same voice she used to call council meetings to order. "Now, who wants to go first?"

All three were silent and Hinata scowled at them. "Harumi!"

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"Tell me what you want."

Now that she had center stage Harumi was suddenly tongue-tied. "Well, that is, I was… Hinata-sama, I believe that I can wait until later," she backed out of the room. Hanabi glared at her back and turned to follow Harumi.

"Well, you're the only one left," she said in aggravation. "What is it you people need?"

"Hinata, you are by beloved daughter that gave me my beloved grandson and because of that, I am ordering you to at least speak with the man training your child. You can only speak of the training and not even for very long but you need to talk to him."

Hinata frowned. "Are you trying to get me together with him because that is all I have heard come out of your mouth since yesterday and your _weird_ comments are starting to get on nerves. And for the record, I do _not even like_ that man."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Your continuing hatred of him leads me to believe that something went on with you two before and you never told me."

Hinata was beyond caring when she let her head drop to her desktop. It was true. They crazy old man of the clan was at least partially clairvoyant.

"I will speak with him but nothing more," she ground out. "Not more than five minutes, max."

"That is not much time when it concerns your son," Hiashi pointed out. Did that man have to be smug about it?

"I will speak with him. That is all that is needed."

"Hinata."

"Just leave," she held up both hands. "I have work to be doing."

Hiashi nodded and went out the door and pretended that he didn't see his younger daughter and niece standing to they could overhear.

Hanabi nudged Harumi when Hiashi left Hinata's office.

"Now!" she hissed.

"No," Harumi backed away. "I can't."

"Hinata deserves to know," Hanabi reminded her.

"I know, but have you seen the two of them together? I haven't seen him like that since her death. He practically glows. Hisoka too. I can't take this bond away from them."

"I thought we had talked this all out and decided it was the best course of action! I cannot believe that you would continue letting a man with suicidal tendencies to train the all important Heir of our clan!"

"I know but there is something important that is going to happen and Hisoka will need my brother to be able to get through it. Just a while longer, Hanabi. If he isn't getting better by then end of the week then we can tell Hinata about my brother, but not before then."

Hanabi nodded reluctantly. She just didn't want to see her sister or her nephew ever hurt by that man. If he did, nothing anyone could do would keep him from her wrath.

あいしてる

Hinata had been calmly sitting in the middle of the dojo floor for a half hour before she started getting irritated. Where was her son? He was supposed to be here, right now, training with the imbecile everyone called the Hyūga genius. Bet where they there? No. She had no idea where they were. She couldn't believe her father had talked her onto talking to that man. She couldn't believe that her father had managed to convince her to allow her precious son to be trained by anyone, let alone Neji.

She knew he was grieving her death and it was different with each person but he was taking it to the extreme. Hanabi and Harumi didn't think she knew about what had been happening with him but she knew. The one reason she was allowing him near her son was because Hisoka was the little boy he had been before Hokuto's death again. She didn't like to admit it but Neji was good for her son, anyone could see that but it didn't mean she had to like it.

She tried to take her mind off that man and his influence over her son by studying the walls of the dojo. Her eyes fell on all the spots that the kunai she had deflected by her fully formed Kaiten marked the walls. Neji had been the one to finally teach her the secret jutsu and had been the one to see her fully developed one the first time. She wasn't sure her memories of the dojo were good ones but every single one of them proved she was strong enough to rule the clan; that she wasn't the failure people believed her to be.

She was a Hyūga, she was proud, and she was strong.

The high pitched voice of a little boy and the deeper tones of an adult male drifted in the door and she turned towards the sounds. Her son seemed to be recounting something that had happened that day at the Academy and Neji was laughing about it. The two of them had formed a bond that made Hinata teary-eyed occasionally. When she had finally allowed her son to go to the Academy she had believed with all her heart that Hisoka would make a friend and finally there would be someone his own age not of their clan for him to talk to and rely on. She had never suspected that Neji would be the one to fulfill that role. He was too old.

They came into the dojo side-by-side, each with a large grin on their face. Hisoka had his hand held out in front of him to demonstrate something. Neji was nodding sagely and offered a comment. They hadn't noticed her thus far but she didn't mind. Her imagination, the silly thing, had concocted a fantasy that wouldn't come true but she could dream and almost believe that Neji was Hisoka's father and the two of them were coming home after a long day to her, wife and mother.

She let the fantasy slip away when Neji looked up and saw her. His mouth pressed into a thin line and there was a tightening around his eyes that made him look almost sinister.

"Hinata-sama," he bowed low to her and damn him, why had she started blushing at his mocking of her?

"Neji," she made sure her voice was a cold as his had been. "Where have you been?"

"We went to the arcade again!" Hisoka smiled.

"The arcade," Hinata repeated at Neji. "Again."

"Hiashi-sama said Hisoka enjoys games and even gave us tokens," Neji's face became smug and Hinata hated him for it.

How dare he tell her the lie that it was her father that had told him to take her young and very impressionable son to such a place? She never allowed Hisoka anywhere near that place and would make sure that he never went there again.

"I won," Hisoka beamed. He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her mind registered a large sum and she quickly read on and saw that the points could only be used at the shop in the arcade.

"That's nice," she gave him a benign smile. "Why don't you go and find your aunt Hanabi so Neji and I can talk."

He nodded and ran to the door. "See you tomorrow," Hisoka waved at Neji before disappearing out the door.

"You took him to the arcade," she said in disappointment. "Do you know the type of people that hang out at those places? How could you take a highly impressionable _six-year-old_ there?"

"For your information, it really was your father that told me to take him out to several different places, including the dango shop and the park at the pond. Your father only wants Hisoka to have a male influence in his life. Hisoka is sorely lacking in that regard."

Hinata clenched her fists. "And how is playing with him when he had his mother and aunt to do that helping him learn the Jūken? Is that not the only reason my son spends any time with you?"

Neji's lips tightened. "The Jūken is not something you can learn overnight. It talks months of long practice to cultivate skill and even if genius blood is present, it takes years to perfect the form. You of all people should know that."

Hinata felt like spewing fire at that statement. Everyone in the clan knew she had had problems learning the Jūken but only Neji would be so bold as to mention them to her face.

"My son is my main concern," she hissed. She almost walked out on him right them but the need to scold him was sapping all reason. "Are you implying that my son is less than you?"

Neji laughed. "The great son of the great lady? Of course he has to be a genius." He laughed again but this laugh was brittle.

Hinata was seething by this point. "How dare you! How dare you imply my son is anything less! He learned all the moves of the basic set in one week! One week!"

"Then why didn't you move him onto the intermediate set, the final one? Were you worried his blood wasn't quite up to it?"

"Of course not," she hissed. "He only started his training six months ago. Up until that point he was only practicing the breathing exercises needed to control so much chakra."

Neji stared at her incredulously. "He's six-years-old, the _Heir_ of the Hyūga yet you still have him at a beginner level. He should be ready to learn the advanced sets to the Jūken yet here I am teaching him advanced _basics_! You do know he might not catch up quickly enough to graduate when his peers do. Why did you do this to him?"

"I was letting him be a normal child!" She yelled. "I was letting him grow up at his own pace, not the break neck pace that most children are forced to do! I didn't want him to go through what I did."

Neji shook his head. "And by doing that you might have permanently handicapped him in areas that are vital to his survival."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" She cried in outrage. "I am your mistress! I am the Head of your clan!"

"You needed to know," he said coolly. "It was against my better judgment that I have been telling you this but my feelings cannot be repressed any longer."

"I am sorry, I never desire your opinions, nor do I want you to voice them. You have insulted me, my son, my father, my sister. How can I take your opinion into consideration when you have squandered my good opinion of you? If it was not for my son's attachment to you I would have you forcibly removed from Hyūga lands." She clenched at her sides again and she had the satisfaction of seeing shock register on his face.

"Well, if that is the way you feel," he said in a deathly calm voice, "Then I shall leave and never return."

Hinata was so frustrated by him that she almost didn't speak up but her son was the light of her life and she wanted to keep him happy.

"I expect you here tomorrow at three training my son in the Jūken," she said stiffly. "That is an order." With that she turned on her heal and marched out of the room. That man was obviously conspiring to make her go mad! Was that his plan? She didn't want to think about it as she marched past her sister and son. Hisoka followed her but could sense her mood and didn't say anything.

She ordered take-out for supper, something she never did. She knew Hisoka knew something was wrong then but he didn't want to upset her more so he was silent. Her son was such a kind and caring child, the complete opposite of that horrible man that so upset her.

She went to bed that night without looking through any of the stacks of paperwork piled in the living room. She could hear Hisoka talking softly in his room but she didn't get up to quiet him. He would go to bed on his own when he was tired. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to blot that man's face from her memory but as always he was close in her thoughts.

They had once had a truce between them that she almost would have called a friendship. They had practiced together every day and to her eternal embarrassment and displeasure, she had developed the biggest crush on him. She had always comforted herself that all the girls had crushes on Neji Hyūga, it was only a part of growing up. Ino had always been the most vocal about her crush though he had rejected her outright when she tried to get him to go out with her.

Hinata sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew why she had believed herself in love with him but how had she ever even tolerated him? He was the most infuriating, single minded, heart breaking, handsome man in the whole village.

She knew she still loved him in the twisted way she was now only capable of. That admission hurt. How could she love the very man that had betrayed her and stolen her heart away without a backward glance? He had moved on from her and formed a relationship with a woman that he ended up married to. Tenten was the only female from their rookie year Hinata had never had more than a polite conversation with. He had disregarded her feelings for him and ran away with his teammate.

Hinata knew it was spiteful and horrible of her but she had almost been happy when she died. Died and taken the one thing Neji Hyūga still had to prove to himself: that he could be as good a father as his own.

The thoughts of his misery cheered her up enough that she smiled. He was the one that believed in fate and look what it had dealt him: a life full of misery and being alone.

She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. She was as miserable as he but at least she had Hisoka where he had no one.

あいしてる

There were weird lights playing across his ceiling and he almost had convinced himself that aliens had chosen him to experiment on thus taking him away from Hinata, her spite, and her unexplainable female rages. He couldn't remember a time when Tenten was disagreeable just to disagree but she hadn't been spoiled rotten like Hinata, either.

She knew just the buttons to push to make him terribly upset and had done so that afternoon. How a person with such a pretty face could be so disagreeable he had no idea. He was to the point he didn't care if she was the Head of the clan and had absolute control over any punishment administered to members of the clan, he was ready to leave Konoha behind again.

He knew he had stayed to long when he reestablished old habits to the point that everyone was setting their clocks by his movements. As much as he dreaded Joji he was so ready to leave so he wouldn't have to deal with crazy uncles and insane female cousins. He might regret not being able to spend time with his sister and nephews but it was time.

He rolled over and pounded his pillow into submission. There was no way he had ever felt anything for that raging lunatic of a woman. She had nothing to offer him, anyway. The title he had once coveted could not go to a bearer of the Curse, her once shy attitude was gone and a banshee had replaced her voice. But above all she had the one thing he had always desired but would never have: a son to raise and nurture, love and adore. He had let that dream die with Tenten, resigning himself to a life of singularity.

He tried using a meditation technique to clear his mind but Hianta's face kept coming back, her narrow eyebrows drawn together in anger, that pert little nose flaring, those luscious lips parted slightly so he could see flashes of straight white teeth. He had once dreamed of kissing those lips, of ravishing her mouth until she begged for mercy.

An unbidden but not all that unwelcome a thought came to him and he had to pause to consider it. Two could play her game and if he was what she wanted once he would make it happen again.

And then she would know how it felt to have the one you love taken away forever with no way to get them back. Yes, he would make her fall in love with him again and win their little war when he left.


	9. Mission 9: Catalyst

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does (please support him and buy the manga so he can keep drawing and Hyūgacest can actually happen :)).

Mission Nine: Catalyst

A/N: Since I love you all and I managed to survive my first day at college without breaking down and crying at my class load, here is the new chapter!

あいしてる

Neji sat with Hiashi on the veranda outside the main dojo sipping tea. His sister's brilliant brew served its purpose of soothing his nerves and he felt at peace with his decision the night before. When he had entered the main building complex that morning he had no idea what he wanted to do only that he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Even members of the Main house had greeted him and had engaged in small talk with him. He was a member of the Branch house but he was a genius that the clan had not seen for many generations. He was their hope and their pride.

When his uncle had hailed him from the veranda he couldn't refuse an invitation by the former Head and in truth he enjoyed this new side of his uncle.

Hiashi had always been the cold stone mountain that was approachable but could never be climbed to understand its secrets. But now he had mellowed as much as his daughter had become bitter.

"The wind shall bring rain," Hiashi said out of the blue.

"The autumn breezes do that," Neji replied dryly.

"Rejoice the rebirth," Hiashi said thoughtfully.

Neji frowned at him, not understanding what that meant as Hiashi produced a sheet of paper and a brush. He quickly wrote something down and Neji had the feeling he didn't want to know what was going on.

"Breathe the gift of life," Neji said.

"Oo! Even better!" Hiashi quickly scribbled the nonsense line down then beamed at Neji. "My children have informed me I need a hobby. Haiku writing sounds fun, do you not think?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm a soldier, not a writer, sir."

"Come now, sage sayings surely will get you somewhere," Hiashi grinned. "I have founds some very good ones about cats in my search to discover the prose. Do you want to hear a selection?"

Neji shook his head again. "No, I think battle wounds get more admiration than pretty words about cats and the like. At least with most women," he muttered, thinking of the man seated next to him's daughter. She was a different story altogether.

"Neji, love is not something that can be measured so easily. Do not even try. It cannot be bought and once it has established itself, it can never go away."

"I can think of many an instance you would be wrong, uncle," he muttered, again thinking of Hinata.

"Neji, look deep within your heart and study what you find there. Sometimes exploring the place we have hidden away from the world shows us what it is that we most desire. Like this morning I did this and found that I desired chocolate and wine for breakfast. What you find there will not always make sense but if you reflect on it long enough you will see it is the truth." Hiashi nodded sagely then took a sip of tea.

"Uncle, I have no idea what you are trying to tell me," Neji sighed.

"Look inside of yourself. You will figure it out," Hiashi said.

"How am I supposed to look inside of myself?" he questioned.

"You will figure it out," Hiashi gazed long into Neji's eyes. "You are the Hyūga genius."

"I'm beginning to believe that doesn't mean anything. I have been told I am a genius all my life yet I have nothing to show for it."

"You are a Jōnin of Konoha and a high ranking member of the ANBU. I believe you have a lot to show for that title," Hiashi tilted his head so he could study his nephew.

"Yeah but I never wanted it and don't need it," Neji shook his head.

"Then pass it on," Hiashi advised.

Neji started chewing on his bottom lip as he considered Hiashi's words. "Is he ready for that?"

"You would know better than I," Hiashi stood up. "My grandson's fate, nay, the fate of the entire clan now rests on your shoulders. Make sure you make the right decision."

Neji knew the confusion was written all over his face. "What are you trying to tell me again?"

"You'll figure it out," Hiashi chuckled. "Excuse me, I must find my younger daughter and torment her for a while."

Neji watched at Hiashi walked away even more confused. What the hell was the old fogy trying to say? And why was it _he_ was Hiashi's only target?

あいしてる

Hinata walked down the well tread path to the meadow behind Hokage monument. The urge to pick flowers was spur of the moment and completely unplanned but when she had entered her office and seen the sheer number of papers waiting for her to look over she had grabbed her basket and high tailed it out of there.

The flowers in the meadow would be entering their final stages of life in preparation for winter. The short Indian summer the village had been granted with was fading. The chill of the air brought testament to that. She wasn't looking forward to winter, its bleak nothingness always making her melancholy. Even though she had been born in the winter she had never gotten used to it and never would.

The wind suddenly picked up and she suppressed a shudder. She still stubbornly wore the lightweight summer kimono in hope that the seasons wouldn't change. It was only wishful thinking but as ever, nobody or thing listened to her wishes.

The meadow was even more desolate looking than she would have liked, only a few flowers here and there. She quickly went about gathering the bundle she wanted to place on her desk to make the room less bleak. Without thinking she stared doing the Jūken forms as she plucked blossom after blossom.

Her heartbeat quickened and her breath started coming in small gasps but she didn't notice was the Jūken was a dance that required strict concentration. By the time she was done with all the forms she had forgotten that she had been collecting flowers. Her blood rushed through her veins and she could feel the power rushing through her blood.

She took long, calming breaths to try to show her heart. Rarely did she practice anymore since her duties as the Head kept her so busy that she didn't do more than paperwork, eat, sleep and take care of Hisoka.

Her life had become very pathetic since she had become Head when she was eighteen. Hisoka was a rambunctious almost two-year-old and Hokuto was already the bitter man that loved embarrassing her in private to the point she cried herself to sleep every night. Her hatred of her husband had almost made her hate her own child but Hisoka had wormed his way in and was only the second person that had ever managed to inspire her love.

She tried to forget all of that as she gathered her flowers. She hated herself even today for not wanting her son during her pregnancy. After his birth he was her sole comfort but she had even once wished that he didn't exist, that she didn't exist to allow him to be born into the hatred, secrets, and lies the Hyūga lived with every day.

The tears stung her eyes and she knew she would breakdown and start crying if she didn't banish those thoughts from her mind. Somehow she managed to remain upright with her flowers clenched in her arms as she stumbled down the path.

The path back home wasn't as welcoming, the overcast skies picking up on her mood and releasing the fury. At that point she stopped caring about what other people thought about her and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. She was thoroughly drenched by the time she got back to the compound but she still went directly to her office.

The smell of sugar cinnamon tickled her nose and when she opened the door she saw a vase with fresh lavender springs in it that would complement her wildflowers perfectly. A plate with a fresh and piping hot cinnamon roll sat next to it, a warm welcome that made her want to burst into tears again.

Someone had done this for her and their thoughtful kindness warmed her heart. She didn't care that she was dripping over the tatami as she arranged the flowers nor did she care about the pool of water collecting beneath her as she sat to eat her snack. Harumi must have been the one to bring her the cinnamon roll since there was a sup of her delicious brew also waiting but the person who had left the flowers was a mystery.

No one in the clan would dare to do something like that because it could be misinterpreted as a proposal to start a courtship. Everyone knew she didn't ever in a million years ever want to get remarried. Even her poor fatherless son knew that.

She scrunched up her nose and refused those thoughts as she stacked her dirty dishes. She didn't need some halfwit thinking he could marry the Head and gain the power of a consort. She would never allow it. She shook her head as she chose corridors that were less traveled so no one would see her disheveled state as she went home to change.

She hadn't planned on taking the path past the old bathhouses that had been built back before the Senju came and made Konoha. The Head of the clan at one time had been head of some religious sect and ritual purification was an everyday occurrence. Cleanliness was still important to everyone in the clan but the reasons behind had been lost to most. The small building oddly called to her and she decided to take Ino's advice about baths.

The door had been bolted shut but one quick kick opened it. She raised her hands in front of herself to sweep away cobwebs and saw other than a coating of dust, everything had been kept up. She supposed one of the servants came in here and cleaned once a year around New Year's festival since that was when the bathhouse would have been used. She experimentally went over to the tub that was larger than the one in her apartment, she noted wryly, and tested the faucet.

The water gurgled out immediately. She then noticed except for the bad cleaning job at the entrance and dust scattered across the floor around the door everything else was spotless. She then groaned. She didn't really want to know which member of the clan was secretly coming in here to take baths. She could almost see her father being the one that did it, since the man had become so… eccentric. He had only been that way for about two years but in those two years he had driven both of his daughters crazy with his antics. They had finally forced him to take up a hobby before they killed him. That he had chosen haiku writing fit and drove both of them bonkers anyway had probably been deliberate on his part.

She scrunched up her nose before backtracking to the door and closed it with a bang. The force of the door closing disturbed the closet door next to the entrance, opening it. She frowned as she opened it and saw that there was a collection of towels stacked neatly next to a bag full of… dust. She made a face. Whoever was taking baths here was clever to have the bag to spread across the floor to make it look like this place had been abandoned forever but not so bright when they left fresh towels and bath soaps sitting next to it. She picked up one of the bottles and sniffed it experimentally. She didn't want to know how they got the cobwebs.

The bottle she held smelled distinctively of sandalwood, a scent that only one person in the clan smelled of. She hoped she was wrong in her guess of who this all belonged to when she opened another bottle. The overwhelming smell of roses hit her and she gagged. She didn't like rose soap or perfume because it _was_ so overwhelming. The next one was a strong blend of lemon grass and eucalyptus. She quickly set that one down. The next one almost had her in a trance of delight. The blend of lavender and jasmine was almost identical to the one she used.

She grinned as she grabbed a towel and the vial. The tub really wasn't made for a bubble bath but this afternoon it would be. She peeled off her wet kimono and hung it on the wall peg. The silk garment was probably destroyed. She was sad at that since it was her favorite summer kimono but it was her own fault it was destroyed. She sighed as she tested the water temperature. She would have to replace it. That thought was enough for her to pour more of the vial out. She wanted to forget about it for several hours and the bubble screen would be in place if the owner of the soaps showed up for their own bath.

She eased herself into the water and willed her muscles to relax. She slowed her breathing and leaned her head back. Ino was right, baths like this were nice. That was her last thought before she drifted off into sleep.

あいしてる

He still hadn't managed to catch the entire note Joji had torn up and thrown down into the training area. Neji was sure this was some new demented form of punishment his former father-in-law had come up with. Joji professed not to hate Neji in one breath and in the next he was doing things like this that made Neji's life much harder.

It was frustrating. It was annoying. He was used to it. It was the story of his life.

By this point he didn't care what the note said. Knowing Joji it was his shopping list or something else unimportant. At least the demented man had sent everyone else to the grand amphitheater so he could tell them bedtime stories or whatever that man said to the gathering. Neji had never actually been to one and when he asked about it he only received blank looks. He had decided it was better not to know about those speeches.

Neji wished he was better at genjutsu as a piece of paper drifted across his vision. He glared at it but let it float away. Joji had informed him that he could not break the genjutsu under any circumstance, even if the village was under attack. He had also told his tormented protégée that if he touched one of the fake slips it would multiply into two and if he touched one of those new illusions, four would take its place.

So far Neji had found five of the ten pieces. He had also touched the illusion pieces exactly twenty-three times to create seventy-two new illusions. He knew Joji was trying to teach him something but what it was Neji had decided he didn't want to know anymore. Let Joji seethe in rage at having the genjutsu broken. Neji had more important things to be doing. He needed a shower before he could pick up Hisoka.

A glance at the clock over the doorway showed that he could waste thirty more minutes at this pointless task or he could devote thirty extra moments to getting cleaned up and figuring out what he wanted to do with Hisoka. Just as Hiashi had predicted Hisoka was a child worthy of the title genius. He had only just started with the more advanced sets of the Jūken with the boy and already he had absorbed most of the moves.

That had allowed him the small fantasy he had acted impulsively on that morning before the rain. He hadn't meant to follow Hinata to the meadow; it must have been some residual effect from when he had been her protector. When she had started doing the Jūken forms he had been mesmerized. He had quickly retreated so she wouldn't notice him and had impulsively stopped at Yamanaka flower shop when he had seen the spray of lavender in the window, knowing Hinata loved the blooms. Ino's younger brother had been tending the store and had given him a disinterested look when he paid. Neji was happy that he wouldn't have to deal with Ino's rumor spreading abilities as he had walked down the street. The sweetshop was along the road he had to take to get back to the compound. He didn't want to know what had possessed him to enter and buy the stupid roll but he acquired it as well.

He was thankful that he had managed to get inside the Main house without anyone noticing him. The vase had been easy to find as had the plate for the roll but the sudden insane thought about brewing tea to go along with the snack had almost caused him to abandon his plan. He wasn't very good at brewing it and Harumi was nowhere in sight. He had brewed some anyway and hoped that it tasted okay. He had just managed to hide himself around the corner when Hinata had come down the corridor. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking but the sight of her so bedraggled had made him want her. That had made him retreat to the ANBU headquarters for Joji's punishment.

He glanced at the clock again and groaned. After the tea he had shared with his uncle he had decided meditate and figure out what his crazy uncle had been talking about when he said 'inner' self and discovering the true desires of the heart. Joji had other plans though.

So there he sat, ignoring the whirlwind of papers swirling around him, having missed lunch and most likely missed an important meeting downstairs because of the eccentric ANBU Head. Never in his life had he been so frustrated by a genjutsu. The Hyūga's extreme chakra control had allowed him to dispel genjutsu almost before it had taken hold. But this time…

He stood. Joji had wanted him to learn some lesson but Neji was through. He raised his hands and did smaller, modified version of Eight Trigrams Empty Palm. The papers were caught in the vacuum he created. He grabbed the pile and let out a satisfied grunt as the five pieces he was looking for settled in his palms. The rest of them disappeared and he felt the genjutsu dissipate.

He grinned up at the clock that had the hidden camera in it as he pulled the other pieces out of his pocket. He entered Joji's office down the hall and placed them on the man's desk, not caring what they said. He knew Joji would accuse him of cheating and that is what he had spent the whole time in ANBU headquarters doing, trying to think up a plan that he could win without the accusation.

Joji's feelings didn't matter that much to him anyway and if he wanted to say Neji cheated then he could. Neji had more important things to be doing, anyway.

He finally allowed himself to admit that Joji had won this battle in their war when all of the showers in the locker room had freezing water pouring out of them. Neji had tried to tell the Hokage that Joji wasn't normal, that he was deranged, but she hadn't done anything about him and Naruto probably never would either. He took the quickest shower of his life and even after he was out in the afternoon sun he was shivering.

He really hadn't wanted to run back to his room at the compound but that was about the only way to warm up. The deer path that cut through the mini-forest that had sprang up between the ANBU headquarters and the Hyūga compound. It shaved off almost ten minutes of walking along the main path. It lead him straight past a small gate that someone had built in the wall but had been forgotten for many years. The new oiled hinges didn't make a sound as he opened the gate. This part of the compound was never used and he was alone as he walked along the path he had created.

The foliage hadn't been disturbed since he traversed past it earlier and he swore that one bird was sitting on the same branch it had been earlier, staring at him. He knew the old bathhouse was around the next curve. When he was younger it had held some sort of charm for him because his ancestors had used it but now it was another abandoned building on Hyūga grounds. He glanced over at it as he came around the bend to make sure no one had discovered his secret path.

The vein in his temple started pulsing. The old padlock that had been on the door was hanging loosely and the grass around it had been disturbed. Someone was inside.

He approached the door cautiously and experimentally opened it. No shrieks of naked uncles or curses from perverse drunks. He opened the door more and stepped inside. A brightly colored kimono hung on the wall. It was damp and wrinkled; the owner had probably gotten caught in the rain storm that morning. He started when he realized that he had seen it on a lithe body that morning. His eyes flickered towards the bath and he saw a head of dark indigo hair sticking up out of it.

"Hi-na-ta," he said slowly as he scooted closer to the tub without looking at her. She didn't respond. She was asleep in the tub. If it wasn't such an awkward situation he would have laughed. He had to wake her up but… That would be highly embarrassing. He quickly looked around and saw a towel on the floor. He held it behind his back as he experimentally poked her.

"Hinata-sama," he said louder as he poked her shoulder again. She moaned. He took that as a good sign that she might be waking up. "Hinata-sama, this is highly embarrassing," he said in a growl as he reached down and splashed water into her face.

She woke with a small shriek. "What! Who? Eek!"

"Towel?" He offered it to her. She grabbed it from him and he heard the whoosh of water as she stood and wrapped herself in it.

"There are more towels in the closet," she said in a small voice. "Please, can you get me another one?"

He nodded courtly and did as she asked. He noticed that there were several vials of what appeared to be bubble bath on the shelf with the towels. "Do you come in here often?" he asked as he slowly backed up toward her again.

"No," she answered as she snatched the towel out of his hands. "I've never been in here before. What are you doing here? Peeping Tom?"

He scowled at that but she couldn't see it because his back was still turned. "For your information, I was on my way back to the compound so I could get the dojo ready for training this afternoon. I just happened to come this way and saw that the padlock on the door was destroyed. I wanted to make sure no one had vandalized this place. It is a holy relic."

"Not that holy," she snorted. "Someone comes in here and takes baths all the time. The towels and the soap are not mine. I just happened to come this way, too. I had forgotten this place was here."

"It is strange you chose this place for a bath. Wouldn't it have been better if you had done it at your apartment?"

"I was all wet, okay? I got caught in the rain then I saw this place and wanted to look around inside. Why I am explaining this to you is beyond me," she growled as she stepped around him to look at her kimono. "It's ruined," she sighed.

Neji had been trying to keep his eyes off of her and had been eyeing the kimono but he hadn't been quick enough in averting his gaze when she walked around him to touch the delicate garment. The towel just barely covered her and he got a good view of her long legs. He quickly turned around again and saw that the bath water was clear; if he hadn't backed up to it he would have seen all of her body. His cheeks went pink. Then he was angry with himself. Why would he, Neji Hyūga, pride of the clan be embarrassed to see a naked female? He had been married.

"This one was my favorite," he heard her mutter under her breath.

He felt a tinge of sympathy and he offered, "Natsuki could probably make it up like new again."

"Really? Would she?" The hope in her voice made him wince. Why had he offered his mother's service in cleaning the kimono? The he realized that her sigh had sounded so much like her son's that he reacted to it. Not because it was Hinata, but because her sigh sounded like Hisoka's and he would do anything for him. That caused him to turn around. He shouldn't have.

She was facing him with a thoughtful look on her face, one hand clasped at her chest where the towel edges overlapped and the other pressed to her cheek, her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked like a water goddess.

"Hinata," he whispered, his mind going blank. He was sure that a kami of mischief must have possessed him in that moment as he stepped forward and gathered her into his arms and kissed her lips.

あいしてる

Naruto sat behind the Hokage's desk, going through all the drawers in an attempt to find the mission request from Hisoka. He couldn't believe he had so absentmindedly filed it away with the other mission requests but if it wasn't there, he had no idea where it was.

"Are you looking for this?" Tsunade asked smugly, holding up the very scroll he was looking for. "So, who are you thinking will be a good father for our little Hisoka?"

Naruto groaned. If there was anyone he didn't want finding that scroll, it was Baa-chan. "No one comes to mind, offhandedly. Maybe you could figure it out."

Tsunade snorted. "You have already plotted for someone to woo Hinata. Do not deny it."

"Fine, I won't," Naruto pressed his lips together. Why had the kami cursed him? Why?

Tsunade's eyes started gleaming. "I bet my entire year's salary that Neji and she will not be together by the end of the year."

Naruto groaned again. Why was she so perceptive? Why the heck was she betting on this? She always lost her bets. He grinned. She always lost her bets and she had bet against exactly what he was plotting.

"Baa-chan, you're the best!" He cried as he hugged her and grabbed the scroll. "You definitely will lose!"

"I'm counting on it," Tsunade smiled then she looked at her desk. "Naruto!" She yelled at his retreating back. "Get back in here and clean up this mess!"

あいしてる

Hinata had to admit, the kiss was nice even though she didn't know what to do because she had never been kissed before. Neji knew enough for the both of them, though. He wasn't making any demands of her but for some reason her rebellious body was reacting in ways she didn't like because it meant she was reacting to _him_. She didn't want to react to him. She hated him. Or did she? It was really hard to think. Maybe she actually loved him and had been denying it. Why did everything have to be so hard?

He broke the kiss and slowly pulled back. Hinata suppressed the whimper that tried to escape. She did not under any circumstance want Neji Hyūga to know she liked his kiss. She didn't want him to have any more leverage over her than he already did. Curse her rebellious heart, she wanted to love this stupid oaf but her pride kept getting in the way.

He gave her an apologetic smile as he reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. That had any thoughts of anything flying off into nothing land as all she could do was stare. He really did have a nice upper body, all hard muscle and lean lines. She wanted to reach out and touch him but that would have lead to things she wasn't willing to do with anyone.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was breathless and she heard the sound of longing in her voice. She must be more deprived than even Ino suspected to want him to… She couldn't even think it it was so embarrassing.

He raised an eyebrow. His eyes were full of emotions, so many of them she couldn't begin to sort through them.

"You cannot do anything with me," she said in a soft voice. "Because then I shall have to marry you and I do not want to marry again."

He was frowning at her, his shirt limp in his hands. His glare was almost unbearable before he figured out what she was saying and his eyes focused on her stomach. She knew that if he made love to her she would conceive and she would be stuck with him forever. The ancient laws of the Hyūga dictated that a female from the Main family could not have a child out of wedlock without her and the child being stripped of their title and thrown into the Branch house.

He scowled at her before moving forward. She flinched but she didn't need to defend herself, he merely placed his shirt over her shoulders and took her kimono. "It wouldn't be that bad," he said to her but she was still in a daze and didn't understand his meaning. She drew his shirt closer as he disappeared and breathed in his scent; sandalwood.

That made her eyes snap open and she stared incredulously at the closet. That bastard had admitted he walked past here daily. That meant that all those things were his. Her eyes got even wider as she remembered that Tenten had always smelled like roses. Eucalyptus was an anti-inflammatory, something to put on sore muscles, not a bath soap. Lemon grass also had some therapeutic ability. That meant he had medicine for sore muscles, his favorite scent, Tenten's and… hers.

That was just creepy.

She almost felt violated as she pulled his shirt on correctly and saw that it would almost pass as a dress on her. Her tabi and zori were where she had left them next to her obi. She stared regretfully at the length of fabric for several seconds before snatching it up and tearing it into a proper belt length.

She almost looked respectable. Other than the fact she was wearing a man's shirt as a dress that is. She chose to ignore that fact. She wasn't planning on having anyone see her, anyway. She quickly cleaned up the bathhouse, making sure it was the exact way she had found it. She even put the padlock back on even though it was broken. She would have to get a new one later.

Her apartment wasn't far from there and she managed to avoid meeting anyone on the way. She closed and locked the front door and checked all the windows to make sure they were all locked and the blinds drawn. She needed a proper bath and she wasn't going to have anyone walk in on this one.

She sank to the cushions of the couch. She needed to figure out what was wrong with her. How could it be that Neji still inspired thoughts of love? She swore to herself that she hated him but the first time he batted an eyelash in her direction she was fawning at his feet.

Despite all that had happened, despite his abandoning her to her horrible fate, she was still in love with him and would take him back if he wanted her.


	10. Mission 10: Unsure Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mission Ten: Unsure Intentions

あいしてる

Naruto was whistling as he walked through the streets. He kept patting his pocket to make sure that he still had the scroll in his possession. Tsunade had been angry enough about her office that she had sent ANBU after him. It was a good thing that he had spent most of his growing up years avoiding grownups that wanted to capture him. He knew all the good hiding spots.

He waved at Chōji as he walked past the Barbeque place and saw that Ino's blonde hair had disappeared inside just before Chōji. The poor man had been trying to convince her to go out with him for so long Naruto couldn't even count the number of proposals anymore. The sad part was that Ino kept rejecting him. He had thought she would settle down after she saw that many of her friends were getting married but she still stubbornly refused to form permanent relationships with anyone.

He crossed the street and ducked into a back alley. He was sure he had seen the cat-faced ANBU disappear up ahead and he didn't want to deal with him. Besides, he was on his way to the Hyūga compound to deliver his good news to Hisoka and he didn't want to be sidetracked. He hadn't visited the boy for several days and he was worried that something might have happened in his scheme that he didn't want to happen. He definitely didn't want Neji and Hinata to get together without his help so he could hold that fact over them.

He was trying to figure out a way he could order them to go out together when he walked through the gate of the compound. The first thing he noticed was Hiashi standing on the veranda, a large scroll in his hands, reciting in a melodramatic voice. Hanabi was seated next to him with a murderous look on her face. Hisoka was standing across the yard practicing throwing his kunai but he kept turning to look at his mother. She was seated on the veranda, sending Neji, who was standing half way between her and her son, annoyed looks. Neji on the other hand was sending smug looks her way.

"Hiashi-sama," Naruto waved at the man. He had decided to be nice and save Hanabi from whatever torture Hiashi was inflicting. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Hiashi looked up from his scroll at Naruto. "The beauty of the day cannot be diminished by the rain or snow."

Naruto stared blankly. "What?"

"Don't try to make sense of it," Hanabi said in a sob. "Just get him to stop!"

"He's been reciting his own haiku's most the afternoon," Hinata offered.

Naruto looked from sister to sister. Usually Hanabi showed no emotions other than occasional anger and Hinata was often hysterical. Only today they seemed to have reversed their roles.

"Hiashi-sama, it is a pleasure to hear your haiku read by your humble self," Naruto bowed, hoping his speech sounded as pompous as Tsunade often complained the Hyūga of being.

"Young man, you are not very cultured, are you?" Naruto glanced up to see Hiashi shaking his head. "I shall go easy on you, though. I am feeling generous today." He pressed his lips together and Naruto thought he was going to say something more but instead he turned to his daughters. "Hanabi, go show Hisoka how to correctly hit the targets. I desire to speak with Neji. Hinata, come here," Hiashi waved his hand at Naruto. "You are dismissed."

"Is it just me or has your father gotten _really_ weird?" Naruto whispered to Hanabi as they walked toward Hisoka.

"He's gotten worse in the last couple of days. I don't know what is wrong with him. I'm thinking of committing him," Hanabi moaned. They passed Neji who gave them a sour look. "Neji has especially been my father's target lately. Spouting haiku and proverbs that no one can understand. I'm about ready to strangle him."

"That would be bad because then I would have to put you in prison," Naruto gave her a pouty face. "I wouldn't like that."

"Anything to get me away from him," Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"What's with Neji and Hinata? They keep giving each other such _interesting_ looks. Did something happen?" Naruto glanced over at them. They were both facing Hiashi so he could talk to them. Or scold them. He had gotten that creepy. "He's really making you feel like you're twelve again and getting scolded by Iruka-sensei."

"I do not know what is going on with my sister and cousin," Hanabi frowned. "Hinata showed up to watch Hisoka's training every day this week and all she's been doing is glaring at Neji's back. You notice she's actually wearing normal clothing instead of her kimono. I wonder more what my dad is telling them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. What he would give to be a bug sitting on Hiashi's shoulder himself. "It doesn't matter. I can order it out of them later," he muttered to Hanabi as they reached Hisoka. "Hey, buddy," Naruto grinned.

"Uncle Naruto," Hisoka gave the blond ninja a hug. "What's you doing here?"

"I can to see you, naturally," Naruto ruffled his hair. "And also to tell you some good news."

"Really?" Hisoka got a goofy grin on his face. "What is it?"

"Baa-chan has bet against us."

"Who's Baa-chan?" Hisoka frowned.

"Tsunade-sama has bet against us?" Hanabi glared at Naruto. "How did she find out? How much does she know?"

"Don't worry, she's rooting for the same things we are," Naruto waved his hand. "She wants she same ends we do."

"You call Hokage-sama Baa-chan?" Hisoka frowned.

"Of course. She's my granny, don'tcha know. I pretend she is at least," Naruto frowned and motioned over at Neji and Hinata. "I wonder what is going on over there. Hiashi looks pretty intent on what he is saying to them."

"Dad has been pretty upset that Nee-san has been refusing to speak with Neji. I think she almost threatened Dad when he suggested that they needed to talk," Hanabi said thoughtfully.

"Grandpa does act weird sometimes," Hisoka agreed as he picked up a kunai and threw it at the target painted on the wall. He halfway managed to hit it but he didn't throw it with enough force and it fell out of the wall.

"Here, let me show you," Hanabi said, taking a kunai and flicking it at the target. It struck the middle and stayed put. "It all has to do with the wrist motions," she told her nephew. "Try flicking your wrist a couple of times until you can feel yourself releasing the kunai."

The boy nodded and started doing the same motion that his aunt had shown him. Hanabi reclaimed her seat next to Naruto and frowned at the soon to be Hokage.

"You misplaced that scroll didn't you?" Her voice was calm but Naruto knew a deadly temper lurked beneath the surface.

"Not intentionally," Naruto winced.

"Lots of things are done 'unintentionally'," Hanabi raised her hands and did the quote motion with her fingers.

"All Baa-chan did was bet that Neji and Hinata wouldn't be together by the end of the year and you know how she is with betting. She never wins unless something is going to go horribly wrong."

"Things still could go wrong," Hanabi reminded him.

"Yeah, so we better try our hardest to make sure they don't," Naruto replied as Neji and Hinata broke away from Hiashi and started in their direction.

"They don't look like they were scolded _too_ badly," Hanabi muttered.

"Maybe he wanted to ask them about the weather," Naruto said. "Neji, Hinata! I haven't seen the two of you for… Now I'll think of the number soon," he pretended to be thinking about it while studying the two of them out of the corner of his eye. The dark circles under Neji's eyes had been getting better but they were darker again, the haunted look in his eyes still present. The haughty, I'm better than everyone look was still there though so Naruto took it as a sign that maybe, just maybe, the old Neji would return. Hinata looked the same as always, though Naruto hadn't seen her with her hair flowing around her shoulders like that for a long time. And, as Hanabi had noted, she wore normal training clothes instead of the kimono she had worn every day since she became Head.

"It has been awhile," Neji acknowledged. "Though I didn't expect you to come to the compound to check up on me."

Naruto forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, this was kinda the only way I could see you. You have ignored my summons repeatedly for the past two weeks."

Neji shrugged. "I do not need you to check up on me. I am a grown man."

"I can worry about my friends, can't I?" Naruto's brow wrinkled. "You have been giving people reason to worry lately."

"Okay then," Hanabi said cheerfully. "What did Lord of the Bad Haiku want?"

"Nothing," Hinata answered.

"He wants me to take Hinata out on a date," Neji said over her.

"He does not!" Hinata glared at her older cousin.

"He wants me to marry her and have fifteen Byakugan babies with her," Neji said with a straight face.

Hinata's mouth dropped open in horror. "Fifteen? Do I look like I want to go through _fifteen_ pregnancies?"

"Yes," Neji said in a superior tone.

Hinata scowled at him but had a hard time keeping the expression on her face. "Fifteen?"

"Do you understand what is going on?" Naruto whispered to Hanabi.

"Not at all," she whispered back in awe. "I thought they hated each other."

"Be reasonable," Hinata said.

"Ten," Neji replied.

"Five is the most," Hinata shot back.

"Seven," Neji grinned.

"I am not negotiating with you because I am not ever going to have your children," Hinata hissed.

"You may regret stating that. Shall I take you to the bathhouse?" Neji said in triumph.

Hinata turned bright red. "It is not negotiable because I am _not_ marrying you! You are one of the most pigheaded men I have ever met!"

"Let me get this straight," Hanabi said slowly, glancing between her sister and cousin. "Dad told the two of you to get married?"

"No!" They both denied at the same time.

"He wants me to take her out for supper," Neji offered.

"He wants you to take _Hisoka_ out for supper," Hinata growled. "And I will not let you go without me."

"You're just jealous," Neji said.

"I am not!" Hinata gasped.

"I have no idea what is going on," Hanabi said.

"It is none of your business," Neji informed her. "This conversation is between Hinata and me."

"Then go somewhere private to have it!" Hanabi threw up her arms in defeat. "The two of you are making as much sense as Sir of the Awful Poetry over there!"

"Where do you want to go?" Neji asked Hinata.

"I think I should make you take me to the sushi place and I shall eat the most expensive things on the menu and you shall pay because of chivalry and all of that."

"I don't like sushi," Hisoka spoke up for the first time.

Both Neji and Hinata turned to him. "What do you like? No dango," Neji said.

"I like barbeque," the boy said thoughtfully.

Hinata shrugged. "As long as Neji is paying, I do not care where we go."

"Then shall we be off?" Neji motioned to the gate and the three of them quickly walked to it and disappeared.

"I'm confused," Naruto said. "I know that happens a lot, but this time I didn't understand a thing of what just happened!"

"Prince Terrible Verse might know," Hanabi said. "It sounded like he ordered Neji to take Hinata out to eat. Let's ask him." She marched over to her father and placed her hands on her hips. "Exactly what did you order Neji and Hinata to do?"

"Study the clouds," Hiashi replied. "Then true beauty will be revealed."

Hanabi glanced up and saw that there wasn't even one cloud in the sky. "If I wanted cryptic statements, I would ask for them."

"Hanabi, you are only seventeen and yet you act like your grandmother. Please, I am annoyed enough by my mother, I do not need my daughter acting like her as well," Hiashi motioned to the gate. "I merely informed my elder daughter and favorite nephew that they have to speak sometime about my beloved grandson's training. Dinner is always a good place to start. When one has a full stomach the truth flows much more freely."

"Did you happen to suggest to them that they should get married?"

Hiashi gave her a thoughtful look. "No, but that is a good idea." He stood up abruptly. "Hm, I believe that I would like jasmine tea."

Hanabi watched her father walk away with a perplexed look on her face. "Let's follow them."

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "This is one date I don't want to miss."

あいしてる

"That'll give them something to think about," Neji said to Hinata as they made their way to the barbeque place. "Thank you for playing along."

"I can tell there is something up between the two of them and I plan on figuring out what they are plotting," Hinata replied. "Hisoka, not too far!" she called after her son who was almost a block away.

"Do you think it has something to do with us?" Neji asked.

"Most definitely. Though did you have to start our fake argument by bringing up having _fifteen_ children? Fifteen?" Hisoka skipped back to her side and took her hand.

"The more ridiculous the conversation, the more confused they will be," Neji said.

"Is that what my father has been doing all this time," Hinata said with wide eyes. "He wants all of us to go crazy because of our confusion about what the heck he is trying to say."

"Or he actually likes writing his haiku," Neji snorted.

"No, I'm inclined to believe the first reason," she said thoughtfully.

"How much farther," Hisoka moaned.

"Not far," Hinata smiled at him. "See, its right up there."

Hisoka grinned at her and let go of her hand. He glanced at her and then dashed to the door.

"What I wouldn't give to have that much energy," Hinata sighed.

"Maybe a jutsu can be created to harness children's energy," Neji replied as they made it to the restaurant door and entered.

She was inclined to believe that no jutsu on earth could ever do that but she kept her opinion to herself. She kind of liked the truce they were operating under. She never would have expected it to come out of what had happened that afternoon but she was the last one who was going to complain about it. She had been so mad at him for no reason what so ever the last time her father had forced them to talk she realized now. She couldn't take away the hurtful things she had said but if the way he was treating her currently was any indication they wouldn't have another large argument tonight.

She had wanted to smack her father when he suggested she should go out with Neji and she could feel Neji's body stiffen next to her. They were walking on thin ice around each other and she didn't like it. She wondered if they would ever be able to be normal friends. She doubted it but she could hope.

Maybe he was only being nice to her currently because he had found her in a very compromising situation that afternoon and his actions toward her afterward were out of pity. She gritted her teeth as they were seated at a booth. She would have to get him alone and tell him she didn't want or need his pity or anyone else's.

She had seen Ino when they walked in the door but she had conveniently ignored the blonde woman. That was now impossible to do as she slid into the booth next to Neji.

"Is this a Hyūga outing?" She asked cheerfully while sending a million questions at Hinata with her eyes. Hinata scowled at her and picked up her menu so she wouldn't have to look at her friend. Next time she went out with Neji and Hisoka, her son was sitting next to Neji.

"Neji, I haven't seen you in for-everrr," she drew out the word. "What's up with you?"

"I believe the true question is what does Ino want from Neji?" he replied as he studied his own menu. "I do not believe that I have anything you would like, physically or mentally."

"You haven't been to my new office yet," she reminded him. "You should see it. It has a much better view than the last one."

"I shall keep that in mind," he nodded. "What shall we have?" He glanced over the top of his menu at Hinata. She met his gaze and suddenly they were the only two in the restaurant and time had stopped. She felt tingles all over her body and she wondered what he was feeling.

Then the moment was broken when Hisoka said, "Beef!"

"You sound just like Chōji," Ino grinned at Hisoka. "He always gets beef then he'll eat the last piece without offering it to anyone else. Isn't that mean?"

"Chōji-san isn't mean," Hisoka informed her. "He's just hungry! If I was hungry I'd eat the last piece of meat without offering it to anyone."

Ino laughed. "Hisoka, you are priceless! And you are exactly right. He _is_ always hungry." She was still giggling when she stood up. "Well then, I shall let the three of you get to your meal and I shall get back to Chōji. I think he's taking me to the movies tonight."

Hisoka's mouth dropped open as she walked away. "Can we go to the movies?"

Hinata looked at her son then at Neji. "If Neji-san wants to."

"Please, Neji-sensei! Please!" The boy turned on his charm. It hit Neji at full blast and he gave Hinata a helpless look.

"We will have to eat quickly."

"We can!" Hisoka grinned.

Neji turned to Hinata. "Please, Hinata-sama? Can we go to the movies?" Hinata started laughing when she saw Neji was somehow giving her the same expression her son was.

"If the two of you behave through supper," she said firmly then she winked at her son.

"Yes!" Hisoka exclaimed. The waitress came and took their order and soon the three of them were laughing over some silly story Neji was telling about Gai and Lee. As promised, Hisoka ate at an almost inhuman speed and soon he was dragging them out the door so they could get to the movie.

Hisoka chose some silly animated movie. Neji got popcorn maintaining it wasn't a true movie theatre experience without the popped kernels. Hisoka insisted that he had to sit between the two adults. Hinata merely shook her head and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Somehow the popcorn bucket ended up in her son's lap and he consumed most of it. The movie lasted past his bedtime and he fell asleep with twenty minutes remaining.

Hinata smiled fondly at her son as the credits started rolling and was going to wake him when Neji stood up and handed her the empty bucket. She frowned at him then smiled when he swung Hisoka up into his arms without waking him.

They walked slowly through the streets toward Hinata's apartment, content to remain silent. The seasons were definitely changing; the breeze had a cold bite to it. She tried hard to keep her gaze directed straight ahead but her rebellious mind kept making her glance at him. He had that expression on his face, that one that had driven her crazy when she was younger, that better than thou look that made her feel like she was three again and his father had seen she was weak. That was the first time in her life she had ever seen the curse mark activated and it haunted her dreams for several months. Her mother had been furious with her father over that and had even gone so far as sleep in a different room.

That her father and mother genuinely loved each other was something that was abnormal in the Hyūga where most marriages were arranged and spouses were resentful towards each other. Her mother had always been able to calm him down; she had always been his voice of reason from beyond the shadows. She remembered that their small family had actually been happy before her mother's death.

She let out a deep sigh and Neji turned to look at her. "Is everything alright, Hinata-sama?"

"Neji, what do you remember about your parents when you were young?"

He frowned at her. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Were they happy? Were you happy?"

"I am not sure what you are talking about, Hinata-sama." He directed his gaze back at the road and was silent. She saw that this wasn't something he wanted to talk about and she hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she said softly as they turned the corner and her building came into sight.

"It was just a strange question," he said as they started up the stairs to take them to the second floor apartment.

She nodded as she took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. She let him go in front of her so she could close and lock the door. She figured he could find Hisoka's bedroom. There were only two; one had a plain door, the other was decorated with colorful drawings of ninja and samurai in battle. She smiled as she always did when she saw the drawings. Her son had quite the imagination.

She stood in the doorway with her arms wrapped around her, watching Neji get Hisoka into bed. He had removed his shoes and was tugging down the blankets so he could put the boy down. He was gentle in his actions and he even tucked her son in. She felt tears stinging her eyes. Hisoka deserved to have a father like Neji and by watching her cousin she could see he loved her son. He even brushed that stubborn lock of hair out of her son's eyes and whispered goodnight.

He straightened and turned to look at her. She gave him a smile as she brushed past him and gently kissed Hisoka's brow. She allowed her fingers to brush against his cheek then she reached over and turned on his nightlight. She motioned for Neji to precede her out the door as she switched off Hisoka's light and closed the door.

"He sleeps with a nightlight?" The question was normal enough but Hinata felt herself stiffen. She didn't know why that question upset her but for some reason it did.

"Yes," she said. She swallowed hard before going on, trying to keep her temper under control. "He has been afraid of the dark ever since his father died. I think he thinks I will leave him as well and the light comforts him.

He pressed his lips together. "Yes, we were happy."

"What?" she frowned up at him.

"My parents and I. We were happy once, when my father was still alive. Why did you want to know about that?"

His eyes had gone distant and she knew he was thinking of his father and how he had lost him because of her. "It seems like a curse in the Hyūga, that marriages are made between two people that cannot stand each other. I wondered how it was with your parents."

He gave her a long look. "Everyone knew that Hokuto would be a bad match for you. I always wondered why Hiashi-sama made you marry him."

"He was on the council," she shrugged. "He was a good match," she whispered the lie she had told herself for so long she had almost allowed herself to believe it. Almost.

"He wasn't a good match, he was a_ horrible_ match. Someone closer to your own age should have been found."

She glared at him. "I attempted to find someone else to take that man's place but he was more interested in other things. He could have saved me but he was more worried at his status and higher ranks."

He was silent. She almost wanted him to say something so she could start yelling at him but she didn't want her son to overhear a conversation that would upset him so she held her tongue.

"Do you want something to drink?" She ground out instead.

That stopped him up short. He raised an eyebrow. "Do I look dehydrated?

She scowled at him. "I shall take that as a yes," she left him standing in her living room looking confused. She didn't care that he couldn't follow her thought process, it was his fault she was in the position she was in currently. If only he had taken her away with him, if only he had stayed by her side. He could have saved her from the life she now lived. She almost allowed her anger to get the better of her as she opened a cupboard and pulled out two glasses. She pulled the refrigerator door open with more force than necessary. She poured iced tea into the glasses and carried them back into the living room.

He was still standing where she had left him but the expression on his face… She gasped when he took the glasses out of her hands and pulled her into a tight hug. She blinked several times as she tried to keep the sudden tears from falling but what he said next didn't help.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I know that I could have saved you from all of that, but I was selfish. I was only seventeen. At that point in my life I wasn't looking to get married of all things. And a year later when I got together with Tenten I wasn't exactly thinking about you or how I might have messed up your life. I am sorry that you had to go through all of that, but if you hadn't, Hisoka never would have been born and no one would have ever known what they were missing without him in their lives," he broke off.

"Hinata, I know you probably think I am the biggest douche bag in the world…"

"You are," she muttered into his chest.

"Thank you," he sighed. "I know that I hurt you but, there is something about Hisoka that… He saved me, Hinata. He saved me from myself. I was wandering without him, I was pretty bad but then Hisoka came into my life and he was like the sun after a long storm. He brought me back."

"I guess," she sighed, "I forgive you. But don't be an idiot extraordinaire again. I loved you once, Neji. I don't know if I can ever love you again, but I am willing to get along with you if you try to get along with me."

"I don't remember anything about loving you, woman, but I am sure I could revive those feelings," he said dryly as he pushed her away. She suppressed the whimper that wanted to escape at having his comforting arms wrapped around her. Then he did the exact thing she had wanted, but never dreamed she would have again.

His kiss was gentle, just like the one he had given her that afternoon. She didn't like that though. She didn't want him to act like she was a delicate piece of crystal that would break at the slightest touch. She laced her fingers through his hair and forced his lips harder against her own. She heard a groan but she wasn't sure which one of them had made the sound; she was so caught up in the kiss.

Before she had gotten married Ino had pulled her aside and told her about all the things she could expect with marriage. She had never had to rely on that advice since her husband so revolted her but now she was trying her hardest to remember all she had been told about kissing. Her mind kept going blank though. She didn't mind. She was content the way she was being held and holding him in return.

After what felt like a millennium he pulled back and crushed her to his chest again. She was content to allow him to hold her but he didn't seem as content as her as he pushed her away a moment later.

"I need to go," he said in a choked up voice. He kissed her forehead and whispered goodbye into her ear before pulling away. She didn't watch him leave; she was still gasping for breath and trying to sort out what had just happened. The promise she had given herself earlier came to mind. She would take him back.

あいしてる

Naruto and Hanabi sat outside the apartment building, defeated looks on their faces. They had been able to follow their targets but they had done boring things. The movie had been so stupid Hanabi had wanted to start crying while Naruto, who usually liked _any_ movie, had commented on how bad it had been.

Unfortunately Ino had caught them sneaking around the movie theatre. She had laughed when they both couldn't come up with an explanation to why they were stalking Neji and Hinata then had invited herself along with them to Hinata's apartment.

Naruto glanced over at Ino's limp body. She had done the mind switch jutsu with a bird and was currently sitting on the ledge so she could spy into Hinata's living room. Waiting had never been one of his strong suits and he was starting to get antsy.

"What do you think is going on," he muttered to Hanabi.

"I don't know," she hissed back. "We have to wait. Ino will tell us."

He pressed his lips together. "I don't like waiting."

"Patience is a virtue," Hanabi said as they heard a door open and close above them. They checked to make sure that they were hidden before watching Neji come down the stairs. He stopped and glanced up at the moon before shaking his head. He started jogging and in seconds he had disappeared from Naruto and Hanabi's view.

"Ino, get back here quick!" Naruto moaned. "I want to know what happened!"

They waited for several minutes before Ino started to stir.

"Well?" Both Naruto and Hanabi exclaimed.

"Well," Ino said as she stretched, "By the way they were devouring each other, I think there is hope that they might get together."

"Devouring how?" Hanabi asked.

Ino opened her mouth then closed it. She seemed to be thinking about the best way to explain when Naruto ordered, "Just spit it out!"

"I think they were trying to suck each other's lips off," she shuddered.

Naruto grinned at Hanabi. "I think it will work."

"We have to be patient," Hanabi reminded him.

"I think it will be soon enough that they'll be together," Ino said as she stood up. "That is my professional opinion. You had better start planning a wedding."


	11. Mission 11: I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mission Eleven: I'm Sorry

あいしてる

Neji was running. He didn't know where he was running or who he was running from. All he knew was that he had to. He didn't know what was going on. His rebellious heart was pulling him two different directions. Without him knowing it he had allowed a part, a small niche, to form that wasn't Tenten's and never would be again.

He needed to think about it. He needed to figure this out. He needed… He needed _her_. The roar died in his throat as he realized where he was. The tombstones surrounding him reminded him that a ninja's life was not decided by themselves but others. He walked slowly past men and women he had served with, his comrades.

His father had not been allowed to be buried here, among his own comrades but instead had been buried in the pathetic little cemetery that the Hyūga buried all their branch family members. Neji knew that when he died he wouldn't be allowed to be lain to rest next to Tenten but would also be buried in that pathetic cemetery.

His feet led him to the grave without his mind knowing what he was doing the route programmed in his brain. He dropped down lightly in front of the tombstone and gently rubbed his fingers over her name. Tenten Hyūga. She had always joked that it didn't sound quite right but he always disagreed. It sounded perfect to him.

"Ten, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "So sorry. Please, forgive me," he closed his eyes to stop the tears. Why had he betrayed her? How could he? He swore he would love her forever on their wedding day.

"Ten, what am I doing? I don't know anymore," he sighed. "Remember when we were younger and everything was black and white, right and wrong? When I believed that fate ruled everyone's destiny? Well I have met a little boy that is the perfect example of just how wrong I was. And Hinata… I know the two of you never got to know each other but I think the two of you would have been friends. She's the mother of that little boy. His name is Hisoka."

He shook his head. "When I look at him I see our son, the one we never had. I'm sorry that I never realized what was going on; that I never figured out what was going to happen. I should have protected you better." He fell silent for several moments.

"Your dad's been tormenting me again. I seriously do not know what his problem is. Maybe he as some deficiency in the brain to make him that way. He misses you, I can tell that. I know that after your mother died you were his whole life. He didn't want you to get together with me but you insisted and he couldn't deny you anything. My mother wasn't too happy about the match either but you won her over with your smile and kindness. Ten, can you forgive me for something I never meant to happen, that I have no control over? Somehow I allowed myself to become involved with Hinata again. You know the depth of my emotions related to her. You know of the hate and the pain, the suffering she made me go through. You know my reasons behind wanting to kill her during the chūnin exams. You know that a small part of me succumbed to her gentle yet persistent seduction before she married Hokuto. You know that I'm not as strong as I wish I was. You know that a part of me loved her once."

The breeze gently ruffled his hair and he smiled. "She has been showing up every day for the past week to the training that I'm giving Hisoka. I didn't tell you about that, did I? Hiashi seems to think that Hisoka needs me to teach him the Jūken. Hiashi seems to think that I know more about the technique than anyone else in the clan. I do not know what he is thinking since I do not know any more than what he himself showed me. Maybe he has forgotten that I am a branch family member." He chuckled. "Hisoka is the best. I cannot even describe how much I have come to love him, Ten. He's the best. I… I wish I was his dad. That will never happen though. Well, maybe. Hinata. What can I say about her? The two of us are oil and water. We had a horrible argument not so long ago and then I admit I decided to do some bad things but recently I have come to realize that… that… Oh Ten, please forgive me," he whispered.

He sat in silence for long moments, his forehead pressed to her headstone. "Please forgive me for falling in love with her again. I'm so sorry, Tenten."

あいしてる

Hinata had allowed herself a lazy morning, probably the first one since she had Hisoka. She knew he had gotten to the Academy just fine since she had Hanabi take him. She wasn't sure why her sister had been giving her such weird looks when she rushed Hisoka through his breakfast and then out the door. Maybe it had to do with the fake conversation she and Neji had had the day before about babies and how many they should have.

The thought of Neji made her blush. Somehow they had managed to restrain themselves last night-probably because Hisoka was in the next room-but how would she act when she saw Neji the next time? Would she behave like a giggling school girl again? Or would she remain cool and collected? She startled herself when she let out a giggle. This all had really gone too far. She was set in her ways and she wasn't going to change. She had resolved not to get remarried and she wouldn't.

At least she was sure that is what she would tell herself when she saw Neji again. She was sure she would remain calm and collected. At least until he kissed her again. Then she would allow reason to fly out the window. She wondered about Tenten then. Had Neji acted around her the way he had acted toward Hinata last night? Had he been the perfect gentleman, opening the doors at restaurants, letting her chose the best spot to sit at the movies, giving her such tender kisses?

Hinata pushed back from the kitchen table. Where was she compared to Tenten in Neji's heart? Was this a game he was playing with her or was it real? Did he really want her or was this the newest way he had thought of to take over her position as Head? He had openly admitted to wanting it when they were younger; he had tried to kill her so he could be that much closer to it. Would he really play that game with her? With Hisoka? He clearly adored her son but would he be thinking of him when he set whatever he was planning in place?

She placed her dirty cup and plate into the sink with more force than she was intending but didn't look back to see if she had broken anything. Her giddiness had disappeared and slowly her anger was returning. She had to marvel at Neji's ability to bring forth her rage; usually she was the calmest and most collected out of all the people she knew. But not around him.

She made a hissing sound as she went into her bedroom and chose her clothing for the day. She chose her thick grey kimono that gave her a shapeless appearance and bound her hair up in a tight bun. What had she been thinking all week, dressing in her training clothing that was tight enough that anyone with two eyes could see her curves, her assets, as Ino called them? Had she been _trying_ to get Neji into a compromising position? Had she been trying to seduce him? She moaned at that thought. The last thing she needed was to act like a giddy school girl. There was major trouble stirring on Konoha's border again; Tsunade had already asked for several squadrons of Hyūga to go up north as a precaution.

As much as she hated the thought of another endless border dispute she was used to them, they were a fact of life in a ninja village. Maybe she would get lucky and Neji would be one of the ones assigned to border duty and she wouldn't have to see him again anytime soon. She had managed to avoid him for six years, another six wouldn't be impossible.

She marched out of her bedroom and grabbed a pile of scrolls. She didn't care what they were or how much time they would take to consider and pass judgment upon. She didn't pick up the scrolls that had landed on the floor when she had collapsed after Neji's escape. She didn't want to acknowledge that it had happened.

She had decided she wasn't kidding anyone by the time she got to her office. She wanted to acknowledge that the kiss had happened. She wanted to acknowledge that she wanted to form a relationship with Neji. She just didn't want the world to know about it yet. She needed to keep a level head through everything or she could end up being hurt again. She needed to explain her boundaries to him, what she was comfortable with and what she wasn't. She needed to explain to him that they needed to take it slow and figure out what exactly they were doing. It all sounded like a good idea and she was suddenly eager to see him again that she stood up and was half way to the door before she remembered that she didn't know where he lived.

She had made a point never to discover his address even though she had a list of addresses of Hyūga that didn't live in the compound. She had thought it to be stalker-like and creepy to look up the address of a boy she had once liked then go to his apartment.

She sat back down in defeat. So much for her grand plans. Her eyebrow twitched. She would only have to demonstrate her patience. She would see him that afternoon at the dojo. He was always there in the afternoons training her son. Yes, she would show patience until that afternoon and then have a talk with him. Or better yet she could invite him over for supper. That would be even better because it would be more private. Yes, she would do that. She only had-she glanced up at the clock and winced-seven more hours to go.

あいしてる

"See, this one is Kai," Harumi told her brother as she handed one of her son's to him so she could get Riku ready for the day. "They may be identical twins, but there are ways to tell them apart. Kai, for instance, hates to take baths and would spend forever a dirt monster. Riku on the other hand loves baths and water and would live in the bathtub if I would let him. Isn't that funny? It the exact opposite of their names."

Neji raised an eyebrow. How he had ended up at his sister's house this early in the morning was beyond him but what was even weirder was the fact he had offered his assistance in helping her get the twins ready for the day. When he had asked his sister how she kept her sons straight he hadn't expected a dissertation. "Mom's getting long winded," he muttered in his nephew's ear.

"…And Riku hates carrots. I do not know what is wrong with them but he does," Harumi continued even though her audience had stopped listening. "And what one doesn't like the other will decide they don't like soon after so both refuse to eat carrots. Anyway," she said as she set the now dressed Riku on the floor. "I have to get going. Hinata-sama expects me to be there in the mornings and for a little bit in the afternoon. Hiashi-sama also likes it when I show up early since then he can have his tea."

"I am sure that I am good at making sure the little devils disguised as angels will get to mom's. I am reliable enough sometimes." Harumi puckered her lips and gave him her best glare. "Riku, come here," Neji motioned for his other nephew to come forward.

Standing them side by side made Neji realize just how much they looked alike. They weren't identical twins for nothing. On closer inspection he noticed Kai had a small scar above his right eyebrow where Riku didn't have any scars on his face. It was a slight difference and he would have to be very close to see it but it was a difference and he was now sure he wouldn't get them mixed up again.

"Let's get breakfast," Neji suggested. Twin whirlwinds ran out of the room followed by their uncle's laughter. Harumi gave him a long suffering look before she started picking up her children's mess. He left the room before she could suggest he should help her. He found Kai and Riku in their booster seats at the table, waiting patiently as their older sister gave them both a bowl of cereal. Neji was impressed that Karami had enough patience to deal with her energetic brothers.

"So, Karami," he said after she had given the twins their food, "What are you doing today?"

She gave a big yawn. "Going over to the big house."

"Big house?" Neji questioned.

She nodded and ate another bite of soggy cereal. "With Kai and Riku. I spend the morning with Natsuki-san then in the afternoon I go over to Granny Yōko's." She spooned more mush into her mouth before grinning at him. "Guess what Daddy told me?"

"You're the cutest girl in all Konoha?" he grinned.

She giggled. "Yeah, but he said that if I'm a good girl I can go to the Academy! Hisoka-kun goes there you know."

"Are you good friends with Hisoka?" Neji leaned over and just saved Riku's bowl from falling on the floor.

She giggled and nodded. "We used to play together a lot but then he started going to the Academy. I don't get to see him very much anymore."

Neji tapped his finger against his lips. "Karami, why don't you ask Granny Yōko if you can spend some of the afternoon with me? I pick Hisoka up from the Academy at three then spend about two hours every day with him. I think today's practicing could be skipped in favor of playing with our friends, don't you?"

Karami's whole face lit up. "You're the best, Neji-jiji!"

"Jiji, huh?" Neji chuckled to himself. Harumi had come into the room and was grinning at her children.

"Okay, play nice with Neji," she told them as she kissed Kai and Riku on the cheek. She approached Karami and pulled a hairbrush out of her pocket. Karami got a sour look on her face but allowed her hair to be brushed. Harumi quickly braided it then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good."

"I'm always good," Karami moaned.

Harumi chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it. Bye," she called with a wave as she disappeared out the door.

"Bye Mommy!" Both the twins called.

"Bye, Haru-kaasan," Karami called as she finished her breakfast.

Neji smiled. He was happy that Karami was getting along well enough with Harumi to call her mom. "Alright, now that Mom's gone, what can we do?" Neji chuckled evilly.

あいしてる

He had somehow managed to convince his nephews and niece they should really get going or Natsuki would come with backups to see why they hadn't arrived at her house yet. Karami seemed to have suddenly decided she liked him after he offered to let her play with Hisoka that afternoon and was now talking his ear off. She was telling him stories about her mother that she had heard from her maternal grandmother. Apparently she was exactly the same as her mother had been as a child, just as rambunctious and energetic.

Neji smiled fondly at his step-niece. She wasn't as bad as he had originally thought her to be. She was a sweet little girl that missed the mother she never knew and liked pink, purple, and bright yellow spots as evident by the dress she was wearing of that exact color scheme. She also missed her father who had been sent out on a patrol mission to the border where he had heard there were stirrings of war again. Neji hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come to anything. He didn't want these children to have to live with constant warfare like he had. He wanted them to know the stability of having a mother and a father that loved them unconditionally.

Watching the three children together pulled at his heart. He knew he wanted to be a father and had thought that dream died with Tenten. But now… It was complicated. He didn't even know what had possessed him to do that last night. Well, he did know but he wasn't going to let his sudden lack of a brain get in his way again. He was an adult and he lived his life by logic and the fake of the universe. If logic and fate said it couldn't happen then he wasn't going to try and tempt them. They could be the worst enemies a ninja had.

But every time he looked at Hisoka he saw himself at that age, minus all his angst at the main house. Every time he looked Hisoka he wanted to be able to say that the little boy was his son. He wanted to be the proud father that encouraged his son to be the best. But he would never be able to do that if he didn't first win over Hinata.

That task would be the most daunting of his life. After he had told Tenten he was sorry he had a sense of peace come over him. He remembered a conversation he had had with her when they were much younger, when they were both full of ideas of the future. He had been recovering from his hatred of the main family so he must have only been thirteen at the time. They had been training late one night after Gai and Lee had gone home. He still had to perfect his Kaiten and she still had some issues to work out with her accuracy. They had both worked late into the night; midnight had come and gone before they had both collapsed in exhaustion.

She had landed next to him and let out a sigh. He had been perfectly content to stay silent but as always, she had engaged him in conversation.

"_The stars are pretty tonight,"_ she sighed then pointed at a constellation. _"Look there, it's the fated lover's stars. They were in love but her father told them that they could never be together because his status was below hers. They ran away together or at least they planned to but her father found out about it and locked her away. He was sent away and she was betrothed to another but their love was too great for even a separation to kill it. He returned to her on the night before her wedding and stole her away and they remained happy forever. Even in death their love lives on because the kami were amazed that two humans could love each other that much and set their spirits in the sky as a reminder that true love cannot die."_

"_What is the point of the story?"_ He had growled at her.

"_That true love can never die, even when mortal bodies fade away. Everyone has a fated lover, the one that they will love forever. First love can never be broken, even if that person is not the one you are allowed to be with. You will love them forever,"_ she had whispered.

He knew at the time she had hoped to be his first love, the one that was fated to be with her forever but what she hadn't known was he had already given his first love away when he was four-years-old to a little girl whose eyes looked exactly like his.

あいしてる

Hinata stood nervously outside the dojo. She wasn't sure why Karami was there with her son nor did she really care. The two got along well enough and always played together without any complaints. The fact her son was distracted by the little girl worked to her advantage.

She was able to approach Neji without her son seeing her. She couldn't hope for the same from Neji though because he was, well, _Neji_. He turned to look at her as she approached and she gave him the one smile he had never been able to resist when they were younger.

"Neji," she greeted with an incline of her head.

"Hinata-sama," he acknowledged her. "How may I be of service to you?"

She gave him a faint smile and plowed ahead before she lost her nerve. "Neji, it would please me and my son if you would join us tonight for supper."

He raised an eyebrow and what she saw reflected in his eyes made her blush. She knew the kiss had been no accident and it would probably happen again. Lots of times.

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asked as he watched Hisoka show Karami how to correctly flick her wrist so she could throw the kunai.

"No, I was planning on having soba if you like it." She added the last part because she knew full well he loved soba and probably would eat it every meal if he had a choice. Once a Hyūga had decided on their favorite food they usually stayed with it until they died so it was very surprising that her father had suddenly decided that he loved dango.

"Soba is good," he said without emotion but she knew that tactic. He had used it so often on her when she was training when they were younger she did not even acknowledge his using it.

"Good. I shall have everything ready at around seven if that is acceptable," she gave him another one of her grins before turning and walking away. She didn't want to give him any time to think it over and reject her offer. She knew she was being underhanded but she needed a chance to talk to him and explore their feelings without observers.

あいしてる

"He's here, he's here!" Hisoka bounced from one foot to the other. "He's here, Mom!"

"Yes, I can see that," Hinata said as she finished setting the table. A glance out the window showed her that he was passing the front window and would be knocking on the door at any moment. Of course her son had other ideas and opened the door and launched himself into Neji's arms. Even though the two of them had seen each other not two hours ago they started up a conversation about nothing right away.

She watched them and was struck at how the two of them acted around each other. If she hadn't known better she would have thought them to be father and son. She pressed her hand to her heart as she considered that. Maybe, just maybe if everything went right, maybe that would be true.

"Alright, Hisoka," she said. "Let Neji catch his breath."

Neji turned to her and gave her a slight smile. "Thank you for inviting me over, Hinata-sama. It was very thoughtful of you." He held out the flowers he had been carrying in his hands. They were slightly smashed but she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," she grinned. "It is our pleasure, right, Hisoka?" She smiled at her son who nodded in agreement.

"C'mon!" He yelled, grabbing Neji's hand. "You _have_ to see my bedroom!"

Neji gave her a benign smile as the small boy dragged him away. Her breath caught and she had to sit down. Why was she tormenting herself? She loved that man and she _wanted_ him. She blushed. She couldn't let a school girl crush get in the way of a professional relationship with him. At least, not until they were married. She buried her face in the sweet smelling blossoms. She sighed and stood. She needed to check dinner and find a vase for the flowers.

She allowed the boys to play for ten minutes before she announced supper. Neji must have liked it because he devoured it. She had planned on having it for supper the next night but she could make something else.

Conversation that night revolved around Hisoka and Neji's favorite foods and… Tenten. She didn't know how she had been brought up but once she was in the conversation she never left it. Hisoka was fascinated by the fact Neji had been married to a non-Hyūga and asked all sorts of questions. She learned more about the woman than she had ever known about her when she was alive and she found herself turning green with envy.

It was obvious by Neji's tone he still loved his wife more than anything in the world. They both made several attempts to draw her into the conversation but she didn't want to talk to them. She wanted to scream. What sort of man came over to a woman's house for dinner and then all he did was talk about his dead wife?

She was happy when both of them finished eating and she suggested that they go and watch television so she could clean up and do dishes. Neji offered to help but she waved him away. She didn't want to be around him right now or she might scream her thoughts at him, even the not so nice ones. Plus, Hisoka wanted so badly to spend time with the man, she would allow this indulgence once and then she wasn't having Neji over ever again.

How could he talk about Tenten, about how great a wife she was and how no other woman could be as perfect as her when he was eating supper with the woman he had thoroughly confused the evening before with a long, passionate kiss? She threw several dishes in the spud filled water. She took her anger out on the dishes and was embarrassed when she accidentally broke one of the bowls she had received upon her marriage to Hokuto.

That made her want to scream again.

She couldn't hold a good marriage over Neji's head the way he could dangle Tenten in front of her. He knew she had hated Hokuto; it was a common fact in the Hyūga compound. She scowled at the dish rack and pulled out a clean towel to dry them. She rarely dried dishes like this but she wanted to have as much time go by as she could before she had to join that man in the living room.

When she finally couldn't put it off anymore. She sat down in the chair the farthest from his seat on the couch and made a show of being engrossed in the show Hisoka had chosen. She didn't know where her son managed to find these crazy animated shows but what was on the screen seemed to be the same as the movie the night before. She recognized several characters and even though she didn't know their names she felt like she could halfway understand what was going on.

As the credits started rolling she turned to Hisoka. "Bedtime," she said dryly. "If you watch much more of this your brain will rot."

He gave her his best puppy dog look but she shook her head. "No arguments."

He turned to Neji. The puppy dog look was back but Neji shook his head. "Sorry buddy can't argue with your mom."

He moaned and rolled his eyes. "If I get ready really fast will you tell me a story?"

They both turned to Hinata. "Go," she sighed.

She didn't know what story Neji told her son but it took him almost fifteen minutes to finish it. She came in and tucked the blankets around her son and kissed his cheek. He gave her a sleepy grin and whispered, "Night Mom, night Neji."

"Goodnight," they both said.

Neji followed her out of his room and back into the living room where he grabbed her arm. "What is with you? You invited me here tonight and then you proceed to ignore me!"

"It wasn't for my sake," she lied. "It was for Hisoka. He is so attached to you that I thought it would be a good idea to try to get along with you for him. But now I see that all you are worried about is… is… is…" she shook her head to try and hide the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"You are stuttering," he said in disappointment. "I thought you had outgrown that."

"I had until you came back and started playing with my emotions without any intention than to play! Why did you kiss me last night?"

"Because I felt like kissing you," he replied, his cheek twitching. "Because last night I felt closer to you than I have ever felt to anyone."

"Then why did you keep talking about Tenten at supper? Do you think I like being compared to her?" she hissed.

"I wasn't comparing you to her. Why do you think that?" he asked in shock.

"Because she was all you could talk about at supper! I can see how much you still love her and yet you have been sending me such _confusing_ signals! Do you like me or don't you?" she almost shrieked but kept her voice under control because of Hisoka.

His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned into a tight line. She knew what was coming next; she had seen that expression on his face before he gave her a tongue lashing. Only… Why was his mouth covering hers? Why were his hands pulling her closer to his body? Why was she allowing herself to melt against him? Why was her rebellious body _enjoying_ this?

She moaned and pushed away. "Neji, I don't know what you are doing. I'm confused about all of this. You keep sending me subtle messages but then you say something completely different. It is almost like…" She trailed off and bit her lip, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks.

"Hinata, I haven't been playing with you," he said softly, reaching up to brush his fingers over her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Hinata, I want to be with you. I want to be Hisoka's dad. I want us to be together."

"I don't want to compete with Tenten!" Hinata sobbed. The tears continued falling and she tried to swipe them away but new ones took their place. "You loved Tenten, she was the world to you. I cannot be her, Neji. I cannot take her place in the fantasy you have created to fit your emotional needs! She will always be the wall between us."

"Hinata, I am asking you to marry me," he said softly.

"I know! I reject your proposal! You are only offering to marry be because you pity me. Everyone in the clan pities me! I am the person that everyone feels sorry for because my father forced me to marry that man. You pity me, too. You are only offering to marry me because you feel sorry for my son because he doesn't have a father. You don't want me. No one wants me," she whispered.

"Hinata," he said, reaching for her again.

"No!" She shrieked. "Leave me alone. I don't need your pity! I don't need anyone's pity. I want you to leave and never come back! I'm not Tenten," she sobbed.

Neji closed his eyes. "If that is what you want, Hinata. I shall leave and never return."

She pulled her knees to her chest as he went to the front door and exited her life. Why had she allowed him to break down the barrier around her heart that he had forced her to create in the first place? Why did she love him? Why didn't she stop him from going out that door and her life forever?

"Neji, I'm sorry," she whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

...

The next chapter is the last one. Read and Review Ladies and Gents!


	12. Mission 12: Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yet. *Evil cackle...*

Mission Twelve: Destiny

Dedicated to ImCutePoison and winterkaguya because the two of you seemed to be able to_ read my mind_.

A/N: All good things must come to an end and this is it for Mission Find a Dad. While I do have ideals for a sequel, as I am in college at the moment and professors seem to think you should write their papers and not fanfictions for fun, it will have to wait until next May. Yes, May 2011 is the earliest I could start on one if I was going to write one. Anyway, Thank you to _everyone_ who has reviewed, whether good or bad, for they are an author's life blood and like a vampire, I suck them up. And please remember to review and all of that. It is the last chapter.

あいしてる

Neji stood in front of Joji's desk, waiting for the man to tell him to go. When he had barged into the room first thing that morning Joji had taken one look at him and told him to go down and take a shower and find something to eat. Not for the first time Neji hated the fact that Joji could use a secret jutsu that could figure out the emotions of others and gauge their moods because of it. He had done as his boss commanded, begrudgingly, and now was back to make his demands.

Joji was doing something on the computer on his desk, something Neji suspected to be solitaire. He wasn't sure how all the computers the ANBU used had been preloaded with game packages and didn't want to know who had been bribed or why they had gone along with it, he just wished they hadn't. It led to the ANBU being less efficient around computers and right now was making him want to spew fire out of his mouth at his boss. Not that he could spew fire, but he could probably figure it out in the next ten seconds if Joji didn't acknowledge him.

"Neji, you need to calm down," Joji muttered as if he could read minds. He probably could, knowing him. "Being all emotional will lead you to your death," he said dramatically.

"Sir," Neji said stiffly. "I need…"

"Yes, yes," Joji glanced over at him. "You need something. Everyone that walks in that door to talk to me needs something. Even the little cleaning lady needs something when she walks through the door. But do I have what you want? Meh, maybe, but probably not. So take a nice, calming breath, take a seat, and then we can talk."

"You just want to finish your game," Neji growled.

"Of course I do. Wouldn't you? But alas I rarely do because people barge in on me and make demands. It can get very troublesome. I am thinking of hiring a secretary. You know, one that wears red high, high heels and tiny black miniskirts. She'll be entertaining to watch."

"Sir, I am not here to discuss how perverse you are. I am here to ask you for a transfer," Neji said in the best levelheaded voice he could muster.

Joji looked up. "Why would you be needed a transfer? Aren't you under some special order from the Hokage to babysit your cousin's son in the afternoon for two hours? Why on earth would you want to be transferred from _that_ job? Actually," he said thoughtfully, "The true question is how do _I_ get myself transferred to do that job. It would be ideal."

"Unless you have somehow developed the Byakugan without my knowledge, you can't," Neji said dryly. "Do you know how to use the Jūken to block sixty-four tenketsu in under ten seconds? If you do, you can have that job. But in the mean time, I would like a transfer."

"While I admire the Hyūga's abilities to destroy the tenketsu and wished at one point in my life to be a Hyūga so I could, I have discovered that it is not meant to be. It was a bad romance while it lasted," Joji sighed.

Neji stiffened. "My transfer?"

"Oh, Neji, you are always so stiff. Human emotions would become you, you know. I don't like having to deal with robots all day," Joji waved his hand. "Neji, you are my favorite ex-son-in-law. And since we have that kind of relationship, I will put through your transfer request much more quickly than I usually do. Expect a new assignment in three-to-six weeks. Have a nice day."

"Listen Joji, I am going to go up north to the border whether you assign me to it or I have to start smashing in heads at Hokage Tower. It is your choice," Neji growled.

"Since all mission requests have to go through Hokage Tower anyway, it actually would be more productive to go there instead of growling at me." Joji reached into his desk and withdrew something. "Here, I actually had this written up as soon as I started hearing rumors of rumors of something happening up north. I didn't figure I would be able to use it this soon though. Hokage Tower seems to think what you are doing is _pretty_ darn important. Go, be free. I have more important things to be doing than listen to you."

Neji took the scroll. "Thank you, Joji-sama."

"Bleah, Joji-_sama_? That is just nasty," Joji shook his head. "Seriously, leave before I have you thrown out. I can't believe you are giving up a dream job like the one you are doing to go to war but how am I to know how your brain works? I haven't figured it out yet so I probably never will."

Neji ignored Joji's words as he walked out of the office. Soon he would be officially free of the current assignment he was being forced to do. Soon he would be free of _her_. He frowned. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like that thought. Strange, last night he was ready to grab a kunai and plunge it into her heart. It would have been kinder than the way she was slowly killing him. But for Hisoka's sake he wouldn't do more than glare balefully at her. That would probably be enough anyway. She had always melted under his glares. He had once hated her weaknesses but now he saw them to his advantage. While he couldn't do anything to her outright because he would be locked away forever, he could still use the fear he had once held over her. It would be easy to make her fear him again. Only this time he could use weapons his thirteen-year-old self hadn't yet discovered.

The walk to Hokage Tower was a short one. Up a dozen flights of steps and three different elevator rides later he was standing in front of the door to Tsunade-sama's office. He clenched the scroll in his fist before knocking on the door. The one voice he didn't want to hear answered him and he scowled. It was just his luck that Naruto was in the office.

"Get in here before I have to order someone to tie you up and bring you in here," Naruto yelled in an irate tone. "I don't have all day."

Neji steeled his back bone and entered the office, his face a mask of indifference. Naruto watched him with heavily lidded eyes. The sappy smile that was usually on the blond man's face was conspicuously absent and Neji suddenly didn't want to talk to Naruto.

"What do you need, Neji?" Naruto picked up a scroll, skimmed it then stamped it with the Hokage's seal. Neji wasn't going to mention to the man that using the Hokage's seal without actually being the Hokage was a crime punishable by death.

Neji wordlessly handed Naruto the scroll Joji had given him. With a scowl at all the other scrolls littering the office Naruto took it and glanced at it. He shook his head. "Are you sure? You'll still have to get approval from Hyūga-sama. She does have complete control over all her ninja's actions."

"I'll get it," Neji ground out. The sun was just starting to rise over Hokage Mountain, giving Naruto a halo. Neji didn't believe for a moment that Naruto could possibly be anything other than a demon, all happy smiles and blank looks aside.

"Fine then, leave. Continue to be depressed and suicidal. Who cares if your friends have been trying to save you from yourself," Naruto glared at Neji.

"Why are you so mad? You need experienced ninja in the north to deal with this threat," Neji said.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not looking forward to what Sakura is going to do to me."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "And that cryptic statement means… What?"

"Never mind," Naruto waved his hand. "Leave. I'll even get Hinata's permission for this."

"Thank you, Naruto," Neji said sarcastically.

"Oh," Neji heard Naruto say as he closed the door. "Sakura is going to be so mad that I lost a year's salary."

あいしてる

Hinata lay hidden away from the world under a cocoon of blankets. She didn't want to get out of bed because that would mean she would have to face the world and that thought was almost worse than what she had done the night before. If she thought about it for more than a second the sobs would come again and she felt helpless to stop them.

She had let the only man she had ever loved slip through her fingers because of her damn pride. How could she have thought that Neji was giving her a pity proposal? She could see the genuine emotion in his eyes but had ignored it because of her damn temper. She rolled over onto her back. Pride and temper were her fatal flaws. If she knew how to get rid of them she would. If she knew how to go back in time she would. She would slap herself from last night and accept Neji's proposal before he even gave it.

She rolled back over onto her side. She could still see the look in Neji's eyes as she rejected him. That look had haunted her the whole night. She hadn't gotten any sleep and didn't figure she ever would again, those eyes so like her own haunting every moment.

She finally pulled herself out of bed so she could feed Hisoka breakfast. She didn't care which kimono she put on, she didn't even worry about her hair. She could tell that her eyes were red and puffy but she didn't care. Let the world know of her shame. She didn't care.

She went out into the kitchen and set out a bowl and spoon. She pulled Hisoka's favorite cereal out of the cupboard and milk out of the fridge. "Hisoka," she called, knowing that he was awake. She waited for a minute without any response or him coming out of his room. "Hisoka, if you don't hurry, you are going to be late." When she didn't get a response she made her way down the hall and opened his door.

He was sitting on his bed fully dressed, his head bowed. "What's wrong, are you sick?" Hinata went to him and pressed her hand to his forehead. He didn't fell especially warm but maybe she should keep him home today just in case. "Hisoka?" She asked when he didn't respond, didn't even look at her. "Look at me," she ordered.

He raised his face to her and she saw that he had been crying. "Hisoka, what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

He nodded. "It hurts here," he said, placing his hand over his heart.

"What hurts?" She asked, suddenly scared. Could six-year-olds have heart attacks? His father had died from a heart condition. "Where, how?"

"Deep inside," he answered. "Mommy, why did you yell at Neji?"

She blanched. "You heard that?"

He nodded. "You were mad at him and then he left and slammed the door."

Hinata closed her eyes. "Hisoka, sometimes grownups fight. It is just something that happens."

"Then why'd you tell him to never return?" Tears glistened in his pale eyes. "I like Neji-sensei. He's a good sensei. He reminds me of Daddy but he's nicer 'cause he plays with me and he even went down the big slide at the park with me. I wanted him to be my new Daddy."

Hinata sat down hard on the bed. When she rejected Neji the night before she hadn't been thinking about her son, about his feelings, about what he wanted. She had only been thinking about herself. She knew Neji and Hisoka had a deep relationship, one that went beyond sensei and student.

"Hisoka, that's," she fought hard to keep the sob from escaping, "Impossible."

"But why? Neji-sensei likes you. I asked him and he told me that you're good. He said that you were friends. He was happy that you asked him over to dinner. He even brought you flowers! He told me that guys only give girls flowers when they really like the girl. Why don't you like him, Mommy?"

"I do like him Hisoka, it's just I can't be with him."

"Is it because of Daddy?" Hisoka whispered.

Hinata stared at her son in shock. How had he found out about that? How had he discovered that she didn't like his father? "Hisoka, your father and I, well, we liked each other and we both love you."

"But you didn't love him." He said it so matter-of-factly Hinata started running the list of people he could have heard it from through her head. When she figured out whom it was she was going to throttle them.

"No, I didn't." Hinata replied, hating herself.

"But you love Neji," he said.

"How did you know that?" Hinata gasped.

"The way you look at him. Aunt Hana told me that's how married couples look at each other and Aunt Hana said that you'd never get remarried unless you love him. Aunt Hana said you look happier than you have in a long time and even Uncle Naruto said he hasn't seen you smile so much in a long time."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "And when did you and your Aunt Hana and Uncle Naruto talk about this?"

He clamped his mouth shut. "I need to eat breakfast or I'll be late!"

Hinata pressed her lips together. So that had been Naruto and Hanabi's plan. She wanted to march over to Hokage Tower that instant and give Naruto a piece of her mind but she didn't. She would ignore their plot for now. It hadn't come to fruition anyway so why should she care about it?

She continued to scowl even after she had gotten Hisoka ready. She had sent him off to the Academy with one of the guards from the front gate because she didn't want to make the trek. She didn't want to know how many people were involved in this plot of Naruto and Hanabi's. She didn't want to see all the pitying looks. She made a disgusted growl in the back of her throat. That damned pride was showing itself again. She really needed to get rid of it.

When she marched into her office she tactfully ignored Harumi's smiling face. She didn't want to see anyone smiling or anyone remotely related to Neji. Of course that would mean she couldn't look in the mirror again anytime soon but that was a small price to pay. She managed not to yell at Harumi either when the woman started into a tale about her twin sons and something they had done.

Usually Hinata loved to hear about the twins and their crazy antics but not today. Not today. Today she was ready to stick a kunai between her eyeballs to relieve the pressure building between them. Why hadn't she sent a message to her father that she wasn't feeling well and stayed in bed all day?

She managed to put a smile on her face and keep it plastered to her cheeks until Harumi left. Her face felt like it was going to fall off her skull. Why did smiling hurt so much? Wasn't it a good thing to do? It took more muscles to frown, she knew, but if it did, then why was smiling so hard? She was still contemplating the question when the door to her office opened and Ino stepped through.

Hinata's breath caught and all Ino had to do was open her mouth and say "Hinata…" for Hinata to slam her forehead against her desk. Why hadn't she stayed in bed?

"Hinata. What. Is. Going. On." Ino put enough stress on each word Hinata wouldn't be surprised if they all disappeared from the spoken language from exhaustion.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Hinata said as she raised her head and pretended to bring a scroll closer to her nose so she could read it.

"I just saw Naruto running through the streets, bemoaning the fact Neji is _leaving_. I thought the two of you were, well, getting along. You went on a date with the man," Ino rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Usually that is a sign of wanting to form a deeper attachment."

"And what do your silly books say about broken hearts?" Hinata growled.

Ino studied Hinata for a long time. "Hinata, you have to go on. You, you can dwell in the past. It is over and done with. Hokuto _is_ dead. Neji is alive and here, waiting for you. If Hokuto was a mistake, then not exploring your relationship with Neji will be the biggest one of your life. I don't think Neji has ever given up loving you. You have always had a special place in his heart."

"Then why did he replace me with Tenten?" Hinata yelled. "Why did he leave me here to suffer all alone? Why didn't he save me?"

"Would your clan have allowed it?" Ino asked softly. "You were the Heiress at that point. Would they have allowed a member of the Branch family to kidnap you? You know what they would have done to him if he had. He would have died, Hinata and then where never would be a person to rescue you. Subconsciously you knew that and didn't try and stop your marriage and his departure. You knew he would come back to claim you. So why haven't you allowed him to save you yet?"

"The clan will not be happy with it," Hinata whispered.

"Screw the clan, screw the rules, we're talking about _you_. What is it that you, Hinata Hyūga, want? Last time I checked it was still Neji," Ino reached over and put her hand on Hinata's arm. "You only have a short time before he leaves. You are going to have to discover your priorities. Do you want him? Or are you willing to let him slip through your fingers, forever?"

Hinata stared at Ino for a long time.

"Ino," she finally whispered, "I need your help."

あいしてる

Shikamaru had been having a decent day. He woke with his alarm and got out of bed in a respectable fashion so his wife couldn't nag him. He ate the breakfast his wife had prepared for him even though she wasn't that great a cook and they had taken a nice stroll through the village before arriving at the Academy for work. So far none of the teachers had sent children to his office to discipline and he had actually managed to do all the paperwork that had been piled on his desk. He was almost worried about how well his day was going when Ino barged into his office. Ah, there was the trouble he had been expecting all day. It was about time it showed up.

あいしてる

Hinata pulled shoji door after shoji door open, looking for a man that didn't seem to want to be found. She scowled when she opened another door and saw an empty futon. She was about ready to bellow his name and see which door opened. But that wasn't very ladylike so she continued her search. She came to last door on the floor and pulled it open; expecting it to be empty but there was a lump on the futon.

"Hayato," she said.

The lump stirred and sat up. "I do not acknowledge being Hayato until after seven in the evening," the man said dryly. "What can I do for you, Hinata-sama?"

Wordlessly she pulled the scroll out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and opened it. He raised an eyebrow then looked up at her. "You sure?"

"Yes. All we need are fourteen more signatures," she said. She had signed the scroll because it was her right as Head of the clan even though she wasn't technically on the council. She knew Hayato would also sign it because he was her biggest supporter on the Council of Elders.

"Fourteen?" He asked as he stood up. "You're not aiming very high," he sighed as he pulled on the haori that was hanging on the wall. He turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow and she felt slightly unsettled because it was an action that his father did when he was upset with her, it was the sign that he was going to start yelling at her. She shook her head. Hayato might be Hokuto's illegitimate son but he had been adopted as his father's heir when Hokuto's only legitimate heir was also the Heir of the clan. Do to some law somewhere the Heir of the clan could not also be the heir to a council seat so Hayato had been adopted as Hokuto's 'nephew'. The council knew the truth about his birth but chose to ignore it.

"Sixteen signatures are all that is needed," she reminded him.

He ran his fingers through his hair then shook his head. "Don't worry," he grinned. "I'll have this back to you later today. With twenty-five signatures. Tell Hisoka hi from me," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Hinata smiled. She knew Hayato would go along with her plan because he had made it one of his personal missions to reform the clan. He had witnessed his father given in marriage the Heiress of the clan who was younger than Hayato himself and when he was given Hokuto's old seat last year he had started his campaign. The older Elders were afraid of him, too, because he was one of the prodigies in the clan that could rival Neji and could probably kill them all with a flick of his wrist. And the fact he was especially fond of his younger half-brother even though the two had only met a handful of times made him Hinata's best ally.

Hinata grinned. Her and Ino's evil plan was working.

あいしてる

"I'm trying to work!" Naruto yelled over all the conversations that were directed at him. "Go yell at someone else!"

"Naruto," Sakura said in a deadly calm voice, "Did you just raise your voice at me?"

Naruto shrank down into his chair. "No?"

"I didn't think so," she said with a scowl. "Now, are you going to listen to us or not?"

Naruto glanced at all the people that had barged into his office. Ino had her hand clamped around Sai's wrist and didn't look like she was going to let go. Sakura was on Ino's other side with her arms crossed over her chest, scowling at him. Shikamaru stood behind her, muttering about how troublesome everything was and Hanabi stood calmly next to him, watching Naruto with her unnerving eyes.

"What do you want?" He finally sighed in defeat.

"You gave an order for Neji to be sent up north, didn't you?" Ino growled.

"He asked for it! He even had permission already," Naruto glared at her.

"Not from Hyūga-sama," Ino said. "When I asked her about it she didn't know anything. So?"

"So what? He wants to go up north. He's one of Konoha's best Jōnin. Would you rather I send Teuchi-san to fight the war?" Naruto paused and shuddered. "I'm not sending Teuchi, ever."

"So you are going to ignore the words of your specialists and do whatever you please?" Ino shot back. "It is my professional opinion that Neji Hyūga should _not_ be allowed anywhere near a war-zone. He has suicidal tendencies."

"I concur," Sakura said. "As chief medical examiner of the village, I do not recommend Neji traveling to a war-zone. He will end up back here in a pine box."

Naruto glared at both of them then turned to Shikamaru. "And why are you here?"

"As the Head of the Academy it is my duty to inform you that it will be troublesome dealing with Hisoka Hyūga if you send his special Jōnin sensei away. Very troublesome. Lots more paperwork for both of us to fill out and stuff like that."

"And the reason you brought Sai along, Ino?" Naruto shook his head.

"Look into his puppy-dog eyes and tell me you can deny him?" Ino grinned.

"Ino, that doesn't work on me. It might work on you but not on me," Naruto growled.

"No, the true reason was I'll make sure that the two of you will be inseparable forever and you'll have to deal with him insulting you left and right for the rest of your life," Ino smiled.

"Look, I don't know what conspiracy you are all operating under but I can't deny the wishes of my ninja just because something didn't happen that someone wanted to. Do you think I am happy that Neji is going north? Baa-chan is actually winning a bet against me! Me! I _never_ lose her stupid bets. But I'd rather have Neji doing what he wants to than have him in here ranting and raving like you all have decided to do!"

"Are you saying you fear Neji more than _me_?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Not at all, not at all!" Naruto squealed as he ducked beneath the desk. "Look, he isn't supposed to leave until this afternoon! Go annoy him into not leaving. Better yet, convince Hinata to tell him not to leave. She is the source of all his emotional issues right now." He stood up and flung a scroll at them. "There! It orders a rescinding of the ones Neji has right now! That's about all I can do short of having the ANBU detain him! Now please stop glaring at me, Sakura," he whimpered.

"It'll be okay," Sakura soothed as she moved forward to pat his cheek. "But you never should have given the order, blockhead!" She hit him over the head. "Now tell me how much money was involved in the bet you made with Shishō!"

"Bye Naruto! Have fun with Sakura!" Ino yelled as she pushed the rest of her entourage out of the room.

あいしてる

Neji was getting impatient for the rest of his team to show up. They were supposed to have been there almost ten minutes ago but all he saw around him was empty streets. He knew that everything slowed down in the afternoon before picking up pace again around suppertime but this was ridiculous. He didn't know what sort of trick Joji was playing on him but he was not amused.

He was about ready to march to ANBU Headquarters when he saw a lone form walking toward him. He shaded his eyes from the afternoon sun's glare and saw that the form was wearing a kimono but that didn't mean much, several clan's in the village's members wore traditional dress when they weren't on duty. The slight breeze switched directions bringing with it the scent of lavender and jasmine. He took a deep breath of the bittersweet smell. Where Tenten had always smelled strongly of roses, Hinata's scent was lighter, less overwhelming but more memorable because it lingered in the back of the mind.

He crossed his arms over his chest as she came closer. She was wearing that damn kimono he had given to his mother to clean. It was much too cold for the thin material. His concern lasted all of five seconds until he remembered that he had vowed to be angry with her until the end of time. He was willing to admit to himself that he had been trying to make her fall in love with him so he could leave the village like this but he hadn't expected his own emotions to become mixed up in his plan.

He _liked_ being the emotionally detached robot Joji had accused him of being because it meant he didn't _feel_ anything. Anger was about the only emotion that he could ever remember felling on a regular basis as he was growing up; anger at _her_. It looked like he had come full circle since then because it was the only emotion he felt currently. Was he really such a big fool when it came to her that he allowed himself to get close to her and fall in love with her? Yes, he was. All she would have to do was smile shyly from behind her long dark eyelashes and he would lose his eternal battle against his emotions.

"Hinata-sama," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"Neji," she replied. She was fidgeting, poking her index fingers together in the way she hadn't since she was sixteen. They stood in silence for several long moments before Neji scowled.

"What is it you need, Hinata-sama?" He made sure his eyes didn't meet hers because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay upset with her for very long no matter how much he wanted to.

"I have something for you, but first please listen to me," she kept her eyes downcast so he didn't have to avert her gaze but something made him want to slide his fingers under her chin and move her head up so he could look into those pearly lavender-white eyes. He ignored the urge.

"I know that I behaved in a manner contradictory to the way that I should as the Head of the Hyūga last night and I wish to apologize. It was not my intention to hurt your feelings or make you mad at me. Please forgive me," she bowed her head.

"I forgive you," he said harshly. "Leave."

She glanced up sharply. Her lower lip was trembling and her hand shook as she removed a scroll from her sleeve. "Please take this. Be safe, Neji," her voice sounded close to tears as she turned and slowly started walking away.

He contemplated throwing the scroll at her retreating form but decided it wouldn't be nice and the bystanders hiding in their apartments around him might think he was intentionally trying to harm his cousin again. He that he _would_ be was only a small technicality. He weighed the scroll and then opened it.

_I, Hinata Hyūga, Head of the Hyūga clan give my permission for my clansman, Neji Hyūga to be sent to the northern border as the Hokage sees fit._

He scowled at the words then rushed over and grabbed her arm. "Are you trying to make me kill you?"

Her eyebrows drew together and she shook her head. "I do not understand what you are talking about. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Neji closed his eyes. "Yes, it is."

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because you are the most _infuriating_ woman in the _whole_ damn village! You say one thing but you are actually doing something completely different! You rant and rave about how your husband was so horrible but when the one guy you could possibly be happy with the rest of your life offers to join his own to yours you yell at him and tell him he's not worthy! You are actually making me use _emotions_! I have gone so long, successfully I may add, without even thinking about using emotions but when I return to the village and see you everything comes back. My hurt, my pain, the knowledge that I couldn't save one woman even though I so desperately wanted to. Every emotion I have ever felt was because of death, the death of my father, the death of my wife, but with you, you are the first person who has made me feel emotion for a person who is alive," he covered his face with his hands. "And you've made me hate myself. I hate myself because I realized everything I have done since I was seventeen was in an attempt to win you back and when that didn't work; I tried to substitute you with someone else."

He stood there, waiting for her to say something; anything. He wanted her to show him an emotional storm like his own so he could go back to hating her. Instead she reached up and took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were closed, a small, blissful smile on her face as she pressed the right hand that had once tried to destroy her heart to her cheek.

"I never wanted you to go, Neji," she whispered. "I have recently discovered my fatal flaw. It is pride that kept me from accepting your proposal last night. Pride has always kept me back, kept me from what I _truly_ want because it would go against what everyone else considered appropriated. But no more. No more do I care what the clan thinks about my actions. I can do whatever I want," she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "What I want more than anything in the whole universe is to be with you. That has always been my strongest desire. I was not strong enough when I was sixteen to act on it and challenge my father. But now I am Head; now _I_ make the decisions. And I have decided to marry you."

"It's about time," he whispered as he slid his left hand up her other cheek and drew her face forward to kiss her.

"Ew!" They heard sometime later. Hinata pulled back and gave a nervous giggle while Neji turned to glare their audience down. It seemed the whole village had turned out to witness the engagement of the Hyūga Head to the Hyūga genius. The first person he made out was Naruto because of the bright orange he wore and his spiky blond hair. Sakura had him in a headlock and appeared to be trying to remove each individual hair on his head with tweezers.

He saw Ino standing behind them, hugging that pasty-faced man Sai she was dating. Shikamaru and his wife Temari were next to them, knowing smiles on their faces. Chōji was also there but he didn't seem to be too excited by the happening; his potato chips had his attention. Kiba and Shino were also in the crowd with the Inuzuka yelling about something as Aburame stood silent. Kurenai was behind them, her son next to her.

Gai and Lee were also there, standing off to the side. Gai was had a bittersweet smile on his face while Lee looked like he wanted to punch Neji. He understood Lee's feelings; Lee had been in love with Tenten himself and had tried to be happy for them. He had been crushed by her death and now Neji was getting together with Hinata. It must be very hard on his friend. He made a mental note to visit with Lee and talk about everything with him. He knew it wouldn't make up for Tenten's death or him moving on with Hinata but as he so recently discovered, emotions were deadly weapons. Maybe that was the reason that only women had them. They were the only people strong enough to deal with them without going crazy.

And there was Hisoka, jumping up and down, pointing out his mother and Neji to a person who appeared to be Hayato Hyūga, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Harumi behind them. His eyebrows drew together and he turned to ask Hinata why Hisoka was with a council member when he realized she was walking over to them. He opened his mouth but she turned around and came straight back, holding whatever it was that Hayato had given her. Hisoka was next to her and when he was close enough he launched himself into Neji's arms.

"You're really gonna be my new daddy?"

Neji smiled. "Yes, I'm really going to be your new daddy." He turned to Hinata. "But first we have to get the clan's approval."

She gave him a soft smile. "Here, my first wedding present to you."

He took the scroll and opened it. He was almost leery of what it might say since the last scroll she had handed him said she would let him walk out of her life. His eyes widened and he looked up at her in shock at what he had just read. She gave him a sly grin.

"What's it say?" Hisoka asked.

"It says your mommy and I can get married with the full blessing of the Council of Elders. All twenty-five of them sighed. How did you manage that?" He asked Hinata in awe.

She shrugged. "You just have to know the right heads to bang together," she giggled. "Hayato did it, though. Not me. I was too busy trying to find you. You can be impossible to find when you want to."

He gently released Hisoka then gathered Hinata in his arms. "You are an ingenious woman. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Oh, I don't think that will be too hard at all," she grinned as she leaned up and kissed him. "Now we still have an important matter to discuss. I believe that fifteen children is going a _little_ overboard, don't you think…"


End file.
